


SNT Vs. Sonichu 3: Fractured Fantasy

by opuscon789



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Project SNT, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonichu (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 90,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opuscon789/pseuds/opuscon789
Summary: SNT finds herself on an island with familiar characters she met before. Only to be challenged by the treat of Sonichu and his friends taking over the home she is familiar with. Unaware of what Sonichu is planning, SNT decides to find all 7 Sonichu Balls to prevent Sonichu and his friends from taking over her world. But is this really all a trick?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I have been gone for practically a year. I hope all of you are doing well. A lot has happened in the world and I know it has effected all of us. I guess to get started here, I wanted to thank a few people for their help. Because of them, the fan fic would be what it is.
> 
> Kanakarogoh 
> 
> MarioSonic24601
> 
> FanGirlStephie
> 
> Tippy
> 
> I would also like to thank ProtoPacman or LesbianBlixer for her amazing work on the cover for this fan fic along with some of the art and a lot of the character concepts. 
> 
> Also a few things you need to know about this fan fic before you start reading. Some OCs that where given to me after the deadline from the previous version or appeared in other SNT fics other than the SNT vs. Sonichu 2 will appear in this one. So because of that, the following creators will have their OCs also appear in this fan fic.
> 
> wildfirelitten
> 
> Meg the Mako Shark
> 
> Kanakarogoh
> 
> MarioSonic24601
> 
> Also, I decided to look back at the last fan fic and do a little improvements in the writing this time around. So the style of this fan fic is going to be a little different in terms of where I want to go. I wanted to focus more on story this time around which means that a few things had to change in order for me to pull this off. I won't say what these changes are but you will know when they come up.
> 
> BTW, I suggest you read SNT: Shattered Dimensions before reading this because this is a sequel to it and in the same timeline. It is on Kanakarogoh's profile on Wattpad as DragonthunderX
> 
> The Current Update schedule for this fan fic is every Friday at 10 am Central Standard time 
> 
> Alright, that is all I wanted to talk about, After a year of waiting, here is the payoff, enjoy the story.

_Finally, the days of reckoning will be coming back to haunt her. Just you wait SNT, soon enough, all of the times you came after my family, friends, and ideas for this world will come back and finish you once and for all_

...

"Egghead, your days of cracking this world are over!"

Sonic was right in front of Eggman making himself known to him. The egg-shaped human was wearing what looked like a new pair of clothes with all sorts of lights on it. It seemed that he was getting more roboticized every time they saw each other.

"Ah, isn't that the heart-stopping voice of my formidable foe? The sounds of an egotistical blue distraction who constantly ruins my plans. Sonic, how dare you interrupt me while I am in the shower."

That was when Sonic noticed that he was standing under a showerhead. It was releasing droplets of water and hitting his body which was covered in an electronic jumpsuit anyway. If Sonic saw any more, it probably was going to kill him. "That doesn't matter Egghead, where is the Princess?!"

"Oh, so that is what you are after, huh?" Eggman laughed as he stepped out of the shower. "I'm sorry, the princess is in another room. Personally, I never expected that you would enter my personal room. The final battle between you and me was supposed to happen next door."

Sonic gave off a little smirk on his face. "It's better to catch you off guard so you're unprepared for me. And no matter what you do to me, I have my friends backing me up!"

Just when he said that, the sounds of a _special_ young female mobian then made herself known. "I'm right behind you Sonic!" The girl was a light blue hybrid of an echidna, a hedgehog, and a 2 tailed fox. She wore a pink top and skirt, and her hedgehog quills tied up in a ponytail.

"Ah... SNT... Long time no see!" Eggman smiled.

"Um... Eggman... It's been 3 days!" She remembered.

"That is still quite a long time, don't you think?" The egg asked.

"It's not as long as your fat body," SNT sassed.

"We're here Sonic!" said a young voice. A few more characters came into the room to help corner Eggman. One was a 2 tailed fox with gadgets on his belt, another was a pink hedgehog with red clothes carrying a large hammer, and the third one was an echidna wearing black gloves, which were on fire to make himself look threatening.

"Flaming Knuckles! Tails! Amy!" Sonic smiled in excitement. He then looked back at Eggman and stated, "I have you outnumbered. Let go of Princess Elise, or I won't allow you to pass go or collect 200 dollars!"

Eggman laughed so hard like his heart was about to burst out of his mouth. "I'm afraid that I have a backup, Sonic!" Eggman then pulled his sleeve back and revealed a button. Then he pressed it. There was a second of silence.

All of a sudden, a large robot's hand smashed a large hole into the room. The hand grabbed Eggman and took him to the shoulder. Then, he went inside of what seemed like the chest of the robot and started to control it there. It kinda looked like the robot was half-finished, but then again, it's Eggman.

"Sonic," SNT said to her mentor, "we have your back. This thing looks tough, but we got this. Eggman has the same amount of IQ as an actual egg. We can take him."

"Just tell us what to do Sonic," Tails exclaimed, sort of repeating what SNT said. "If I can hack into the mainframe of the robot, we could try to control it on my Miles Electric!"

"I could help you smash up that robot to pieces with my hammer," Amy laughed. "I will break it so hard that Eggman will become an omelette."

Sonic then looked back at his friends. "Thank you everyone for your support. I want you all to sit here and cheer me on!"   
  
There was a pause as Sonic's words then entered their ear canals. Amy then tilted her head and responded, "What?"

"Cheer me on!"

SNT, Tails, and Amy then sat down. Tails and Amy put their hands to their faces. Amy seemed to be disappointed that she hasn't seen any action with Eggman in years. Tails was the same way as his gloomy face was showing.  
  
SNT, on the other hand, was excited for Sonic and doing what he told her to do. "Yeah, go get him Sonic! You can do it!"

"Ra Ra..." Tails said unenthusiastically.  
  
" _*sigh*_ You can do... whatever you want Sonic... you are the team leader!" Amy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sonic... go get him... fire him up..." Flaming Knuckles said laying down on the ground and closing his eyes.

Sonic then activated the Chaos Emeralds as they suddenly surrounded him. Their power alone lifts Sonic off of the ground and turns him into a golden hedgehog, also giving off a golden aura around his body. "Alright Eggman, you ready to play with your toys again? Let's get this over with!"

"With pleasure!" Eggman responded as the two then clashed.  
  
In the meantime, SNT was yelling on the side with all of her might to cheer on her mentor the best she could. "Go get him Sonic! Tell him what it means to crack an egg!"

Behind her, the others were not cheering with her as they were just watching the fight like they were bored. Some of them looked half asleep.  
  
SNT looked behind herself to notice this. "Come on guys, cheer Sonic on and give him support!"

"Yeah... I'll get right on that." Amy sarcastically said as she then closed her eyes and crossed her arms and legs.  
  
Tails looked like he was playing a game on his device and was too busy to even pay attention to what SNT just said. "Come on come on come on! NOOOO You were supposed to shoot to the left... YOUR OTHER LEFT!"

Flaming Knuckles on the other hand was just asleep snoring like there was no tomorrow. "... take... this... fire... punch!"

"Come on guys, give it your A-game! Cheer Sonic on so he can win!" SNT yelled.  
  
"Sonic will be fine without our cheers!" Amy predicted.

SNT then put her hands on her hips, "You don't know that! You don't know if that one cheer that Sonic desperately needs is going to come now or later. We must support a team member anytime they ask for it. We have to. We are his friends!"

"Eggman's done!" Sonic then landed next to SNT surprising her.

"Wow... that was fast!" SNT admitted, now looking back at Eggman's robot, which was now on fire and exploding as it was falling to the ground.  
  
"Curse you... you blasted hedgehog, you'll pay for this!" Eggman yelled as his pod then detached from the robot and flew away.  
  
"See, I told you!" Amy pointed out. "He was going to be fine!"  
  
SNT nodded and looked at Sonic. "Good job out there Sonic!"  
  
"Thanks, everyone... I couldn't have done it without all of you. Because of your support, I was able to defeat Eggman all by myself!" Sonic then gave a thumbs up, but nobody gave him a response. Amy just rolled her eyes, and Tails glanced up and back down at his tablet again.

"Is it over yet?" Flaming Knuckles asked as he then stretched his body and whipped off his eyes with his fingers. "Man... I think I only got a solid minute of sleep there." He then looked toward Sonic and SNT, who were now looking at Amy.

Amy sighed. "... Good job, Sonic. Let's go get the princess."  
  
"Alright!" SNT jumped into the air and then high fived Sonic.

Sonic blushed a little and laughed, trying to keep his feelings down for her. "... Oh... right, the Princess!"

Amy then gritted her teeth a little, noticing Sonic's expression, but then sighed again. There was obviously something wrong that was bothering her.  
  
The team then went into the next room where the actual fight was supposed to happen before Sonic broke into Eggman's room. He then noticed a little pod in the middle of the room and saw that there was a mobian that seemed to be knocked out inside it. The pod seemed to be absorbing her energy.

The team then looked around to see if there was any way to get her out of her prison. SNT then notices a switch to the side. "Hey Sonic, there seems to be a release switch over there. Do you want me to-?"  
  
Sonic then proceeded to roll himself into a ball and broke the glass.  
  
"-pull it..." SNT's tone went down as she knew it was already too late.   
  
The girl then fell out of the glass chamber into Sonic's arms. She was a bird with brown hair and a feather crown. Her dress was white and had golden straps on it. She was unconscious, but she was still breathing.

"It looks like Eggman drained a lot of power out of her," Tails pointed out. He looked around, noticing how the place was constructed. "It's almost like the whole base was powered by her!"

"Hey, are you ok?" Sonic tried to rock her a little to try to wake the little robin up. She was breathing calmly as she then opened her eyes slowly to find herself greeted by all of the team's faces.  
  
"Huh... What happened... Who are all of you?" she asked, noticing she was in the blue blur's arms.  
  
"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" he introduced himself. All of his friends were still right behind him waving at her.

The girl took a few seconds to examine all of the characters in the room. She then looked back to Sonic and yawned, looking relaxed and calm. She then repeated Sonic's name. "Thank you for saving me... Mr. Sonic."

"It was no problem. It's just another walk in the park!" Sonic scratched the back of his neck and laughed.  
  
"Yeah, your walks in the park always have us saving princesses," Amy said sarcastically.

SNT and the princess then took a second to lock eyes with each other. The two shared a glance, but only the princess noticed the unusual aura surrounding her.  
  
_SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL_

 _What... what am I seeing here... what is this pink aura?_ The princess kept her eyes locked on the blue hybrid completely, lost in a trance within this warm feeling pink aura.  
  


"Um... why are you staring at me?" SNT asked, noticing she was still looking at her.

Amy then took her hand and started waving it in front of her face, "Hey, gravity called, it wants you back on earth. Get on the ground!"

"... Oh..." The princess shook her head in confusion and tried to reconfigure herself back into reality. "I'm sorry... I'm just not myself right now."

"Yeah, considering that Eggman used you as a battery to power the base, I would understand," Sonic explained. "Come on. Let's get you home!" Sonic then started to run down the base with her in his arms.

SNT was following right behind and loved what was going on. "Look at Sonic and her. It's almost like Sonic is the black knight in shining armor rescuing the damsel in distress. It's like we are in a fairy tale."

"More like an attempt to get closer to Sonic," Amy retorted, seeing through that facade like she was a Sonic love detector. She ground her teeth so hard that it could be heard from a mile away.

...

Later, after the princess got home safely, courtesy of Sonic, the crew was waiting outside of the castle for their blue hedgehog friend. There was a party that night celebrating the Princess's return, and Sonic was the guest of honor. But the rest of the crew, with the exception of SNT, waited outside. The princess allowed Sonic to bring one guest and he chose SNT. With nothing else to do, Tails, Amy, and Flaming Knuckles waited in the town square. It was almost midnight and all three of them looked annoyed.  
  
Soon enough, they started to hear the sounds of their friends coming around the corner echoing through the cobblestone streets.

"Heh, it's so nice for the princess to invite me to a picnic, ey SNT?" Sonic acknowledged.  
  
"I hope she'll make lots of spaghetti!" SNT replied.

Sonic then paused to look at the town square. "Oh hey, it's our friends."

Amy and Flaming Knuckles looked up at the pair in disappointment. They looked more annoyed though. Amy looked both angry and disappointed. SNT quickly reconsidered this as Sonic kept his smile. "Amy... is there something wrong?"

"So..." Amy ignored SNT. "How was the party... Sonic." She grounds her teeth.  
  
"Heh, it was a blast. It was quite the celebration! I wish you were there!" He then flashed the medal he got from it for rescuing the princess.

"Yeah... I could have been there... I could have... If only the blue mistake didn't take my place." Amy said, referring to her love rival.  
  
SNT got that. "Amy, I'm sorry you feel that way, but there was an occupancy in the room. There wasn't enough room for everyone to attend!"  
  
"Yeah, I am sure that there wasn't enough room for all of the rich elites who could attend that party because of their influence. How much was admission?"  
  
"I don't know," Sonic shrugged, "I didn't pay for it."  
  


"Sonic only brought in his best friend. And that best friend was me. I'm sorry you didn't get chosen, but maybe next time Sonic will do that for you," SNT promised. Sonic internally cringed at the prospect of bringing Amy along.

  
Amy then took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was about to do. "Sonic... you know... you're the hero in my life I always wanted to be with. And it was an honor back when we met on Little Planet."  
  
_Little Planet. That is the most original name I have ever heard. What's next, Floating Ball?_ SNT asked herself.

"But as time went on, this team went away from what it used to be. I used to be able to help you. There were other missions that we went on that we worked on as a team. Nobody was left out of our adventure. We all contributed. But as time went on, we became less and less important. At the same time, the team started to become more and more about you," Amy explained.  
  
"Amy, I appreciate what you're doing but-," Sonic tried to speak, but Amy interrupted him mid-sentence.   
  
"Then you met SNT. And it's like she became an ego boost for you. She always supports what you are doing, and that is nice and all, but you forget about us, your friends since the beginning. It seems that SNT is the person you always want to be around and you forget about the rest of us."  
  


Flaming Knuckles then intervened, "Yeah, remember when SNT and I worked together that one time as we both were falling from the building badly bruised and unable to fly or glide? Sonic, you went after SNT and didn't catch me."  
  
Tails then added on to that after putting down his game, knowing this was a serious conversation. "Sonic, ever since you met SNT, you've brought only her along for all of your adventures. This is fine every now and then, but now it's the only thing you do. Nobody else comes with you. Can't we go back to the old days when everyone on the team contributed equally? Especially me, your best friend?"  
  
SNT then took a deep breath ."Oh my... Is this how all of you feel? I'm sorry, I didn't know that I was this much of a nuisance." The hybrid was willing to give up anything to keep her friends happy. "I am offering to go to the sidelines for a while and let you all help Sonic."  
  
"But SNT! Wait!" Sonic objected, grabbing her arm. At that moment, SNT's pink love aura started to show itself to the blue blur.

_SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL_

"I... I..." Sonic then shook his head to get himself back in order. "Listen, to me, you are like all of Amy, Knuckles, and Tails for the price of one. This is why I have you with me all of the time."

"Oh Sonic, you can buy all of this," Amy referred to her own figure making herself look cute, "all for 12 easy payments of $19.99! Am I just something you find in a store to you?! Am I Rouge?!"

"Oh... Sonic... I..." SNT was trying to find the right words to say until Amy interrupted her who seemed like she had it with Sonic.  
  
"Don't hide behind that mask Sonic, I know you are in love with her!" Amy revealed. But, to be honest, everyone already knew that.

"AMY!" Sonic was upset at Amy for saying that.

"Even with your little obsession with SNT," Flaming Knuckles continued the conversation. "You are forgetting about the rest of us. Like we don't even matter anymore. Granted, give Tails some credit, without his help we wouldn't have been able to break into Eggman's base in the first place. If it wasn't for Amy, you would be locked up in a prison cell in that base. And without me, you wouldn't've been able to get through the ice room in the base. But for all of the things we help you with on this mission, you always take the credit. You never acknowledge our work."

"Oh... I'm sorry you all feel this way. Maybe next time I'll let you all have the credit," Sonic apologized.

"Maybe?" Tails replied. "Sonic, there is no maybe. You need to say yes or no. No 'maybes', no 'mights', just a straight-up yes or no."

"Sonic," Flaming Knuckles got his attention. "It's either that you start respecting us, or Team Sonic is over!"

"Guys guys guys!" SNT got their attention. All of the attention then shifted to her. "Listen, I know that Sonic hasn't really been doing the right thing as of recently but it doesn't mean that he doesn't care about you all."  
  
"Oh SNT..." Amy looked at her rival. "You are the heart of the problem here."  
  
"I am?" SNT touched her chest in shock in response to that statement.

"Yeah, I said that. It's always about you and SNT, isn't it Sonic? You know in that little head of yours it's true." Amy glared into Sonic's eyes.

"I... I... I don't know what to say," Sonic said, almost completely speechless.

"Let me tell you what you should say," Amy started to suggest. "We need to move on as a team and kick SNT out!"

"What?" SNT panicked about that. "But I am a useful asset, you can't just kick me out!"  
  
"Sonic, you have a choice to make," Amy insisted. "You could either pick us... your friends, and especially me." She then said with goo-goo eyes, "Or SNT, and you lose Team Sonic once and for all."  
  
"There is a third option, Amy," SNT tried to mention."We can just keep the team as it is now!"

"No! You are too much of a distraction for our team leader!" Amy insisted. "You were more afraid and cautious back when we first met you, but now you don't need us anymore. Now you can take care of yourself. Now our team can't work with you, as Sonic said that you take up 3 spots for the price of one."  
  
"But Amy!" SNT and Amy shared their glares at each other. "You can't go around acting like a team leader all of a sudden!"  
  
"Well it's either you stay or we all leave. That is Sonic's choice after all." Amy looked at Sonic to make him decide on the matter under pressure.

Sonic then closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Well If I had to pick... I would choose SNT."  
  
"WHAT?" Amy was surprised. Flaming Knuckles and Tails reacted the same way.

"Sonic!" SNT was speechless. "We don't have to make a choice, we could find some sort of compromise."

"Well..." Amy walked up to Tails and Knuckles. "Looks like the egotist picked his love over the rest of us." Everyone who was sitting down at the table then started getting up and walking the other way.

"Wait, guys!" SNT yelled. "You can't just leave!" She then tapped on Sonic's shoulder. "Sonic, you need to go apologize to them. We need to find at least some common ground here."

"SNT..." Sonic opened his eyes and looked at SNT's chest like he was hypnotized by something that was on them.

"Sonic, hello, look into my eyes!" SNT pointed at her pupils.

"...Oh... sorry. It's not a big deal. It will just be me and you working together. You're the best of all of them!" Sonic admitted.

"Sonic, don't say that!" SNT smacked Sonic in the face. "I don't want Team Sonic to go away. I like talking to all of you and helping you all out. They were all my friends too!"  
  


"SNT, only you have helped me. We don't need them anyway. We can now have all of the time to ourselves!" The idea of that suddenly made Sonic drool.

"Sonic, I don't want to see any change in our team. Our team worked perfectly together," she explained.

"Our team had to change, they were all loose baggage anyway. Change was inevitable. It was going to happen sooner or later. But change is a necessary thing we all deal with within our lives."

"I don't want to change, Sonic! I just want our team back together!" She then walked toward the direction Amy, Knuckles, and Tails went. "Sonic, I am going to rebuild this team no matter what you say about them. I insist you come with me and apologize."

"You don't know where they went! They probably went too far for you to catch them. Eggman is cooking up a new scheme and I know it. So please stay with me." Sonic basically insisted she should give up on them.

"No, Sonic, I am going to rebuild this team no matter what you do. Don't stop me!" SNT then started running after her friends.

"SNT wait! You will get lost out there! Soleanna looks the same everywhere and it's easy to get lost!" But by the time he finished that sentence, SNT disappeared into the darkness. Sonic then ran after her. "SNT!"

The hybrid kept running deeper into the city. "Amy! Tails! Knuckles!" She could barely see a thing, as it was the middle of the night, and only some of the city lights lead the way. SNT decided to use her boost to try and see if she could cover more ground. She could hear Sonic's voice bouncing off of the walls of the city, but she ignored it. "I need to find my friends."

She then grabbed onto a light post and used the momentum from her run to propel herself on top of the building doing a backflip in the process. After sticking the landing, she then got her bearings of the city. "This city is like an endless maze. How do you not get lost here?" She then looked around and once again called out her friends' names.

"Amy! Tails! Knuck-"

"Hey! Quiet down, don't you see we are trying to sleep!"

SNT looked toward the direction of the voice. "Oh... I'm sorry sir!"

"Don't apologize, just shut the fuck up!"

SNT sighed to herself and then looked up at the full moon. Then she looked at the city around herself to try and find one sign of her friends. _Even if there is no sign of them, I can't give up!_ She told herself. She continued to jump from building to building looking for any sign that they may still be there. But little did she know that all of that time would be wasted as she would never find them or Sonic for the rest of the night.

...

The sounds of thunder and raging winds were eclipsed by the image of corruption and imbalance within the universe. A raging sea was shown below, restless and unable to breathe. Yet, something felt angry and wanted to come into the universe as we know it. It wanted revenge on someone living within the universe we know.

"Aaaah!" A princess wakes up in her bed sweating bullets. _Whew, it was only a nightmare,_ she thought. Her subjects rushed into the room to see what was going on.

"Princess Elise, are you ok?!"

She quickly rubbed her eyes to get her bearings on her surroundings, then found herself looking at her own servant. She could feel something was wrong. She didn't know why she was so sensitive to the balance of nature, but she knew something was wrong. Just to make sure no rumors would get out, she decided to play it down. "I'm fine, I just had a nightmare."

"Your highness, would you like a glass of warm water to help you get back to sleep?"

"Yes, that would be great, thank you." The door then shut, introducing darkness back into the room. Elise then sat for a few seconds to see if the imbalance was still there. _Yeah, it's there, I can feel it. I wonder what is going on?_

She then looked toward her horizontal window showing a clear viewing of her kingdom and the moon in the sky above. She slowly pushed the covers off of her body and shifted herself off of the bed, then stretched herself. Once that was done, she walked toward the window to get a better look at what was going on. Ahead of the city was the ocean. She always enjoyed seeing the crisp blue water reflecting the moon rays back into the sky. Once she got a good look at them, something was off. She quickly looked at the moon and noticed the ominous clouds eclipsing some of its rays. When she looked into the distance, she noticed more of these all collected. After a few seconds of looking at them, she saw flashes of light of different colors. That had to be the source of the corruption.

"What is going on out there?" Elise asked herself. She then closed her eyes to try and talk to the storm from far away. Perhaps they may have angered the gods or something like that. She won't know unless she tries. She closed her eyes and tried to become one with the storm. Her body starts to admit an orange glow.

Dust from the carpet started to glow and orbit around her. Her nighttime dress blew with a sudden breeze surrounding the room, pulling her hair back and forth. All of a sudden, a streak of electricity then came across the sky toward the castle, breaking the window in front of her, striking her down as she stood. And just like that, there was no trace of her left. The only thing left in her place was a feather that came from her crown landing on the ground in her place.

...

"It's no use, I can't find anyone!" SNT was awake all night trying to find any one of her friends but it was like they all disappeared. She was tired and it was the first time in a long time in which she stayed up this late. All she wanted to do was get some sleep now. She decided to go back to where the team started. She didn't really know where that was, but it was a hunch they are probably taking their stuff out of there and going their own way. SNT decided to take the first boat out to the United Federation and continue her search on Angel Island. She ended up dozing off for about an hour on a bench at the dock of the Soleanna Bay. The first boat to Station Square was going to be leaving soon. She was hoping to get some more rest on the journey there. If someone was going to Angel Island, it had to be Flaming Knuckles.

SNT noticed that the weather was slightly more ominous than usual. Ahead was what looked like a stormcloud. But they didn't seem so bad. The weather was pleasant enough that nothing could delay the service.

Because Soleanna made most of its money on tourism, the ferry services were usually free to attract tourists from all over the world. It was kind of nice, as people use Soleanna as a hub for a cheaper way to get where they needed to go.

Soon, SNT boarded the ferry to Station Square and took her seat in the common room next to many other people. She didn't say a word. This was the first time she ever went alone on a ferry ride so she was not used to a lot of people. Once she sat down in her chair, she then relaxed as the restless night didn't do her any favors. After a period of time passed, the door shut on the ferry and it departed right on time.

SNT relaxed in her chair and closed her eyes to get the feel of the ship. Granted, she was one of the only anomalies aboard. What made SNT stand out was that she was a hybrid of three different species. She wasn't really used to being out in public for so long without her friends next to her.

"Mom... what type of Mobian is that?" asked a little boy pointing at her from the side of the room.

"Honey, we don't stare or point at strangers," the mother responded.

 _I know I look a little weird but nobody should be able to notice from far away... right?_ SNT asked herself with her eyes still closed.

The loudspeaker then came on to announce the departure. "Welcome to the Soleanna Ferry and our service to Station Square. The travel time to our destination is 3 hours. The weather is expected to be clear, but we do expect a slight storm on the way, so we heavily encourage that you all stay in your seats. If you ever get seasick, we do have vomit bags in the seat pocket in front of you for your convenience. We will be serving our 4-star food services in about one hour."

SNT just kept relaxing. Then she opened her eyes and looked at the window right beside her. She saw the city she was leaving behind and thought of Sonic and her friends.

 _Sonic, wherever you went, I'm sorry for leaving you. I will come back for you as soon as I find them,_ she promised.

...

SNT was standing on the edge of the ship overlooking the waters ahead. She was sort of pretending to be a part of those movies where they pretend to fly over the waters, but in this case, SNT already knew how to fly. She let the increased speed of the air roll through her hair and took slow breaths to let herself relax into it. The waves were crashing onto the tip of the ship and she was feeling the drops of water touching her muzzle. She had never been on a ship before, so this was a brand new experience.

Behind her, people were talking to each other, and it was true that she was the only one that stood out. _I wish these people would stop looking at me funny,_ she told herself.

She then walked off from the tip of a ship to let a couple have their turn "feeling the waves".

"Come on... put your hands up... do you trust me?"

"Yes... yes I do Jack."

SNT looked back at the two people climbing the railing on the tip of the deck. Suddenly an image came into her head of her and Sonic doing the same thing. She really missed the team.

"Why did this have to happen!" She asked herself as she then sat down and pouted. She then laid her head on the side of the ship, looking out over yonder. All she wanted was at least someone to talk to, but the people around her refused to even notice her, except:

"Mommy, I want to talk to the anthropomorphic abomination!"

"We don't call them that, and we don't talk to strangers honey. We are called Mobians, not abominations... Now come on, honey, your father is waiting."

SNT sighed, "That kid is starting to remind me of a certain pink cat creature with ribbons that I kind of don't want to think about."

She kept her head on the side of the ship as the wind started to pick up. The ocean was becoming rough. The number of clouds were also increasing.

"Attention Passengers, we are expecting some severe weather, but nothing too terrible. Please make your way inside of the ship."

SNT then lifted up her head and looked as everyone who was on the deck was now lining up to enter the ship through its small door. Then she got back on her feet and stretched herself. She would usually be moving more often, but she was confined to a limited space.

She then walked over to the entrance to the ship, and once she got inside, she again sat down in the chair next to the window and relaxed.

"Oh my..."

SNT opened one eye to notice one of the stewardesses pointing out what looked like a temperature gauge to her workmates.

The other girl then looked at it and stared at it for a few seconds "This isn't good... this isn't good at all."

"This isn't possible... right? I checked the weather this morning and it said that there wasn't going to be something like this."

 _What are they talking about?_ SNT asked. She then tried to get closer to the gauge to get a better look at what they were talking about. As this was happening, the ship started to increase its rocking motion as the waves were getting rougher and rougher. The winds were now also howling like the toes of Solaris were stabbed. The two girls walked away as SNT then got a better look at what it was.

"Barometric Pressure?" SNT noticed the name of the gauge. Eggman talked about that once as he was trying to find a way to control the weather. The reading on it said 995 mb. That was when SNT then got an idea about what was going on. She looked at the windows of the ship and noticed that the rain was blinding, and the wind was literally pushing on the ship as if it was slapping it in the face constantly.

"We want everyone to stay in their seats and buckle in until further notice!" yelled the attendant, trying to make sure everyone was listening. Obviously what was going on was no joke.

SNT then went up to one of the attendants. "Why would you risk our lives like this?"

The two attendants looked at each other and then tried to explain the situation without making SNT panic. "Please ma'am, please get back in your seat, it is too dangerous to be standing."

"What is the captain doing?" SNT asked, "I can't believe he would steer us into a hurricane!"

"Please ma'am, please take your seat... We don't want to panic the other passengers!"

"I demand that we head to the nearest port!" SNT made herself heard. "All of us are in danger otherwise!"

"We have a protocol for that. Please let us handle the situation. We have everything under control."

SNT then turned around, not being able to relax as the winds kept getting stronger and stronger. It looked like they were in for the long haul through this storm, and it was only a matter of time until they made it to the eye. _Why would the captain steer us into a hurricane, and why didn't anyone see this coming?_

The sounds of thunder and lightning were also creating an amazing sight above. It was like a light show. But a lot of people were feeling uneasy about the situation as the lights were flickering off and on.

"That's weird," said one guy looking at the lightshow.

"What was that?" SNT asked him.

"You know... I have lived in Station Square all of my life and went through many hurricanes... I have never seen a hurricane that would produce this much thunder and lightning. Especially with different colored lightning. That is very unusual."

SNT looked up into the sky and noticed the yellow lightning, but in an instant, she saw a faint but familiar object. It looked like a yellow Sonic... but yellow Sonic? No... It couldn't be him... right?

SNT had never really experienced a hurricane, but she did remember Eggman talking about it back when she used to live with him. That was how she knew she was in a hurricane when the pressure started dropping.

SNT kept looking out the window watching as the weather continued to disintegrate her surroundings. The ship rocked even more violently. She was surprised that the ship wasn't tipping over and was still retaining its ground... or water as I should say.

"Excuse me!" said a voice. SNT looked beside her at the woman who seemed panicked, "Have you seen my son?"

"No I haven't... why?" SNT asked.

"He is missing and I need him right next to me." A tear came down her face as she didn't know whether her little boy was swept away by the waves or in the bathroom.

SNT couldn't just sit there and let this woman cry. She felt like she was needed and knew that a little boy's life was at stake if he wasn't found. "Don't worry!" SNT got up out of her chair and then looked up at the woman, "I promise I will help you find him!"

"Oh! Thank you so much!"

SNT and the woman started looking around for the little boy. It was soon that everyone on the ship was looking, but he was nowhere to be seen. At the end of it, the woman was devastated that her son was gone.

"I'm sorry..." SNT announced. "We looked everywhere for him, but he isn't here."

"Oh no! My baby!" The woman started to cry. Other people around them started to comfort her, even though this was really a sad moment for everyone. SNT was pushed out of the way by other people as if they were trying to keep her away.

"Hey!" SNT tried to get them to notice, but it was no use. But at the corner of her eye, a silhouette of a small child was hiding in the blinding rain on the deck. SNT turned her head and found that the boy was holding on for dear life to the edge of the ship trying to make sure he didn't fly off by curling in the fetal position. SNT then ran up to the window and tried to get a closer look. It was hard to see him, but he seemed to be still alive, and all of the crashing waves on the front of the boat were threatening his life.

"He's right there!" SNT pointed. Everyone looked to where she was pointing. Even though it was very hard to see the little boy, there he was holding on to dear life.

"MY BOY!" The woman cried. "Oh my gosh! We need to get him inside now!"

"It's too dangerous to go outside," yelled the attendant. "The wind speed right now is at 155 miles per hour, we are within the eyewall of the storm. If you go out there right now you all would be swept off your feet."

SNT looked at the crying boy, knowing that he had nowhere to go. The mother was panicking as if she was having a heart attack. This was hard for SNT to take in, and she felt that she had to do something. She quickly boosted toward the door and opened it, allowing the wind to burst the door wide open and shatter all of the windows due to the increase in air pressure. Everyone got down on the ground to protect themselves from the wind.

"What are you doing!? SIT DOWN!" yelled the attendant. But SNT dived in front of and crawled into the pounding rain. It was torture to have walls of water pellets hitting your body at over 100 miles per hour.

"I need to do this... I must save that boy!" SNT said to herself. She kept crawling onto the deck to try and get to that little boy. She didn't give up and was able to use her tails to get her off of the ground and keep her stability. Her ears were popping with the sound of the wind blowing through it. She used her hand to shield the rain from her eyes. She took one step at a time toward the boy trying to keep her stability. She felt the water from the rain and sea crashing with droplets covering her body. At the corner of her eye, she saw a light silhouette of a mobian like her with wings and a ponytail. She looked kind of familiar with that long tail. Could that be... no, it can't... she hasn't seen that group of people in over a year.

SNT thought her eyes were tricking her and got next to the boy. "I got you!" she yelled as she then shielded the boy from the rain with her small body. "You're going to be ok! I got you!"

Suddenly, as her fur was blowing in the wind along with her uncontrollable ponytail, she saw standing on the ocean another silhouette of someone she recognized.This time this was a light blue figure... someone who she may have fought before. But that couldn't be her... could it?

It was when all of a sudden, a giant wave then crashed onto the deck. It was strong enough to wipe SNT and the boy off of the floor and they both felt themselves fly over the bars of the ship and start falling into the ocean.

"MOMMY!" the little boy yelled thinking that he was about to die.

"BABY!" The mother pushed everything aside to run out and try and save her boy but it was too late, the boy and SNT had fallen too far.

SNT knew she didn't want to see any families get torn apart in a matter of ten seconds. It was like time slowed down and she quickly grabbed the little boy and spun her body around to make the boy have enough momentum to make it back up onto the ship. She let go of the boy as the boy then landed into his mother's arms. But SNT only saving the boy allowed herself to be sacrificed to the ocean. _If you want me... you can have me!_

"NOOOOO!" The mother yelled as SNT's body then splashed into the rough sea below the ship.

SNT opened her eyes in the water to find that she was being pushed around by the temporary current created by the hurricane. She could not see the ship as the waters were too murky and it was also too dark to see. SNT was forced to try and swim up and get some air. She got to the top and took a deep breath as waves forced her body up and down. She tried looking around for any sign of civilization, but there was nothing anywhere.

"Hello.... Anyone there.... HELP!" She tried yelling as her head kept going underwater. It was hard for her to breathe as saltwater was starting to fill her lungs. She needed to find the ship and fast before the sea swallowed her for good.

"HELP!" she yelled again as her head then went back under. "I'm drowning!" She felt her body getting tired and it was only a matter of time.

Still, there was no response. Suddenly, there was a downforce pulling her under deeper and deeper. The pressure was increasing on her body as she felt more air being pushed out.

 _This can't be the end... not yet, I have so much to live for!_ SNT said in her mind. She tried her hardest to swim up with the last of her energy.

5...

_Oh no... I'm running out of time..._

4...

_Please... let me breathe... I need to live..._

3...

_No... Sonic... Amy... Tails..._

2...

_Let me see you... one last time..._

1...

_... I'm... sorry... I couldn't survive..._

0...

SNT then took in water into her lungs and started to pass out. Her eyes started to close as she held onto her neck feeling it close. With the last of her consciousness, she saw a bright light engulf her body but wasn't able to deduce what it was before she was gone for good. 


	2. Chapter 1: Inside the Eye

[Opening Scene Voice Acted](https://youtu.be/ERt9kn_g1SE)  
  
“Ugg...” SNT felt the liquid surrounding her head. It seemed that the water had calmed down and she was breathing fine... which was weird because she remembered drowning. 

She tried to get a grip on reality as she slowly started to open her eyes. A bright light then crept into her unprepared eyes as the sun above revealed itself. She wasn’t entirely sure of what was around her, and she tried to at least move her body, only for her head to end up underwater again. SNT closed her eyes again and held her breath. She then opened her eyes and saw glimmers of light peeking through the top of the ocean. The hybrid swam to the top of the water and took a breath. Then she wiped off the saltwater from her eyes and looked around for any signs of life. 

“What... what’s going on?” SNT asked herself.

She saw a whole entire wall of rain and wind behind her. She could hear the weather crying in agony with the sounds of waves crashing compared to the calm waters she was swimming in right now. 

SNT looked up and noticed the clouds swirling above, along with the sounds of thunder and lightning behind her. 

That was when it dawned on her where she was. “I think I’m in the eye of the storm.” Many questions plagued her mind. _Where was the storm heading? Where did the ship even go? Will I ever make it back home?_

SNT once again then let her body float on top of the water and stared straight into the eye. She let her body relax a little as it seemed that there was no civilization around her to help. She was all alone in her little wet world.  
  


SNT sighed and then started talking to herself. “Look at me... what am I doing?” The hybrid hedgehog then started to tear up. “I am just floating here, nobody here to help me, all alone. This time... I went too far with myself... I must have.”

She then took a deep breath. She looked up and scanned her head in a circle to observe her surroundings. “Now where exactly in the world am I? I don’t really know... I’m... scared... Why did I decide to go there all alone? Maybe I should have gone with Sonic and helped him fight Eggman. If I did, maybe I wouldn’t be in this situation... in a situation where I am in a watery desert with nobody around but me, myself and I.”  
  


“Is it my destiny to die out here? Is it my destiny to claim my grave on an open watery plain?” SNT asked herself. “I don’t know if angels do exist... but... someone... please... someone out there... please hear my plea!” she begged, “I still have so much I want to see and learn from this world. Please... allow me to see more of it? I sacrificed my life for that little boy... even though I am joyful that I was able to save someone in need... I still have so much I would like to do. So please... give me more time... just a little more to see the wonderful world and the beautiful things it has to offer!” She then closed her eyes to filter her tears. “Please... just one more chance!”

SNT then saw in the corner of her eye a distant landmark. “What’s that?” As she turned her head in the water to get a better look at it, “Is...is that an island?”  
  


She then got off of her back and just had her head peeking out of the water to get a better look using her hands to keep floating. “I hope it’s not a mirage... and if it isn’t... I could live another day!”

SNT then looked back at the sky and smiled. “Thank you for giving me more time!” She then started to swim to the island as fast as she could. Maybe she could get there before the eyewall gets to the island. She didn’t even care if anyone lived on it or not. What she knew was that once she was in the eye of the storm, it was not over yet, as the other side of the eyewall had yet to make it to her. She needed to get there before the other side of the storm made impact. She could try and take cover or find some sort of shelter.

SNT decided to experiment a little to try and make herself move faster. She started spinning her tails in the water, using them as a rudder to propel herself forward. Then she tried to mix it with the boost Sonic taught her to do. At that point she would move at a much faster rate than just swimming by herself.

After a few short minutes of boost swimming, she saw that the water was starting to get shallower. This was a really good sign, as it confirmed that whatever she was looking at earlier was not a mirage, but a real place. 

SNT took another look back at the wall of rain surrounding the island. The hurricane surrounding her on all sides was giving off an ominous roar like a monster was hiding behind the curtain. 

The hybrid didn’t stop, but she was losing energy fast. She needed to at least make it to the island. Once she reached dry land, she would be good to stay there for as long as she needed to catch her breath.

After feeling the sand touching the tips of her tails, she used the last of her energy to stand up and attempt to walk to the beach. She was beaten up after all of those waves took a toll on her. But with one step at a time, she was able to make it to the beach side. Once SNT was confident she was out of the water, she took a second to catch her breath, then felt her body give out. She then layed forcefully on the sandy beach face down with her eyes closed and coughing to sleep from the sand coming into her mouth. She then finally passed out, losing her grip on reality. 

...

A ticking noise calmly woke up the hybrid. Her eyelids slightly opened to find herself looking up at a ceiling fan spinning slowly. She looked down at her body, which was covered in towels, but they all felt warm and comfortable like they were recently heated.

She noticed that she was still wet from being in the water for a long time. To be honest, she didn’t know how long she was in the water. She lost her perception of time when she passed out. 

SNT then turned her head to the side to see if the ticking noise was coming from a clock. She then noticed a small homemade looking clock with the hands on it looking like it was 4:32. Judging by the sunlight, it seemed that it was in the afternoon. She must have been asleep for most of the day due to the shock.

“I wonder who decided to help me.” SNT then shifted her body and started to notice the design of the room and its tropical feel. The window showed a cliffside with trees all over it. The window next to SNT showed the ocean along with a large curtain of rain accompanying it. When she looked up, it seemed that she was still in the eye of the hurricane.

Suddenly the sounds of singing captivated her senses. Whoever it was sounded somewhat familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on who it was. The sounds of a fire starting surprised the hybrid.

“Oh come on, how do you burn soup?”

“What is going on down there?” SNT asked herself.  
  
“Well, I hope nothing will taste too bad. Maybe the scents in the air don’t smell the same in my nose, but in hers, they might be the best... maybe?” Once the sounds of liquid pouring into a dish went through the hybrid’s fox-like ears. It was taken over by the sounds of footsteps coming closer to the room. The door was made up of hanging leaves from the frame and were pushed aside revealing who had come to help her. It was a yellow figure with spikes coming down her back. She was wearing a blue slightly revealing dress. She was carrying a wooden tray filled with a bowl of soup and a can of Chao Cola to go along with it. SNT slightly recognized the girl, but couldn’t remember who it was. It looked a lot like Maria, but it wasn’t. 

“Oh, you’re awake!” the girl noticed as she then put the tray right next to the bed on the stand. “I thought you were going to be out for a while longer there. I might have ended up sleeping on the couch.” Then she pulled up a chair and checked SNT’s temperature to see if she wasn’t cold anymore.

“Was... was I really in bad shape?” the hybrid asked the porcupine. 

She nodded, “I’m afraid so. That storm you swam through must have taken a lot of life out of you, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess you can say that,” SNT laughed. “But... aren’t we in the eye of the storm? It's not over, right?”

“Well, to be honest, that storm is pretty mysterious. Once you get here, there is no getting off. Apparently that storm has been here for ages,” she explained.

“What?” SNT gasped.

“I have been stuck here for many years along with many others. And we all said that there is no way we can get off.”

SNT took a second to get the news through her mind. “So you’re saying... that I am trapped here forever?” The girl nodded in response. SNT quickly raised her torso, now sitting in her pink dress and turning toward the window with a tear rolling down her cheek. “No... no... no... I must be dreaming, this can’t be real.”

The girl stood up and hugged the hybrid to try and calm her down. “Everything is going to be fine. I know this is really hard to accept but it's true. None of us are able to get off of this island being surrounded by an infinite storm.”

“But I made a promise to myself that I wanted to keep. I can’t give up on it! What about all of the friends I left behind?”

“SNT, I am your friend, don’t you remember?”

“How do you know my name?” SNT asked in curiosity.

“I’m one of Saki’s backup singers, Alicia!” She winked and made herself look more appealing.

SNT then recognized the name. “Alicia? Oh... now I remember you.” Alicia was one of the backup talents for her sister, Saki. They previously met next to a concert hall when Saki was introducing her team. “Does that mean Saki is here too?”

Alicia nodded. “Ye!”

SNT then looked beside her for her food. She was still a little cold from the water but it seemed that the porcupine had tried to make her some warm soup to help her. The hybrid’s stomach growled a little, she hadn’t really eaten all day with the exception of the salt water she had been tasting for the past few hours.

“I knew you would be hungry. I don’t know how long you were out there at sea. To be honest, I don’t know how to cook all that well. I’m sorry if it tastes so weird,” Alicia apologizes. She was a little embarrassed that she grabbed her right arm and turned her head toward that direction.

“Oh, you don’t have to apologize, you did help me when I needed it, so I am truly grateful,” SNT smiled as she then put a spoonful of soup into her mouth. That was when her expression completely did a 180. She tried to contain her impression of the soup, but it was extremely hard to do.

“Do you like it?” Alicia asked. SNT was squealing on the inside and she then just swallowed it whole, and did a sort of pity smile. “Um... yeah... that was great!” she lied.

“Hmm... I know it's going to taste a little burnt. I kinda overcooked the noodles a little.” She admitted.

_A LITTLE, YOU OVERCOOKED MORE THAN THE NOODLES SPIKE!_ SNT screamed in her head. “It's fine.” A tear then started to roll down her face as it was extremely upsetting that the food would taste this bad.

“Oh, are you still sad? Here!” The porcupine then tried to comfort SNT by taking her hand and putting it on the hybrid’s shoulder. But that had a much different effect than she intended.

“OUCH!” SNT cried jumping back in the bed, falling off, and landing on the ground. SNT opened her eyes and found that there were needles in her shoulder.

“Oh my!” she put her hands to her face. “I’m so sorry, are you ok?” Alicia then got on her knees and tried to help her up.

SNT looked at her hands and noticed the needles still on it. She figured that it was probably better to help herself. “I think I’m fine... Thank you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” 

SNT pulled the spikes out of her shoulder and threw them away. Then got up onto her feet and brushed herself off. 

Alicia looked at the clock to examine the time. “... Oh!” She quickly got up and went into the closet to pick out one of her dresses and put it in her bag. Then she got a binder filled with sheets of paper and put it in the bag as well.

“What are you doing?” SNT asked in curiosity.

“I’m going to be late for rehearsal. But after seeing you, I don’t think Saki would mind,” the porcupine explained. “If you are feeling better, do you wanna come?”

SNT was still a little tired but maybe if she walked around for a little bit, she could recover. Plus, she wanted to see old friends that she has not seen in a while. The hybrid then positioned herself to stand on the floor. She shook herself to get more of the water off of her. Hopefully she will be able to get a bath soon.

“Let’s go, SNT,” Alicia invited as she then walked toward the front of the door with the hybrid following right behind her. It seemed that the sun was already starting to set with the eye of the storm, making the horizon much higher in the sky. At this point, SNT decided to get a closer look at the island she was on. It was mostly jungle. Some homes around from what she guessed was people wanting to live out of the village. 

“Where is the rehearsal?” SNT asked.

“Well, it's at the village.” Alicia explained.

“Then why did you decide to live outside the village?”

“Well, I like to let myself get a little loose. And I got a place which is right next to the beach which sort of fits my tropical lifestyle. Most of my clothes are for hot weather anyway, so I decided to live next to the ocean,” she explained.

After a few minutes of walking, SNT looked up the mountain to see if she could see anymore. It was a very large mountain, and it was tall enough that it had snow on top of it. SNT didn’t really know how that was possible in a tropical area, but she just accepted it. The mountain also was letting off smoke, which was a sort of signal that this was a volcanic island. Does that mean if the mountain became active that everyone on the island would vanish? That is a thought that SNT didn’t want to think about.

Soon enough, the village then came into sight as a town that was next to a cliff. The town had a central area with what seemed like a little market in the middle, and on the cliff side was a brick castle, which looked a lot like the old castles from Soleanna. They were probably all materials made from the mountain.

Alicia then walked up to what seemed like a colosseum and started walking down the stairs. SNT then saw the inside. There was a large circular stage in the middle which was a depression in the ground. It sort of looked like a soccer stadium from ancient times. In the middle of the stage was all of the stage performers setting up. Alicia used the stairs to get on the stage. “I’m sorry I’m late!” Alicia stopped to face a familiar fox.

“You better be!” yelled the fox. “Don’t you see that my image is on the line here?! Alicia, I expect you to be on time!”

Alicia looked down in response. “I understand, Saki, but I hope you are able to forgive me, because I found someone who washed up on the beach that you might recognize.” 

“Someone washes up on the beach every other month, why should I care what...” That was when the little fox then looked up the stairs in which Alicia just went down to see the familiar hybrid waving at her slowly.

“Wait...” Saki then rubbed her eyes a little to make sure she was seeing what she thought she saw. “Ni-chan.... NI-CHAN!” That was when she then ran toward the stairs and climbed them to see her. For some reason she looked a lot older the last time they met. SNT figured it might be puberty. 

“Hello, long time no see!” SNT smiled as Saki then gave her a hug. “How have you been?” 

“Well, everything was going fine until we got stuck on this island. But at least the village is decent. I wish I wasn’t just stuck here though, I would like to continue the world tour I was doing before we got trapped.”

“Yeah... I see what you mean,” SNT responded. 

Saki then pulled on her arm. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to the team!” She then guided the hybrid onto the stadium grounds and showed her the band. There were a few people around, including Alicia, who was just now changing clothes behind a partitioner. “I believe you met some of the team like Alicia but you might remember Saffron. She is the other background singer.”

Saffron was a tiger who wore pink clothes and white gloves. Her style was a little bit of a mess, but she had 11 fingers, which stood out to the hybrid. Her left hand was normal but her right had 6 fingers. She had a bang covering up one of her pink eyes and had a striped body.

“Hello,” she greeted SNT. It seemed that she was putting on the same dress Alicia had.

“Nice to see yo-” SNT responded, until Saki pushed her away and interrupted.

“She is not really that important anyway. All of them are really here to support me.” Saki then tugged on SNT’s top to move her along. “Plus, Saffron is not looking good. Her dress is ripped again!”

Saffron then looked down at her dress and noticed that one of the sleeves had a tear in it. She quickly covered it and blushed. Then ran to the partition where Alicia was. “How does this even happen?”

Saki then pointed to a green wolf/fox mix who had his back turned and was plugging in a bunch of equipment into a piano including microphones and musical instruments. “That's Rand, he is my producer/manager.”

“Wasn't Will your manager?” SNT asked. Saki then gave SNT a wide eye look.

Saki then grabbed SNT’s top and pulled her up to her face to make sure that she understood every world she said. “Don’t mention that name ever again!” 

Rand then looked behind him and at that point noticed SNT and Saki. “Oh... hi!” He then got up and walked over to the both of them. He had glasses on and a pair of gloves. He had a cape with holes in it, but it looked really old. He continued to approach the two. “I’m sorry for the mess here, I’m just doing a little set up.”

“Oh, it's ok, you don’t have to apologize. My name is SNT,” she introduced herself.

Rand then shook her hand. “Nice to meet you. Are you joining the team?”

Saki then interjected, “This is my sister, Rand, she is just here to watch us.” 

Rand then walked up to his bag and got out his laptop. While setting it up on his piano, he continued to explain, “I am the person that produces all of Saki’s music since Will left.” 

“SHISSH” Saki put her finger next to his mouth. “We don’t speak of that name!”

“She is going to find out anyway, it’s not like you can stop it forever,” he responded. It seemed that he already gave up hope on that. He shrugged as he then sat down at his piano and played scales as a warm up.

Saki walked up to her sister. “That is the main team here. We have some extras come in and out every once in a while, but these are the main people I deal with every day.”

“Well I am happy that you and your team are doing well!” SNT smiled.

Saki then squinted. “Well... well... I have been stuck on this island for so long that I am starting to think that this is hell!” 

“What? How long have you been here for?” asked SNT.

Saki grabbed her sister’s top again. “I DON’T KNOW! I have been here for so long, I’m surprised I didn’t grow a beard!”

“Saki, it's not possible for you to grow a beard. You’re female,” SNT smiled and sort of laughed at that idea.

“I kinda want one though,” Saki responded, letting go of her sister and thinking about it.

Alicia then ran up to Saki and asked, “Alright, are you ready for a rundown of the first song?”

Saki nodded. “Let's practice ‘Foxy Saki’ first, then move into ‘One World, One Girl’, then ‘Fox in a Box’. You got that Rand?” She then looked at her producer.

Rand then gave a thumbs up. As a response, Saki then added, “Remember, no piano solos! This concert is not about you, it’s about me! Got that?”

Rand rolled his eyes as he faced the piano. “I understand Saki.”

“SNT, why don’t you sit in the bleachers and tell us how we are performing?” Saki requested.

SNT nodded and then ran up to the seats to observe the rehearsal. Everyone got into position. Rand set up the mics for both Alicia and Saffron.

“Testing... Testing... Do you hear me?” Alicia asked.

“I hear you fine Alicia, you sound great. Can you both sing so I can balance you?” Rand asked, looking at his computer.

Alicia and Saffron then started singing one of Saki’s songs. “Raw raw raw, I’m the fox with the lock. Raw raw raw, The lock to your heart! Pay attention to the cutie cutie cutie cutie, because this is Saki, the fox of the box.”

“Make sure they are not louder than me Rand. Everyone must be hypnotized with my voice.” Saki mentioned.

“Too bad it's going through puberty,” Rand mumbled to himself. “Alright everyone, from the top. A 1, a 2, a 1, 2, 3, 4!”

The music started to play what seemed like the opening for a concert. SNT closed her eyes to listen to the music as everyone started to feel it go through their bodies.

While the music was playing, an unknown figure came into the room. SNT looked at her and noticed that she looked a lot like a lion but she had red wings on her back. She also had green eyes kinda like SNT did. She had rings on her arms bordering her hands and had red sleeves. Her hair had multiple ponytails wrapped in a chain.

She was looking very curious down at the rehearsal like she wanted to say something. She was obviously not wanting to interrupt the rehearsal so just waited there.

Once Saki’s band finished the first song. Saki then looked back at her band. “Not bad, but it needs to be perfect. Rand, I told you not to add a piano solo!”

“I didn’t add a piano solo, I just added variations to the song so it doesn’t sound repetitive,” he responded. “That's normal for a concert.”

“It might be normal for you, but this is not a normal concert. It's a Saki concert, and I can’t have other people stealing the spotlight! This concert is about me, not you!” She slammed on Rand’s keyboard to make sure that he got the message.

“Yes Saki, I understand!” Rand responded, “I got a little lost in the music!” `

“And Saffron, god dammit you broke the heel of your shoe.” Saki pointed out.

Saffron was on the ground rubbing her head from hitting it on the ground. “Oh... I’m sorry, this actually broke yesterday, I guess my fix for it didn’t work. Can I just not wear heels or get thicker heeled shoes?” 

“How about you just stop breaking your shoes?!” Saki suggested.

Alicia then helped her friend up off of the ground then helped her get her shoes off just so she did not feel awkward standing up.

“Alright let's just do that song again from the top and... Oh.” That was when Saki finally noticed the girl standing over them. “Ashlyn, what are you doing here? Can’t you see that we are in the middle of something?!”

SNT watching from another side of the stadium then quickly stood up to get a closer look.

“I’m sorry Saki!” Ashlyn responded, “But I just came to tell you that an emergency island meeting has been called. Everyone has to be there!”

Saki sighed, “Oh come on, we still have a lot of practice to do. Please tell me that this meeting happens in about an hour or so?”

Ashlyn shook her head, “I’m sorry, but the meeting starts immediately. I’m afraid that you’ll have to put everything on hold until it’s all over.”

“Are you sure that there is going to be a meeting?” Saki pressed further. At that point bells nearby started to ring. SNT closed her eyes to just listen to the beautiful sound of the rings.

“See?!” Ashlyn responded, “Come on, quickly!”

“That freaking princess and her dumb meetings,” Saki said under her breath, “We will return to this later. Let’s just get to the meeting.”

That was when everyone started to pack up a little but they didn’t want to pack up too much. They knew that they would be back at it in an hour or so. 

SNT was a little curious what was going on. What was so important that the leader of the island had to call a meeting, let alone an emergency meeting for that matter? What went wrong to a point where it became a safety concern?

“Come on S, let's go see what's up!” Alicia yelled invitingly.

“I’ll be right there!” SNT responded. She started to walk up the stairs right behind her friends. She noticed the now darkening skies. The fact that they were all surrounded by an endless hurricane sitting within its eye made the sun nearly invisible behind the wall of clouds which made the eye wall. With almost no sun coming through, it was practically nighttime in the village. She was surprised to see any lights on this time in the afternoon. It was not like she was up north on the ice caps with Sonic again, but it was a tropical part of the world where it should not get this dark this early. 

When SNT walked up the hill, she then noticed that a crowd gathered right at the large clock tower and the nearby building. Everyone was standing because there were no seatings.

This kind of reminded her of the time when the United Federation President hired Sonic and his friends to help defend him from Eggman during a rally. Eggman didn’t attack, but SNT felt that there were more threats coming from the President’s lips than from Eggman in a lifetime. It seemed a little dangerous to be there at all.

SNT stood next to Saki in the crowd. Her so-called sister looked at her and smiled. “Hey, do you have any idea about what the princess is going to say?”

“Princess!” SNTgave her sister a confused look, “I’m sorry, this is my first time at one of these meetings. I’m still pretty new to this.”

Once it seemed that the crowd stopped trickling in. A being that looked familiar walked up on stage. The crowd got silent as she took one step at a time toward the podium. SNT recognized the familiar white dress with the golden x-shaped straps across her chest. It was someone she saw literally the other say. _No... it couldn’t be who I think it is. Is that... Elise?_

“Good evening everyone, I am sorry for the interruption in your routines, but I feel once we solve this issue, everything will be clearer.” Elise bowed to the audience as she then looked to her side and then got out what seemed like a small ball.

SNT couldn’t really tell what that was. It almost seemed like a glass ball, but it was sort of transparent with its surroundings, At the same time it was looking like a ball of static, but you could still make it out because there was a slight glow on it. The glow was pulsing.

You could hear the audience do a sort of slight gasp like this object was important. “Is that the Crystal of Corruption?” Alicia asked. SNT looked at her in reaction and started hearing the term more around her.

Elise nodded. “Everybody knows the legend of the Crystals right?” She then looked at everyone down on the stage then Ashlyn brought over the stone with writings on it. Elise then recited the legend. 

“7 crystals of _coreuptions_ fall from the sky distorting the world it lands upon. Creating a land of _none_ past, present or future. No way to escape for anyone that gets caught. Only the key can fix the distortion in which the crystals _wat_ for. When the key fixes the crystals, something _dood_ will happen.”

“I’m sorry... that sounded stupid coming out of my mouth with all of the spelling mistakes in it, but that is how it was written,” Elise explained.  
  
SNT then noticed all of the spelling errors on the legend. “Wow, even the wise ancients didn’t know how _to grammar_. That’s pretty bad.” 

Suddenly, the look on everyone’s faces shifted. There was a sudden sense of hope in the air.

“Oh, I finally see that there is a God!” Saki announced. “I will be able to spend a vacation in my lake house. I see an end to this prison!”

“This is exciting news! I will get to see my hot friend again!” Alicia smiled.

Elise nodded and smiled. “After a year being here, I feel that the key to leaving this island and finding the source of the corruption is coming near.” She prayed, “Many of us have been waiting years to get off, and we finally have a chance. We just need to find the key.”

SNT continued to watch from the audience. She was mesmerized and excited to hear that there was a possible way off of the island. But she didn’t think that there was any way she could help. She really didn’t know why Elise was here in the first place because it was the most random thing to come up.

Elise looked around the audience then explained, “The one who is in charge of unlocking the crystal’s power is among you right now. This is why I called an emergency meeting, to find the one who will set us free from this timeless prison.”

_Oh my_ , SNT thought. _I wonder who will be up to the task?_

“Please citizens, allow me to walk among you to find the one.” Elise then proceeded to walk down the steps to her left and stood within the audience. She then went from person to person to see who was up to the task. The light got brighter the closer it was to the key in question. SNT watched this from the otherside of the audience as Elise made it slowly closer to her.  
  
The hybrid didn’t think that she was the one. There were many mobians here just like her. It was possibly a 1/50 chance of her being picked. She didn’t see how she could be the one.

At that moment, SNT started hearing whispers flowing through her ear.  
  
“S~...N~...T~...”  
  
“Huh?” She looked up and around to see what was calling her. That voice could have come from anywhere based on how many people were around her.

“S~...N~...T~.”  
  
“H-hello?” SNT questioned this voice. Saki then looked over at her sister who seemed a little spooked.

“Ni-chan?” Saki asked. “Are you ok?” 

SNT paused lost in a trance looking around. She didn’t notice Saki speaking to her.  
  
“Ni! Ni-chan,” Saki snapped in front of her to get her attention.

“Oh!” SNT finally noticed, “I’m sorry, Saki.”  
  
“Are you ok?” she asked again

“Well,” SNT continued to look around. “Do you hear someone calling me?”

“What?” Saki responded. “I don’t hear anyone calling you. But if they are, I hope they're cute!” 

SNT then looked at the crystal in Elise’s hands as she then started to get hypnotised to it. In that moment, it felt that the universe around her disappeared and the only thing that existed was her and the crystal. That was when she heard her name again as she became mesmerized by it.  
  
“S~N~T~”  
  
 _Why...?_ SNT asked herself. _Why is there a voice coming from it? I feel like I recognize this voice, but I... I can’t figure out where I heard it from._ Once a few seconds passed, SNT then reached out to touch the crystal with her hands. _What is this thing? It's like... like something is trapped... inside of the crystal... asking for my help. Well... maybe.... I can help it.... I can help it get out._ _  
__  
_Suddenly at the moment the crystal was in the palm of her hands. Reality then came back to her. Finding herself right in front of Elise. She was no longer next to Saki now standing in the middle of the crowd. It was like she made the choice to walk over to Elise to get the crystal herself like it was hers to begin with.

The crystal shone the brightest it ever was. Suddenly both her body and the crystal gave off a white aura. SNT was confused about what was happening to her. She is just learning about this crystal, but why was it reacting to her?

“What’s happening to me?” It was like some fake wind was blowing her hair. Small electric shocks came out of it and surrounded SNT’s fur. But for some reason, it didn’t hurt her. After a few seconds the light coming off of both returned to normal.

Everyone looked at the hybrid like a small glimmer of hope then filled their hearts.

“Ni-chan,” Saki asked, “are... are you the one?”

“I... I... I don’t know!” SNT responded.

Elise then reconsider the blue hybrid. But acted like she hasn’t seen her in a while. “Wait, are you the one who saved me with Sonic last year?” she asked.

“Last year?” SNT questioned. “That was yesterday. Don’t you remember?”

“Yesterday?” Elise responded. She then shook her head as she assumed that SNT hadn't been here until recently. This place was located within a domination without any time. “You’re... who are you again?”

“I’m SNT.”

Elise then grabbed the hybrid’s hand and raised it up for the crowd to see. “My loyal subjects, I must introduce Miss SNT, the one who will break us out of this prison and be our hero!”

The audience cheered the hybrid’s name as confetti then rained down to celebrate the coming of a new hero. SNT didn’t really know how to respond other than to just stand there and appreciate everyone that was there. 

Saki crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. “I wish I got this much attention back at my concerts.”

Elise then lowered the hybrid’s arm and looked at her face to face. “Please, come into the palace, there is a celebration in store for you.”  
  
“But...” SNT hesitated a little bit. “I didn’t really do anything yet.”

“I know that, but the crystal chose you to be our hero. Please, I insist, I will explain everything over the feast,” Elise explained pointing back toward the bell tower where she was staying. “If you want, you can bring your friends along.”

_Well, this is still all too sudden. I need to know what is going on before I go after it._ SNT thought to herself. _Plus, I am really hungry._

...

An hour later, SNT was sitting at a round table with a large white cloth covering it. Plates, silverware, and napkins were organized next to the plates. The napkins were shaped like tents. The walls looked as if they were in a church. The stained glass windows looked kind of new with all sorts of pictures. SNT couldn’t tell what they were really because it just looked like a bunch of shapes.

SNT was sitting on the right side of Elise who seemed to be sitting properly. SNT was sort of slumped in her chair a little, but decided to sit up straight to make herself look proper. She didn’t really have any other clothes to change into in order to make herself look more presentable so she kept the regular pink attire she wore.

Saki was sitting to the right of SNT who seemed to be wearing a golden skirt and white polo with a blue tie to top it off. Her hair was also tied up in a ponytail. To the right of Saki was Rand who wore a black polo with a tie, then next to him was Saffron, who changed into a vertically striped pink and purple shirt with a short blue skirt. For some reason, there were holes covered with clear tape. The last person to sit was Alicia, who sat at the very end, but was wearing a sparkling blue asymmetric neckline top with a short skirt attached. 

SNT looked at herself again and her improper clothing. _Yeah, I am definitely the one that stands out here. I wish I had Cream’s dress with me. Too bad it's still on the boat I left behind._

Elise then claps her hands to call the waiters to serve the food. The doors open behind her to reveal a red two tailed fox with a black striped bang handing off of her front. She was holding a kart full of covered plates. 

SNT looked at her, then realized something. _I should have noticed earlier, but the more I look at everyone on this island, the more people I sort of recognize, but I don’t remember where I saw them. Weird..._

The fox didn’t really make eye contact with anyone as she just set the food on the table like she was depressed in some way and walked away. SNT didn’t really talk to her to try and remember who it was because it looked like she was busy and tired. She didn’t want to slow her down. The fox put down 4 food items on the table. The fox then lifted the covers off of the food. On one plate was a hot dog which looked to be grilled. On another was fresh bread looking like it was a hot dog bun. Another plate had a large bowl of chilli. The last plate was a mix of vegetables looking like a salad.

“Chilli dogs,” SNT recognized.

“Serve yourself, everybody!” Elise bowed as you would see everyone trying to resist drooling at the sights of the food.

Each one of the members take their own silverware and get their own helping of food. Alicia was the only one who just got the salad and the bread. Everyone was putting the chili in the bowl and putting the dog on the plate next to the bread. Everyone but SNT, who instead cut her bread partially in half then put the dog in it with the chilli on top.

Once everyone’s plate was ready, the red fox then came back through the doors and shook a glass bottle of some red liquid. Then she opened it and poured into each of the glasses.

“Thank you Pumpkin, I think you are done here.” Elise nodded. The red fox then looked at the princess then bowed as she then excused herself out of the room without saying a word. “I promise I will pay you tomorrow.”

“Pumpkin?” SNT recognized. “Where have I heard that name?”

Elise then stood up with the glass of liquid raising for a toast and talked to all of her guests. “I must thank you all for being here tonight. I know this is sudden, but I feel that with the founding of Miss SNT, our hero, I felt that I needed to get to know her a little better.”

Everyone except SNT raised their glasses with Elise. The hybrid felt a slight hit of embarrassment strike her as all of the attention of the room went to her. “Please stop, I still haven’t really done anything yet.”

Elise then sat down and started to eat by cutting the hot dog in pieces, then dipping it in her personal bowl of chilli. Everyone else was doing the same thing. SNT on the other hand was eating it with her fingers just like Sonic does. For that, she got blank stares from her friends. She opened her eyes to find that they were staring right at her. There was chilli on the edge of her lips, and it looked extremely improper. SNT stopped chewing her food as there was a few seconds of silence. “Um... why are you all looking at me? Is there something on my face?”

“Well yeah as a matter in fact- OUCH!” Rand was speaking but got his foot stepped on by Saki.

“Ni-chan?” Saki got her attention. “Don’t you have any table manners?”

The hybrid tilted her head. “What are those? Is that dessert or something?” 

“Miss. Saki, just because Miss SNT doesn’t know proper etiquette doesn’t mean that she is a pig. As I recall, I don’t think Mr. Sonic knew proper manners either,” Elise explained.

“I’m sorry guys, I will try to eat like all of you.” SNT then picked up a fork and knife and started to cut her food and take it in small bites.

Saki looked a little embarrassed to see her sister eat like that, but she didn’t complain and just focus back on what was on her plate.

Once Elise finished the hot dog, she then put her fork down and then reached under the table to grab one of the crystals of corruption, which was once again pulsing light. She then put it next to SNT. “I think I am supposed to give this to you.”

SNT picked up the crystal and held it in her hands. “To be honest, I am honored that I was picked to do this task, but I don’t like how I was just thrusted into this without any background.”

“Hehe, that's what she- OUCH!” Rand said under his breath before once again having his leg get kicked by Saki.  
  
“That’s my joke!” Saki confronted him.

Elise nodded, “Yeah, I owe you an explanation.”

“Considering the fact that SNT did wash up on shore just today, she is the only one on the island that doesn’t know everything.” Alicia explained, “We need to get her up to speed on everything.”

Elise nodded and stood up in her seat, then looked at the stained glass windows that surrounded the dining room. She went over to one of them and started to speak. “These windows show the sort of complicated story of this island if you look closer. So I might as well start from the beginning.” Elise then pointed to the first window showing a large explosion in the sky and 7 streaks of light then emanating the island below the explosion. “It is said that a long time ago, and we don’t know why, 7 crystals dropped from the sky and landed all across the uninhabited island.”  
  
SNT noticed that right behind the window was a fire lit to keep the window much more visible from the inside. Elise continued. “Nobody truly knows where these crystals came from but some theorise that these objects hold a great power. A Power that rewrites and disturbs dimensions itself. When the crystals became a part of this world, this island was then taken out of the original universe and separated in a place where there is no time and nobody grows old.”

Elise the walks over to the next window and pointed out a picture of a hurricane and the island they were on. “This is the Infinity Storm. A storm so great that we believe that it marks the end of this timeless realm. Many people tried to escape, but no one, no matter who went ended up never coming back.“

_That must be the island I am on right now._ SNT looked at the middle of the storm. _It would make sense._

Elise then walked over to the next window showing a picture of a figure. It seemed like it was a person there but was meant to be vague as the person who designed the window couldn’t really figure out who would be the hero in this fairy tale. “One of the crystals landed right here on this cliffside, and it left the legend on the ground that I recited earlier. And this scripture gave us the hope that one day, a hero will be found to cure this island and set everyone free.”

“And the person to do that... is me?” SNT questioned. 

Elise nodded. “Clearly the crystal points to you. So your job is to collect all 7 of the crystals and find out a way to restore them back to their original form.”

“Yeah yeah this is cool and all,” Saki interrupted, “but I do have one question... How do we know if the crystals fell out of the sky if the island was uninhabited?” 

Everyone in the room paused for a second as Elise then looked back at that window. “You know what, that is a really good question.”

“Jeez, and I thought my adventures made no sense, that is quite the oversight. Do you have an answer?” Saki asked.  
  
“No!” Elise responded.

SNT then scratched her head. “I don’t get it, why would this stupid-looking crystal pick me?”

“Probably because you’re _special_ ,” Rand replied. Everyone then looked at the green wolf/fox hybrid. “Why are you all looking at me? I just said that she was _special_ ! What, it's not like _special_ is a curse word! See, look, _special_ , _special_ , _special_!”

Alicia smacks Rand upside the head. “OUCH!”  
  
“Stop saying _special_!” Alicia yelled

"We don't want another _special_ drinking game for the reader to die at the end, so stop it, Rand!" Saki demanded.

“What drinking game?” SNT asked.

“It's nothing!” Saki whistled.

Elise then looked at the crystal sitting on the table, then looked at the blue hybrid in the eyes. “SNT, I insist that you keep that crystal with you. You might find a way to unlock its original form. That is your job as the chosen one. Maybe when you find a way to get its power back, you can use the power to your advantage.”

SNT held the crystal up in her hands in all of its static looking glory. The hybrid nodded as she then asked herself. “I wonder how I am even going to unlock that power?”

Elise then asked the hybrid another question. “Do you have a place to stay for the night?”

“Well um...” SNT couldn’t really answer that question as she just looked down at the crystal.

Elise understood what that meant. “Ms. Ashlyn?”

The girl from earlier then entered the room then stood there straight up. “Yes, ma lady?”  
  
“Please prepare the guest room for Miss SNT. Also, do you mind starting a bath for her as well?”

Ashlyn nodded. “Yes ma’am.”

“Also one more thing,” Elise waved to get Ashlyn’s attention. “I am expecting that SNT doesn’t have a change of clothes since she is new to the Island, so if you could find her some pajamas and a new pair of clothes for tomorrow.”

“Oh Elise, you don’t have to do this.” SNT insisted.

“No, don’t worry about it. You are my guest. You are also going to help this island, so it only makes sense that I make sure that you are well rested healthy,” explained Elise as she grabbed onto SNT’s hand.

“Man... well... thank you so much for your help,” SNT smiled.

“My pleasure!” Elise curtsied looking proper.

In the meantime Rand was drinking from the glass when suddenly, Alicia then calls on him. “Hey Rand?”

Rand looked over to her. “Yes, what is it?”

Alicia then gets a folded up piece of paper out of her pocket and shows it to him. “I was writing a song, and I was wondering if you can help me figure out the music for it tonight if you are available.”

“Well, sure why not, we can head over to Pumpkin’s Spice and work on it if you want,” he responded.

“Yeah, that would be cool like we are in school!” Alicia took both of her hands and pointed handguns at Rand making a clicking sound with her mouth.

“Um... Alicia?” Rand cringed. “You realize school was never cool.”

“I’m trying to be cool, ok? Can I just be cool please?” she asked.

“No!”

After dinner was over, Elise then led everyone out and both SNT and her said their goodbyes. While the table was being cleaned off and SNT’s room was being prepared, the blue hybrid had the bath already prepared for her. The bathroom was in a large room where the bathtub was the size of a swimming pool and as deep as possibly 4 feet. To even help fill it, the faucet had to be large and it looked like it was made of gold. Even the toilet was made of gold. 

“I’m not really used to any of this high life stuff at all,” SNT admitted to herself. “I could get used to this. But at dinner time, it seems that I have a lot to learn.”

SNT then sunk her head under the water and blew bubbled under the cover of the suds that formed above the water. The water was so warm that it felt like this was the first time in a long time that she got a chance to relax.

Suddenly, the sound of the door echoed through the room. SNT’s head shot out of the water and she looked over to find Ashlyn with a sponge in her hands rubbing soap on it. “Hey SNT, do you need help washing your back?”

“What! NO NO NO!” SNT felt embarrassed. She didn’t understand why she was even in here. “I’ll wash it myself!”

“Are you sure you can’t reach your back by yourself? Even I have trouble. Elise and I have to wash each other’s backs when we take a bath,” she explained.

“Ok, ok, ok the less I hear about that, the better!” SNT waved both of her hands out at her. “ But please, I can wash it myself, thank you very much. I use my tails to wash my back, don't worry!”

“Are you sure? Don’t worry, it's not embarrassing or anything, it's not like someone is going to draw this scene!”

“I’m fine Ashlyn, please leave!” SNT demanded.

“Yes ma’am, I am just going to leave your change of clothes right here. Also, the clothes that you wore today are in the wash.”

SNT looked over to see her clothes nicely folded on the counter. “Thank you.” She smiled. The hybrid then talked to herself. _Really Elise? You bathe with Ashlyn? Well at least she is a girl. I haven’t really seen any guy staff on Elise’s maid team._

SNT once again sunk her head into the water only showing everything above her lip. _I guess I need to enjoy this calm before the storm. I really don’t know what to expect these next few days, so I might as well enjoy what I got while I have it._

She continued to sit in the bathtub for another 15 minutes before getting out. Once she was all done taking a bath, she was then guided to her room by Ashlyn. She was offered a glass of water, but SNT declined as she then sat on the bed with the new change of clothes for tomorrow now put on the dresser. SNT was in a pair of pink PJ’s. She had pink PJ pants on with a short shirt on with long sleeves. Her stomach was exposed, but it was just her style. SNT layed down on the largest bed she has ever slept on. It was twice the size of a king sized bed and the bed board had an emblem on it which she guessed had something to do with Elise. The room had a blue carpet floor and there was one side that was just a glass door leading to the balcony. It overlooked the village built on the island, and behind it you could see the storm with the lightning flashing from it within the clouds. There was also an ominous sound coming from it like the wind was howling from the storm.

SNT for the last time looked at the crystal up close and tried to examine it from all angles. She tried turning it around over and over again to make sure there was no obvious thing that she could do to it.

“Hmm...” SNT thought to herself. “I wonder how I will be able to return this back to its original form. I can’t see anything on it that is obvious.” SNT then looked outside again at the night sky. “Well, I guess it doesn’t hurt to figure that out tomorrow. We have all of the time in the world since this is a place where time doesn’t really exist.” She proceeded to put the crystal on the dresser and she turned off the lamp in the room. After that, she faced the window with her body and relaxed herself. Eventually, she fell asleep to the little moonlight that was creeping through the storm.

Once she fell asleep, all of a sudden, the crystal she set down then started to shine its brightest. SNT didn’t notice because she was facing the other way. SNT’s body started to glow as both of their auras then started to connect to each other like they were communicating. Like SNT said earlier, she did not know what to expect these next few days. But little did she know that she will be one of the most memorable adventures she has ever been on.


	3. Chapter 2: Zapbud Fields Zone

SNT felt the soft touch of the bed on her back as she slowly regained her touch on reality. She could feel the hot sun on her body. It was this warm feeling that made SNT realize that she didn’t really want to wake up.

“Mmm... it is so comfortable here.” The sounds of a warm breeze cause the young hybrid to turn over onto her side. But when she did that, she noticed that it sort of felt like grass. She thought that was a little strange as she expected to be on an actual bed. This caused her to slightly open her eyes to clarify with her mind that she wasn’t outside in the open. She noticed the sunlight peeking through her pupils showing day’s presents in her surroundings. She then yawned a little thinking that morning had come.

“Wait a second,” SNT remembered something. “Wasn’t I supposed to wake up in bed?” She then forced herself awake by popping her body up like a jack in the box, only leaving her legs on the ground. She then took a look around the area and noticed that she was looking at a field of flowers. 

“This must be some sort of dream,” SNT concluded. “It is the only way to explain why I can suddenly be here. Well, at least it isn’t a nightmare.” She then stretched both of her arms out then laid back down on the ground and looked directly into the sky. There were no clouds above so it was just a lovely day. She then turned her head to the right and then noticed the flowers that bloomed in the area.

SNT then took a good look at them by turning her body onto her stomach then picking the flower to see if she could recognize it. Just when she snapped the neck of the flower. She suddenly got a shock of static electricity through her gloves.

“Ooh... that hurt a little.” SNT noticed the shock piercing through her veins. “I've never seen a plant that zaps people before.”

The hybrid then looked back at the flower in her hands and noticed its tiny features. The flower had red pedals with a blue core with a slight yellow glow in the middle. There also seemed to be lightning symbols on the petals.

“This is interesting. I wonder how these flowers got these natural shapes?” SNT asked herself, looking under the flower trying to get an overall picture of what they looked like. 

Suddenly, she hears a slight sound of: “Where is it... where is the perfect Zapbud?”

SNT looked to her other side to notice a familiar face. A face she never wanted to see again. She tried so hard just to bleach him out of her memory. But once again, she fell just short. And now after a year and a half has passed, the hedgehog comes back.

_ Oh no... Is that... Sonichu? _ SNT was surprised as she quickly face planted back on the ground trying to hide from him, hoping that he won’t notice.

Sonichu was looking around from flower to flower. “How do you even find a large Zapbud? Heh, Rosechu is going to give herself as a gift when I present it to her. And oh boy I can’t wait to get another round of her bodyslam tonight!” Sonichu gave a cheeky smile along with a blush as he then looked down at the ground again..

“What is Sonichu doing in my dream?” SNT questioned quietly, still watching him hoping he didn't notice her.

Sonichu continued to scan over the flower. “You know what, they are all the same size, if I don’t get back to the gang before the meeting, I could be scolded by Punchy.” He then started picking a bunch of flowers. You could notice the sparks flying from the flowers when they were picked but it didn’t affect Sonichu. He then put them in a small jar and then started to run to the distance, leaving a small path of bent flowers.

“Do I dare follow after him or should I just stay right here and not get involved?” SNT figured. “Yeah... this is just a dream, there is no need to engage Sonichu right now. He isn’t doing any harm.”

SNT then turned her body around laying flat on the flowers looking back at the sunlight and then closed her eyes to try and enjoy the dream as it was. But then she opened them again as she then heard a familiar voice.

“S~...N~...T~...”

“Huh?” the hybrid sat up once again to hear her own name. “Anyone there? Hello?”

“S~...N~...T~...”

She looked in the direction in which Sonichu ran. They paused for a few seconds as Sonichu’s path mesmerized her. “That voice... that’s the same voice from the crystal I heard earlier.”

  
“H...e...l...p...m...e!” the voice said in her mind. At that point, SNT could not ignore this anymore. She sat up once again and got on her hands to push herself onto her feet. Then she once again stretched her arms and shook them to get them awake. She looked at herself to find that she was once again wearing her usual pink outfit, which was fine because she felt the most mobile in it. 

Once again, she then looked at the direction the voice was calling her in and took a deep breath. “I wonder, why would Sonichu keep someone hostage, and why would they be calling for my help? Something isn’t adding up here, and I need to find out why.”

She then jumped onto her feet and then stretched herself getting ready. Maybe this dream had important information in it she had to know. She remembered almost drowning in the ocean seeing many of what she thought were Sonichu’s friends. She thought her mind was messing with her, but it could be something big. Whatever it was, it wasn’t good, and she was going to find out.

“Alright, Sonichu.” SNT got on her mark getting on one of her knees like she was about to run a race. “Whatever you and your Sonic ripoff friends are doing now... bring it on.” She said as she then started counting down in her head.

“3...2...1... Go!” she then dashed ahead following Sonichu's path.

ZAPBUD FIELDS ZONE

SNT was gaining momentum with every little step she took. Following the little path, Sonichu left behind, once she gained enough speed she then entered her boost where there were practically no obstacles standing in her way. This was her dream after all... or at least she thought.

She eventually started to spot her old rodent friend ahead. But she didn’t want to get too close, as it may give her away. Sonichu then jumped over the hill where SNT lost him in her sights. She then boosted ahead to try and catch up, but suddenly, she wasn’t on the ground anymore as it seemed the reason why Sonichu jumped was to jump the canyon. She found herself falling from the cliff and right into the river below. “Oh no!” She then attempted to catch herself in mid-air by using her tails to fly out of it, but by that time it was too late. She splashed into the river head first. She quickly swam up as the river current took her hostage and she took a deep breath and tried to swim toward the side. The current was really strong and was pulling her away from the path Sonichu was following. 

She then quickly got a grip on her surroundings and targeted the nearest large rock to grab onto and regain control of herself. When she gripped on with her gloves, she pulled herself on top of the rock and then took a few breaths.

SNT was on her knees soaking wet. Her tails were officially too wet to get her out of the canyon. She tried her best to dry them up quickly but she doesn’t think she would be able to.

“Oh come on,” SNT said to herself out loud. “How can I get this wet in a dream?”

“Hehe... that’s what she said.” said a familiar sassy voice. SNT looked up to see something she hasn’t seen in over a year. A fox, or rabbit, ... or dog, to be honest, SNT didn’t know what type of animal she was, but it had the unforgettable ribbons that floated around her body. The familiar blue/pink striped white body with the light blue eyes with her sassy attitude solidified SNT’s mind on who it was.

“Sylveon?” SNT asked, recognizing her.

“That's correct reject,” said Sylveon as she then jumped on a nearby rock to make herself stand over SNT like she was the leader. “It turns out that I was the most popular character in your last adventure that I couldn’t just sit out for this. So I’m back for a second run, this time mentoring your puny little mind.”

“Puny!” As a response, SNT was angry at her but was also trying to hold it in. “Well, at least I’m not an object that was made for a contest!”

“Well at least I have a mother,” Sylveon responded. “What happened to yours, oh wait, she doesn’t exist.”

“Stop, this is not mentoring me!” SNT realized, “You're just insulting me!”

“You mean my job?” Sylveon sassed. “You see, in case you’re too dumb to figure it out yourself, I represent your sassy side.”

“Wait... you’re a part of me?” SNT asked.

“Well... yeah, let’s just say when we met, I must have left quite an...” Sylveon then smiled and posed just like she was admiring herself, “...unforgettable impression on you to a point where I am just a part of you now. I am a part of your dumb subconscious.” 

SNT then looked down a little to think to herself. “I must be going crazy somehow if this is happening to me.”

Sylveon laughed “Well, I’m sorry to break the news Miss Sue, you are crazy, but everyone knew that already.”

SNT decided to let Sylveon go with these sasses as this was just a part of her personality. “Well, if you are truly a part of me, then you already know what is going on right now.”

“Yeah, the yellow piss stain is back,” Sylveon referred to Sonichu.

SNT giggled to herself but then coughed to try and keep her face. “I can’t go after him if I am this wet.”

“If you think you’re wet now, just wait until you let some of these boys get close to you... If you know what I mean, whore!” Sylveon said with a grin and her eyebrows twitching.

“What?” SNT questioned.

“Oh... nothing, You don’t have to use your tails, idiot. Just climb the wall.” She pointed out, “...duh!”

SNT looked up at the cliff as she took both of her hands and tried to twist her tails to try and get the water out. “Well, I am not going to get anything done by just standing here. Someone is calling for me. And I need to save them.

SNT then started to climb the cliff as Sylveon watched from the rock below. “That’s the spirit, just try not to fall... for me, tee hee!”

_ Yeah yeah, shut up Sylveon! _ SNT said in her head.

“I heard that!” she responded aggressively. “Didn’t you forget I am a part of your mind?”

SNT ignored that and continued her campaign up the cliff. With every bit of her strength, she was able to make it to the top. She brushed herself off and looked where she was just at. It looked like Sylveon disappeared and was nowhere to be seen. Once she got her bearings, she saw the path Sonichu left behind and started to follow it into the distance. Once she built up enough speed again, she then started to boost again.

Weirdly enough, SNT found it a little strange that there was no Pokemon around like before. If she was transported back into Sonichu’s world she would expect to see at least some but she found it a little weird, the only Pokemon she has seen so far was Sylveon but she was a part of her mind. 

The land had many floating platforms as it seems the more SNT continued forward, the world she was in was a lot more broken apart. Once her tails were all dry, she used them to get to further platforms. 

Eventually, she saw black smoke in the distance like there was a fire burning and a settlement nearby. SNT followed that smoke from platform to platform until she got a clear view of it. Below was a tent village. The hybrid kept herself hidden because she didn’t know if Sonichu was here or not.

SNT layed on her front and watched from afar. “I wonder who is living here.” Just when she said that she saw Sonichu right in front of the burned-out campfire in the middle of town. He was holding the jar of flowers behind his back and whistling.

Out of one of the tents comes someone that SNT recognized instantly. The familiar Amy-like structure of her body and clothing with the long Raichu tail in her ears gave her away.

“It’s Rosechu,” SNT noticed. That was someone SNT had never really seen in a long time. She didn’t think they would ever meet again, but here they both were. SNT was looking at her but she was still unaware of her presence.

“Hello Sonichu,” Rosechu looked at him. She then put her chest on Sonichu’s arm and blushed as she put her head on his shoulder. It must have been a way to try and excite Sonichu. “What do you have behind your back there, my sweet bolt?”

“Heh, something for you my lovely heartsweet!” Sonichu revealed the jar of Zapbuds behind his back. “I got them for you.”

“Aww, sweet bolt, these are lovely. While you were gone, I washed all of the dishes, cleaned all of your clothes, cleaned the tent, and finished up the garden. With all of the absences of shopping malls, it's kinda hard to get new clothing.”

“Well, you better start learning how to sew, because you might need to make your own clothes,” Sonichu admitted but it sounded kind of rude. As he started to walk toward the large tent back with Rosechu he then asked, “Oh, and by the way, when you do learn, can you make me some stuff for the winter, sewing is more of a girl’s job anyway.”

“... oh yeah... sure.” Rosechu seemed like she wanted to say no but couldn’t get herself to do it. SNT didn’t know if she remembers the things she learned the last time the 2 of them met. 

“Poor Rosechu, it seems like her husband has learned nothing since the last time we encountered each other.” The hybrid wanted to help Rosechu but at this point didn’t know-how. “I just need to give it time and maybe an answer will come.”

Rosechu then asked, “Um... Sonichu, why did you have to go so far in the Zapbud Fields just to find all of this? You know you could have just walked over there to get it?”

“I wanted to find something e _ special _ ly for you out here in this useless wasteland,” he responded. “Hmm... that's weird, why did I just say ‘e _ special _ ly’ like that? Hmm... there it is again! E _ special _ ly, e _ special _ ly, e _ special _ ly!”

“So you ran to a faraway place even though all of the flowers look the same?” Rosechu pressed him for more information.

“Hey, you know what mother used to say, if they look and do the same things, treat them the same!” Sonichu shrugged.

“Well sweatbolt, can you do me a favor while you are already active? And it would really help me!” Rosechu asked as she opened the tent.

“Yes, my honey bolt?” Sonichu twinkled his eyes at her.

“Can you go out and get some more firewood?” Rosechu asked with a cute smile on her face. 

"Sweetbolt, my firewood is right here!" Sonichu pointed to the lower half of his body.

Rosechu’s left eye twitches a little. “Sonichu, you know what I meant, go find some tree limbs for the fire!”

“There is a tree limb down here, if you know what I mean!” Sonichu winked and snickered to himself. 

“JUST GET THE FIREWOOD!” Rosechu then walked into the tent and shut-in behind.   
  
“Wait, sweetbolt! Come back!” Sonichu attempted to get into the large tent but it seemed that he was somehow locked out. “Open the tent sweety, please!”

SNT heard a familiar voice “Man, Sonichu seems quite horny.” SNT looked beside her to see Sylveon observing these things with her. “But it looks like the mouse cut off his tail too early. And if that tail is not cut off yet, it needs to be.” Both of them watch Sonichu then walk away to find some firewood.

“Poor Rosechu,” SNT looked down at the ground. She then looked at the tent again. “I know that she is suffering on the inside. I promise, Rosechu, I will come back for you.”

Sylveon once again disappeared, telling the hybrid that she would be popping in and out of her dream every once in a while. 

“I am not here to save Rosechu. That is not the voice I heard. I need to go down there and figure out what I need to do to save whoever it was. And when I do, I expect to fight for it.” SNT said to herself. “Alright, I think I am prepared. I will go down there and investigate. Something or someone will be saved, and Sonichu is not going to stop me.”

The hybrid stood up on her feet and then jumped off of the platform into the tent village. She then started to walk forward slowly toward the flame still up in the middle of town. Nothing seemed to be moving nor coming out for SNT. This was usually a prime habitat for anything to pop out and surprise her. But after many adventures with Sonic, she was used to this. She did not make a noise as she walked to the middle of the town.

Once she was at the circle, the flame in the middle was burning, but it was tiny. It looked a little weird as well as it was just a small yellow flame burning on a single stick. 

“How is this fire still burning? That's a little weird!” SNT noticed. Something else that caught it off guard was that she could hear the flame whisper to her. “It's making noise, it sounds kind of familiar. Wait... was that the voice that was calling me?”

“Oh, hello there SNT.”

SNT looked up in a slight surprise to see her true yellow rival standing before her carrying logs. Both of them looked into each other’s eyes in slight anger for each other. SNT couldn’t come up with any words to respond at that point. She just chose to stay quiet.

Sonichu dropped the logs right next to him and brushed off his gloves then smirked at the hybrid. “It's been a long time since we last faced each other. And as you can see, a lot has changed.”

“Sonichu...?” SNT questioned. “What... what's going on here?”

“Do you really want to know?” Sonichu responded. “Because it doesn’t matter, as you can see, because of you, we lost everything!”

“Sonichu, I already explained that you can’t blame-” SNT tried to explain but was interrupted.

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear it. You ruined me and my family.” Sonichu claimed. “Why are you here, to laugh in my face with my failures?”

“No, Sonichu. To be honest, I just sort of found myself here,” SNT explained. “And no, I am not here to laugh at you or anything.”

“Then why are you here?” Sonichu asked. “Wait... don’t answer that question... maybe Mother sent you to me as a gift.”

SNT got a little offended. “I am nobody’s tool, Sonichu, not even yours. Never in a million years. I would rather be swimming in sewage than that!”

“A gift to teach you a lesson! Mother sent me you so I can let out all of this anger that has been boiling for over a year and a half now, and now I am going to let it all out.” Sonichu then cracked his knuckles as he then walked up to SNT. The hybrid started to back up a little but knew she couldn’t escape, not with someone's life on the line who was calling for her.

“Sonichu, please, get a hold of yourself,” SNT demanded as she shook in fear. “Please, calm down!”

Sonichu then picks up the stick with the one flame on it then touches it. “Little do you know that this flame has a little bit of power in it? Even though it is not as powerful as my mega stone, I believe I will have enough power to make sure that I wipe you out of existence.”

SNT decided that there was no use in reasoning with him at this point. She tried before and it seems that Sonichu refuses to listen to any reason. There was only one thing that she could do. She could only fight. She stood up and tried not to show any fear as she then grinds her teeth. “Alright Sonichu, I don’t really want to fight you, but if you do, let me just say that you will lose just like you lost last time.”

“We will see about that!” Sonichu got ready. You could see his body lighting up in a yellow aura surrounding it. It was probably the power he absorbed from the flame.

“Come at me Lab Rat!” SNT taunted. “Let’s see what you just injected yourself to.”

DEFEAT SONICHU!!!

  
Sonichu used his speed to run up to his rival and then performed a thunder punch. SNT ducks below the punch and grabs onto his left leg. She then lifts it off of the ground and spins it towards his right side, causing him to lose balance and falls to the ground. Then bounces him off of the ground. SNT quickly got up and kicked him away.

Sonichu then lands on the ground on his back, and while he was losing momentum, he used the last of it to do a backflip and land back on his feet. He sticks the landing then swats in place. His body starts to shine yellow as he then performs a thunderbolt and sends a few bolts of electricity towards the hybrid. “Prepare to be shocked!”

SNT ran forward toward the rodent at a fast pace. Sonichu was shooting bolts of electricity that she had to dodge by jumping and shifting to the left and right. But then Sonichu sent a group of electric bolts at her to dodge. When she did it, Sonichu did a surprising move and suddenly transported next to her without any warning and then performed a thunder punch. That was a direct hit on her face, sending her flying into a nearby platform. “Man, that felt good.” He said as he waved his arm off to try and absorb that hard hit.

SNT caused a crater on impact. As she tried to get up, Sonichu then once again teleported next to her. “Prepare for me to dig your grave!” He then ground pounded right on top of her, causing her to fall straight through the platform and onto another ground. SNT had her eyes closed through that whole ride to the bottom. She quickly tried to regain her composure. When she opened her eyes she quickly found out that Sonichu was headed right for her with his foot coming right for her head. SNT thought quickly and took out her hands and grabbed onto his leg then shifted it in front of her causing his head to hit the ground. 

The hybrid quickly shot up. “Oh I’m sorry, it seems that you are falling for me,” she said in her sassy tone. “What would Rosechu say about this when she finds out?”

“You never change SNT!” Sonichu admitted as he then got up and then took his hand and powered it up. Then he tackled SNT getting her down on the ground. He then took his hand and attempted to chop her. “HIIII-YAAA!”

SNT quickly rolled to the right allowing Sonichu’s hand to hit the ground. This caused the platform they were on to be sliced in half. Sonichu sitting in the middle lost his ground and was starting to hang in the air.

“Batter up!” SNT yelled as she put her hands in a volleyball formation and then hit Sonichu head-on. This caused his body to hurdle toward the left platform that split and caused it to break in half as well. “Aaand it's a home run!”

While Sonichu was propelled in mid-air, SNT used her tails and her boost to catch up to him and then smack him down toward another platform causing him to be buried alive. 

“This is ironic,” SNT said when she landed on top of the dirt that was shifted from the impact. “Didn’t you say  _ you _ were going to do this to me?”

“I’m not done with the planting yet.” Sonichu dug himself out of the ground and jumped back onto his feet then started to run in circles, using Volt Tackle to speed himself up. SNT felt the wind picking up as her skirt and hair were starting to blow with it. Sonichu’s effort caused an electro tornado to form. He quickly grabbed the tip of it and threw it like a dart at the hybrid.   
  
The tornado was too large to dodge. SNT felt the tip of the tornado touch her chest at an enormous speed. “AAAHHHH!” She felt thousands of volts enter her body, unable to leave her. It was like her insides were being burned and she was being turned into a barbeque. 

SNT landed on the ground on all fours breathing hard. Sonichu then made a handgun with his fingers and pointed it toward SNT at point-blank. “Oh boy, it looks like that in this game of chess, I might have just committed a checkmate!”   
  
“You don’t even know how to play chess!” SNT pointed out.

Sonichu shrugged and laughed. “Yeah, whatever, it's all over anyway. Next time you wake up, you will have horns and have 2 demon tails burning inside lava.” Sonichu then started charging up his finger. “Can you do me a favor? When you get to hell, will you tell me what it’s like?”

“Why, do you wanna know so bad? Do you plan to go there too?” SNT sassed.   
  
Sonichu ignored that as he then said. “Hasta la vista, baby!” He then shot at his rival, but SNT dodged to the left. Then she grabbed his arm and forced his body onto the ground.

“Sorry, I don’t plan on going out just yet.” SNT then got up on her feet. “Hey, Sonichu... do you wanna play kickballs?” SNT then kicks Sonichu between the legs at the force of 2 bullet trains headed toward each other at the same speed head-on. “Wow, I didn’t even have to seduce you that time.”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH NOOOTTT AGAIIIN!” Sonichu was propelled in the air off of the platform as he screamed like a girl. SNT then jumped back into the air and used both her tails and her boost to catch up to the electric hedgehog Pokemon. Then she put her foot on top of his body and forced it down right onto where the firewood used to sit before it was all burned up. This caused a crater to form in its place.

“There you go, it looks like you needed a new firepit, so I am happy I made it for free. You’re welcome!” SNT smiled. “No need to pay me back for it.”

Sonichu got up and started to cough up blood. He was breathing hard. “I don’t understand how she is able to kick me in my no no square without me being activated. Did she break my pelvis somehow just like last time?” Sonichu was holding his bottom body coughing. “I... can... still... fight!” 

“Oh, what's wrong Sonichu? It kinda sounds like you got balls stuck in your mouth.” SNT smirked. 

“I got balls of... *cough*... steel!” Sonichu announced as he kept standing but then fell to one of his knees. “I’m not giving up!”

“Steel can’t be good for you,” SNT replied.

“Well, I am no slouch, your attack... had no effect on me with my balls of steel. Take this!” Sonichu then darted forward using Volt Tackle. But SNT dashed to the side and let him get in front.

“Then ‘steel’ this!” SNT then smacked Sonichu in the face as he then landed onto the ground ahead of the hybrid. 

“No... no..........no!” Sonichu then fell unconscious from the blow, the attacks were too much for him.

SONICHU DEFEATED   
  
SNT GOT THROUGH ZAPBUD FIELDS ZONE   
  
RANK:... S... SURPRIZING!

The yellow flame that Sonichu absorbed before the fight then came out of his body and hovered over him. Then it orbited around SNT, getting faster and faster. “It looks like I was able to save you. It was no problem, little guy.” All of a sudden, the hybrid felt a tickle in her body as all of a sudden she felt her whole body get lifted off of the ground. “What's happening... where are you taking me?” The world suddenly started to disappear around her as all of a sudden she found herself within black and now flying with the yellow flame. Then the world then came back as she suddenly teleported into the bedroom she fell asleep in. It was now morning and she looked right at the bed to see herself sleeping there. The flame’s orbit now slowed down as it then entered the crystal next to the bed.

“Wait...” SNT looked at herself laying there. “Is that me? Woah AAH!” All of a sudden she then fell right into her body recombing herself with it. She then suddenly shot up in bed now back to wearing the PJ’s that were provided to her. The sun was just beginning to rise up over the eyewall. SNT was breathing hard and she touched herself to make sure she wasn’t a ghost...

“It looks like I am me again.” SNT breathed a sigh of relief as she then looked over at the dresser to find that the Crystal of Corruption had gained a yellow color. SNT remembered that the yellow flame did enter it. She decided to take a closer look at the crystal and she noticed 2 parallel lines surrounding it, and when they both got to a certain point, both lines would create almost a half-circle. Between this was another circle. SNT then recognized what this was.   
  
“These things... oh no... these things are not Crystals of Corruption. These are the Sonichu Balls!”


	4. Chapter 3: The Old Wolf in the Sea

SNT tightly held the yellow ball in her hands as her eyes gave off this shocked look. She was unable to figure out why she was able to hold this in her hand in the first place. But there it was, a Sonichu Ball, right there in her hands.

All she could really do was enter into deep thought about what she was looking at. She was stuck like that until she heard a knock at the door.

“Hey, SNT... are you awake?” 

The hybrid looked at the door and quickly recognised the voice. “Ashlyn?” 

“Yeah, well I wanted to tell you that breakfast was ready. Pumpkin made it and everything. Elise wanted to talk to you, too.”

SNT then shook her head, pushing her other thoughts away, and then got back in her cheery mood. “Yeah, thanks. Let me get ready! I’ll be right there.”

SNT then climbed to the side of the bed and yawned as she stretched her body. She then stood up and grabbed the clothes provided for her the previous night.

After putting it on, she looked at herself in the mirror. She tried to straighten her hair to make herself look more formal, but not too off from what she usually looked like. SNT then took a closer look at the clothes she was wearing. She had on a white short sleeved top with a golden “X” across it, and its back had a similar feature. Her skirt had a golden strip along the belt region, and the rest of it was white, along with the mini pants.

“It's a little weird that Elise had something this close to my usual style, but I guess this will work,” she said to herself as she turned around to get a closer look in the mirror. Once she got used to her new clothes, she grabbed the yellow Sonichu ball and headed out of the room into the large hallway. 

She tried to remember where the main room they had dinner last night in was, but almost every turn she made was like a maze. It was very easy to get lost with everything looking the same. SNT decided to rely on sound to figure out where the people were. Eventually, she found her way to the dining room and made her way in. Sitting at the table was only the princess, who had a whole pile of pancakes in front of her. Next to the pancakes was a small plate filled with one stick of butter in the shape of an emblem of some sort. Next to the butter was a tea pot filled with syrup. SNT could tell it was syrup because there was a drop of it on the table and a long sticky string was coming off of the teapot’s spout.

“Good morning Miss SNT.” SNT looked at Elise, who had given her a big smile to welcome her into the room. “I wanted you to feel comfortable, so I had Pumpkin prepare breakfast for us. Come on, have a seat.”

“Well... ok.” SNT followed Elise’s directions and sat down elegantly in her chair. She then started grabbing the plate when the princess then stopped her.

“Wait, let me handle this!” Elise insisted. She then proceeded to clap her hands. “Ashlyn, please serve our guest!”

“Yes ma’am!” Ashlyn then came into the room, but SNT proceeded to try and get it herself anyway.

“There is no need, I can get it myself,” the hybrid insisted.

“Miss SNT, you are my guest. Please let the servants do their jobs,” Elise responded. “That is what I pay them to do.”

“Lazy...” SNT whispered under her breath looking directly at the princess. Ashlyn then proceeded to serve SNT’s plate and she gave it to her. The hybrid thanked her as she then engaged Elise in conversation.

“Did you happen to find a way to fix those Crystals?” Elise asked.

“Well... about that...” SNT hesitated.

“Wait, let me see the crystal!” Elise demanded. SNT was not going to hide anything from her, so she did it. After pulling the Crystal out of her pocket, Elise noticed that the whole entire form of it had changed, especially with its new yellow color. 

“Wow... you are the hero described in the legend!” Elise got excited. “This island now has a chance to hope again!”

“Elise... I need to te-”

“I can finally return to my kingdom and serve them once again. Oh, how I have missed them!” The princess seemed to be stuck in her head, unaware of what was going on in her surroundings.

“Elise... there is somethi-”

“Soleanna, for so long I have missed you. I wonder how much you changed,” she dreamed.

“Elise, these crystals are So-.”

“So many people on this island have waited for so long and finally will be able to get out of here!”

“Elis-.”

“I am so excited, SNT is our her-.”

“ELISE CAN YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE SECOND?!” SNT yelled at the top of her lungs.

“Oh...” Elise then sat back down in her chair and looked into the hybrid’s eyes to prove she was paying attention.

SNT then sighed to herself and looked down at the Crystal. “Elise, these Crystals... I’m sorry, this is going to be a little bit hard to explain, but... it looks like the so-called ‘Crystals of Corruption’, this whole time... were the Sonichu Balls.” 

Elise then raised her eyebrows and gasped. “Oh my gosh... what is that?”

“Why did you act like you knew what that was?” SNT asked.

“Oh, I don’t really know. I just did,” she shrugged.

SNT sighed. “Well, I have a lot of explaining to do I guess. So I might as well start from the beginning.” The hybrid then sat up and turned her chair toward Elise and started to explain.

“It started 2 years ago. It was when I ended up meeting someone I try to forget. By accident, I met Sonichu.”

“Who is that? A boyfriend?” 

“What?! NOOO!” SNT blushed a little out of embarrassment at that remark Elise made. “Sonichu is not my boyfriend. Why would I want to date a yellow submarine?”

“I guess it didn’t work out. There is plenty of fish in the sea I guess,” the princess shrugged.

“Sonichu is someone who is very similar to me, yet the both of us come from very different backgrounds. I was teleported into his world only to be confronted by him and his creator. And from what I experienced, that world Sonichu is from is very...  _ special _ I should say.” 

“How would you describe this world SNT?” Elise asked.

“Well... if I had to describe it, you know what happens when you build your own country and make it this egocentric place, like Eggmanland or something like that?” SNT started to contrast.

“Was Sonichu’s face plastered all over?” the princess asked.

“Well no,” SNT answered. “It was actually his creator. Everything in this place was all based around him. I got to go someplace where the sun doesn’t shine. There are things I regret about it, but I ended up learning quite a lot. When I went to his world, I ended up overthrowing that world’s system and throwing it off balance. The Sonichu Balls, one of which I am holding right now, are basically the Chaos Emeralds of that world. This very item was used against me when that creator and I clashed in what I thought would be our final battle. I was lucky to win that day...if I didn't, I might still be stuck there.” 

“Well I guess it all worked out,” Elise smiled.

“But it wasn’t over. A few months later, I ended up once again face to face with him and Sonichu, along with all of his colleagues, when she tried to combine the world I lived in and all of the dimensions together under her rule. I had to stop that from happening too.”

“It kinda sounds like you two are rivals,” Elise replied.

“I guess you can say that. But trust me, who would want to be rivals with a banana?” SNT asked. 

“It kinda sounds like you've been on a lot of adventures. I didn’t know that about you,” Elise mentioned.

“It's not like I had a choice. I needed to do it because my life or my friends were in danger. I wouldn’t do this otherwise,” SNT explained. “But Sonichu doesn’t know how to let go of grudges. So I am guessing that he is after me again. But... something doesn’t make sense!” The hybrid then held the Sonichu Ball in her hand and took another closer look at it. “Why are the Sonichu Balls in this dimension?”

“You know,” Elise realized, “that would explain why the Crystal was all corrupted. Perhaps when they attempted to come into this dimension, but because they don’t exist here, they got corrupted.”

“But why is Sonichu putting his balls in my dimension?” SNT asked. She thought about her encounter with Sonichu in her own dream.  _ The Crystal got its color from the... oh, that flame! _

SNT then snapped her fingers. “Maybe when Sonichu tried to come into this dimension, the Sonichu Balls must have split in 2. One part was the physical form, and the other was the actual power source of the balls in the first place! This means, I think, Sonichu is trying to invade this dimension!”

“Why would he do that?” Elise asked.

“I don’t really know... but if I had to guess, it has something to do with the Sonichu Balls. Right now, Sonichu and his friends have small flames with them that are separated from these balls. This explains why they’re corrupted, because they’re not complete. Sonichu has all of the power, and if that is true, he might have enough power to infiltrate this world.”

“How do you know all of this?” Elise asked, wanting to know the context.

“You see, I had a dream last night and I confronted Sonichu. He had a yellow flame with him, and I took it from him, and it teleported me back into this dimension!” SNT explained.

“What do you think this means?”

“I think Sonichu is trying to take me out once and for all and take over this dimension. The only way I think we can stop him is to take those flames away before Sonichu pulls it off. This means that we need to collect all of the Sonichu Balls as soon as possible. I think me having one full ball might set them back a little, but from my experience, the Chaos Emeralds can do a lot of things if you only have two. Because the Sonichu Balls kind of act like Chaos Emeralds, we need to find those balls quickly. Do you know where they are?”

“Well... I don’t really know. These crystals are said to be scattered around the island. They have been seen. But I think the person you need to talk to, who has explored this island throughout, is Subaru,” Elise mentioned.

“Subaru?” The hybrid wondered who that was.

“Yeah, she is really smart. She lives at the powerplant workshop a few miles down the road near Alicia. You will find a workshop next to a cliffside with a smokestack on top. She built that herself and is providing power to this village. It's how we are able to live so comfortably on this island.”

“But why would she help me?” SNT asked.

“Well, she has been all over the island just to look for materials she could use to build all of our machines. If she knows where the crystals are, she might be the one to talk to,” Elise suggested.

“Well thank you Elise, that is extremely helpful information. I guess I can see her later,” SNT smiled.

“You better eat up,” She pointed to her pancakes, which were still sitting there. “I don’t want you to starve. Other than that, I need to do some things right now. Today is going to be a busy day!”

“What is there to do around here?” SNT asked. “It's not like you have any meetings to go to about political matters, there is nobody to trade with. We are trapped on this island with no way to get out.”

“You and Saki ask some of the most interesting questions. No wonder she considers you to be her sister,” Elise pointed out as she then walked out.

“Hey, you didn’t answer my question!” SNT pointed out, but the princess was already long gone. SNT then sighed as she then took her fork and took a bite of the pancakes. “You know what, this is actually tasty. I probably need to go see Pumpkin and see if she can teach me how to cook. Make that another thing I need to do while here. I guess at least to thank her for the food.”

Suddenly, there was a bang and a rush of air into the room. SNT looked to her side to see Ashlyn running on the other side of her and approaching the other door. “Princess, we need help!”

SNT quickly sat up and looked at Ashlyn as she was passing her. “What’s going on?”

Ashlyn quickly tried to stop herself by taking both of her feet and sliding them on the ground in front of her. She turned her body around and looked the hybrid in the eyes. “Me and a bunch of people just witnessed someone fly a plane through the storm. They emerged on fire and crashed in the sea. We need assistance!”

“Oh my, we better get some help right away!” SNT quickly put down her fork and stood up. “Where is the search party?”

“Next to Alicia’s house on the beach. Just go down the road and you can’t miss it,” the servant responded.

“Alright... 1... 2... 3... I’m gone!” At that moment, SNT boosted right out of the room, causing the tablecloth to loosen and leave all of the dishes on the table. The speed also caused the doors to come off of the hinges, crashing on the floor below.

“Oh, COME ON, I JUST FIXED THOSE!” Ashlyn announced giving off an annoyed grunt.

SNT flashed through town, heading in the direction where she washed up on the shore. She didn’t know exactly where Alicia’s house was, but she knew it was down the road that they both came down yesterday. She then looked out toward the ocean to see if she could see any clues. She saw the almost perfect shape of the eyewall of the storm, but at the same time she could see a line of dark smoke swirling toward the sea below, giving her an idea of where to go. 

Soon enough, SNT sees Alicia’s home, and next to it was a group of Mobians collected on the beach. That was when she knew she was in the right place. She then tried to slow herself down on the beach, but, in the process, her feet buried themselves in the sand, causing her to trip and land on her face. Her head and body were covered in sand as the ground swallowed what was left of her.

Once she stopped moving, she used her hands to push her head out of the hill she made. Now covered with sand, she spat it out of her mouth and shook her head.

“That’s quite an entrance,” said a blue fox who was crouched down and working on a boat motor. “Well, that is kinda what you get when the ground here is so loose.” This character had red eyes, one tail and short hair. She was wearing a small headband tied back with a short top, and had her sweatshirt tied around her waist. She was wearing black pants.

“OOH!” A young dark pink hedgehog ran to the hybrid’s aid. She was wearing a long-sleeve white shirt with golden specially-designed cuffs at the end of all sides, and there was an opening. Her pants were gray and baggy, and the belt was connected by a jewel with cross straps on it. She was also wearing high heel shoes and had a purple gem on her forehead. “Are you ok? Here, let me help you!” She then took both of her hands and put them out in front of her and started chanting something.  _ “Fannechodgme mataundoraws pioundarmentee.” _

SNT started to feel a little tingly as she suddenly felt her body be lifted off of the ground. “What... what’s going on?”

“Cas! Stop! What are you doing?” the blue fox asked.

“I’m just helping her, let me focus, Subaru, please!” she responded.

“You could have just helped her up with your hands, no need to over complicate it!” Subaru looked disappointed.

“But I don’t want to touch her, she’s covered with dirt!” Cas looked back at Subaru and stopped paying attention to SNT.

“Um, guys?” SNT said.

“You’re not going to get any disease from dirt, you’re wearing gloves for gosh sake!” Subaru snapped.

“I don’t want them hindering my magic!” Cas complained.

“GUYS!” At that point, both of them looked at the hybrid, who was in mid-air floating upside down, unable to control herself. “Please, stop fighting and get me down from here!”

“Oh, sorry,” Cas then proceeded to shake SNT off to get the sand off then dropped her on her face. “Oh whoops, sorry about that. I’m still trying to control my powers.”

SNT then whipped the sand out of her hand and then dusted herself off. “It’s fine. It’s not like I lost any brain cells... lost any brain cells.”

“This is no time for jokes!” Saki arrived with Rand and Alicia. They both had a small boat on their heads. Saki wasn’t holding it, however.

“Saki... if you don’t mind it would really help if you help us carry this to the water?” Rand asked. Both him and Alica were struggling to hold it up.

“And ruin this perfect face with sweat? ...I think not!” Saki then proceeded to walk away from them. That was when both Alicia and Rand lost their balance and landed on their sides, the heavy boat landing on top of them.

SNT then proceeded to help them by lifting the boat off of their bodies. SNT had no trouble lifting it due to having some of Knuckles’ strength. “Are you both going to be ok?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Alicia responded. 

All three of them pushed the boat toward the water as Subaru proceeded to put the motor on it.

“Alright, with this new turbocharged motor, we should be able to get to the wreckage no time!” Subaru said as she boarded the boat. 

SNT, Rand, Alica, and Cas followed Subaru’s lead and boarded. Subaru sat in the back to control the rudder as Rand sat in front and Alicia right behind him. Cas and SNT sat right next to each other.

“Y'all have fun, I’ll wait here!” Saki announced as she stepped back and waved at them.

“Do we have life jackets?” SNT asked.

“Life jackets? Who needs that in an emergency?” Subaru asked as she started the motor. Suddenly, she hit the throttle and it almost felt like everyone fell out of the boat as it proceeded to speed forward into the seas surrounding the island. The waves were rough and everyone was in for quite the ride.

“Subaru, be careful, this is my boat you're messing with!” Rand yelled as he then almost fell back on SNT due to the boat jumping off of the waves.

“Just hold on, we have no time to waste!” Subaru yelled like she was having fun and was ok with the danger. 

Just when she said that a large wave started to form in front of them. Everyone then braced for impact as it seemed that they would come off the edge of the wave and hit the water at a steep angle. As the boat climbed. Cas got up and jumped forward ahead of Alica, then Rand and off of the boat. Once she was ahead of the boat, she got in a diving position as her body started glowing purple. Then she spun her body into the water, as if she was bending it to her will. She splashed into the water causing it to suddenly make a tunnel in itself. The boat landed inside of this whirlpool following Cas’ body as it drilled through the water. They soon emerge from the other side as the magician then launches herself into the air then landing back on the boat, causing it to bounce on the water with impact. She then collapses in her seat.

“Cas, that was reckless!” Subaru told her.

“Well... if I didn’t do that, we would have drowned!” she responded while gasping for air. “I didn’t want us to die!”

“You got yourself wet in water with sediment in it but don't want to get sand on yourself?” Subaru questioned the hypocrisy.

“There's sand in the water?” Cas asked in curiosity. 

“I think we are here!” Alica announced as she then pointed toward a piece of the wreckage. Subaru then let off of the gas a little as they cruise on to water to observe. Everyone then stayed silent as they looked around for any signs of life. You could sense the faint smell of jet fuel being spilled all over. SNT could see the slight rainbow color that the oil gave off as it floated on top of the water.

“Oh my!” SNT’s mind went in circles, she never really saw a plane crash site in her life. She was trying her best to hold back the tears as she didn’t know how many people possibly died in this disaster.

A small flash then illuminated the area as the lighting struck just ahead of them. Showing the ends of the eye. It was sort of ridiculous that someone had the strength to fly through all of that with winds reaching ungodly levels.

“It looks like a small plane crash,” Subaru mentioned. Everyone looked at her. “So possibly if this is a small plane, there may only be one person to save. But who knows that they made it through.”

Cas then added, “It looks like the plane impacted the water so much that it disintegrated on impact. I say it's a very low chance that anyone survived this.” 

“Don’t give up hope yet, keep looking!” SNT stood up in the boat with her hand on her chest. All attention went to her. “Even though there is only a 1% chance of finding someone, we can’t give up!”

“She is right, even if there is a chance of life, we need to look for it!” Alicia joined her. “Let's keep looking!”

SNT then sat down on the ship and then continued to look to the left where she was sitting. In her view, they were getting closer to what looked like the tail fin of the plain. Its familiar triangular shape reminded SNT of Tails’ plane back at home. It was clear to her that the plane was blue with all of the parts floating on the water. Next to the tail of the plane, SNT noticed bubbles coming out of the water next to the tail fin. Usually that would be normal. But these bubbles were larger than usual and coming out like air was quickly escaping an underground cavern of some sort and water was leaking into it.

The hybrid then took a closer look at the tail fin and noticed its symbol. It was a golden star in it with its right point looking like it was smudged. There were also other stars on its right above the point. SNT tried to recall what the logo was. “...Wait... isn’t that the.... No... that's the Team Sonic logo.”

“SNT what are you talking about?” Rand asked.

“How... how is that possible?” SNT asked herself.

“That is a really cool logo,” Subaru mentioned. “Maybe I should print my shirts with it.

SNT then looked at the bubbles coming out of the water next to it and put two and two together. That was when she made the realization. She once again stood up in the boat.

“What’s wrong SNT, you seem a bit jumpy after looking at that tail,” Alicia asked her. “Why don’t you sit down and take a breather?”

“Um... I’ll be right back,” SNT then breathes in and holds her breath as she then jumps off of the boat and lands headfirst into the water.

“SNT!” Alicia tried to grab her leg but was too late.

“Oh no!” Rand mentioned. “What is she trying to do? Get herself killed, who knows what kinda stuff is down there!”

Meanwhile, SNT now welcomed by the cold sea below the boat opened her eyes to see the clear waters sounding her. She noticed many plane pieces floating around her but she didn’t allow that to stop her. She only had so much oxygen, she was running out of time and fast.

SNT quickly looked for the source of the bubbles and started swimming toward it. She noticed how there was a lot of air just escaping. If her hunch was correct, there may be some life trapped down there. They both were running out of time. 

The hybrid felt her body become harder to move the more she descended down into the depths. She felt her own body get crushed. She allowed her tails to propel herself forward towards the bottom of the sea.

The bottom of the sea became clear to her as she then looked up to see that the boat was now a clear dot. She didn’t know how far she went down but this was the deepest she got. SNT then looked down at the object to see where the bubbles were coming from. She noticed something within a pod. It was a red object that was almost pressed up against something. The hybrid couldn’t tell what it was. She decided to get closer to get a better look. 

Once she moved a few feet, her eyes widened and she then tried to hold her gasp to keep water from entering her body. “It’s... it’s Rookie!”

Rookie who was a red wolf with glasses and a utility belt was pressing himself up against the glass as much as possible trying to use the air that was available. It seems that he was inside of the plane cockpit in which the window was broken and allowing air to escape through its cracks. Rookie looked up to see the familiar face look straight at him. “SNT! Is that you?”

SNT tried to talk while underwater. “Blon’t worry Blookie, blille get you bout!” tried to say while rushing to his aid. She quickly got on top of the glass and tried to break in by punching at it. But it was extremely hard to puncture it.

“SNT no! You could risk your own life trying to save me. Please just go get some help and come back for me!”

_ I can’t just leave him here! _ SNT didn’t give up. But it took a toll on her. The more energy she used up, the more oxygen her body demanded. She could feel her lungs fighting her the more time that went by. She started to feel the countdown start.

5...

_ Oh no... please break. _ SNT kept punching the glass at least trying to break a lease some dent into it. But it was no luck.

4...

The hybrid decided to try something. She quickly reached into her pocket to get the Sonichu Ball. The relic glowed in her hands as she then covered it with the other hand.

3...

_ Please... please, grant me my wish, please give me the power to save Rookie. That is all I ask. Please, I’m running out of time.  _ She closed her eyes to try and turn her thoughts into the Ball into the power.

2...

“SNT, please, save yourself!” Rookie demanded. But she didn’t listen. Rookie’s little air pocket was only getting smaller. SNT didn’t listen to him and had her eyes shut.

1...

Suddenly, the Sonichu Ball reacted. SNT suddenly felt energy enter her body. She could see little sparks of energy come off of her arms like she was being shocked with electricity. But it didn’t hurt her. With this newly found energy, she then tried to perform another punch to the glass. 

_ SNT used Thunder Punch _

Suddenly with one punch, the glass shattered as electricity then entered the cockpit. With the open glass it allowed all of the air to escape. In the process of SNT breaking in, Rookie was both punched and electrocuted at the same time. 

“AAAAAAAAAAABBBLBOOB!” Rookie yelled as he then passed out.

_ Oh no! Rookie!  _ SNT quickly grabbed his body and pulled it out of the cockpit and started to work her way to the surface. As she started to spin her tails as fast as she could to get to the surface.

All of a sudden, she sees a whirlpool form above her and quickly surrounds her. SNT stops in her place and allows the current to go around her revealing it to be Cas surrounding herself with a bubble membrane.

“Grab my hand!” she said as she held out her hand. SNT did exactly that as she grabbed Rookie in her arms. And with that Cas propelled all 3 of them to the surface. All of them jumping out of the water landing in the boat. SNT was breathing hard and coughing with the lack of air. She was probably underwater for over a minute.

“SNT, did you just...” Alicia noticed Rookie who was on the ship in SNT’s arms. The hybrid laid the red fox on the boat and felt his heartbeat.

“He is still alive,” SNT mentioned it to everyone.

“I think we need to do CPR,” Rand mentioned. “Does anyone here know how to do it?”

“Well... I think I kind of know,” The hybrid answered. “I think Sonic may have taught me how to do it.”

SNT then entered a flashback.

_ “Hey Sonic... What would you do if I ever drowned?” SNT was on a beach back when Sonic Team took a one day vacation away from the city. _

_ Sonic then looked back at the little hybrid and looked like he entered a fantasy. “If you ever drown out here SNT, I will be right there to rescue you. And when you have water sloshing in your lungs. I will perform my  _ **_special_ ** _ CPR treatment. Where I touch your chest and then take a deep breath and touch my mouth to yours to give you my air.” _ __  
  


_ SNT then gave off a slightly curious look. “Sonic... you can’t swim.” _

_ “But I will swim for you!” Sonic gave off a wink and gave a thumbs up. _

_ SNT got a little concerned but then went back to the CPR topic. “That’s CPR?”  _

_ “Yep, that is the  _ **_special_ ** _ way I do it!” Sonic nodded in agreement then laughed to himself. _

_ Alright here I go!  _ SNT then touched Rookie’s chest then took a deep breath. That was when SNT got real close to Rookie’s face and then put her lips on his and used the air in her lungs to pump his own.

“Um... SNT?” Cas started to question. “Are you sure that is... how you do it?”

SNT couldn’t really answer that question as suddenly Rookie then started coughing as both of their lips then disengage from each other. Rookie opened his eyes to see SNT in front of him. He noticed saliva coming out of his lips connecting to SNT’s mouth and felt like something just kissed him. He quickly put two and two together.

“Did... did I... did I just kiss... SNT?”

“Rookie! You’re going to be ok!” The hybrid hugged him.

“I... I kissed... SNT!”

Rookie had a loss for words he didn’t know what to say. He felt his heartbeat go up to an extreme level until he suddenly felt it stop. He suddenly grabbed onto his chest and banged his head on the boat and passed out.

“Rookie... Rookie... ROOKIE!” SNT panicked.

Subaru then put her hand on his chest to see if she could feel a heartbeat. “It seems like he is having a heart attack. We need to get him to land and fast!” She then sat at the back of the boat then started up the motor. Then got on the gas hard to get it back to shore as soon as possible. “We got no time to waste.”

“For now, I will try and keep him alive,” Cas then leveled her hands over Rookie and used her powers.

“Please, hurry!” SNT yelled in panic, the group then continued to battle the waves back to shore knowing that a person’s life was on the line. Only a matter of time before the gods claim his soul. But all they could do was slow down and hopefully save him from the gods' wrath. But only time can tell if they are successful. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Diary,_

_Man, it's been a long time since I used a diary. I am sort of happy I found this empty journal. I can’t believe I found you stuck in this wasteland._

A purple Rosechu was surrounded by darkness in a smoked wasteland lying down on a flat rock. Dust was flying around her and there was a slight breeze blowing it all around. She was surrounded by almost nothing. Little bits of destroyed buildings laid around her, and it seemed that she was the only one there.

This Rosechu wore no clothes on her body and just had tennis shoes. Her middle area had a lighter purple along with her muzzle. She had dark blue eyes. She was laying on her belly writing in her diary.

_I feel that my civilization has already come to an end. I don’t know if there are any more ways I can put it or save it. But I have been through a lot over all of my life. My childhood is quite complicated._

_Where I am right now is in CWCville... or what it used to be CWCville. It’s all been destroyed. It's virtually uninhabitable here. It’s very hard to breathe here. There are no trees, no life, nothing is left. I guess the major question - if you do have a mind of your own, diary - is why did I decide to come here?_

_The reason is that I have always felt no matter what, this place is my home. I have grown attached to it over time. Even with all of its flaws, this world is perfect for me. It's the only world I felt comfortable being myself._

_I found out how to make a life here. When I left Sonichu, he did give me a little power from what used to be Magi-chan’s power to be able to make a small living. I did bring one tree over from another dimension, and it grows a very delicious fruit. I don’t know what the fruit is called, but if I could describe its taste, it’s like a watermelon/grapefruit combination. It has a little bit of a sour taste to it, which makes it have a small kick of flavor. I don’t know what to call it. I found it in a universe that is very separate from ours and I have been living off of that._

Chloe then looked over at the tree inside of the pot. It was very small, but she knew she couldn’t keep it in there for that long. _I want to plant the tree, but the ground is too infertile to do it. It's almost sand. It’s obvious that it hasn’t rained in forever here. So water has also been hard to find._

_All of the water I got was from that other universe. I created a small portal with some of Magi-chan’s power and used it to create a small pond out here. I’m still working on my own shelter. It's hard to move everything myself because everything here is practically made of rock. I was able to create a small bed for myself, but it’s not soft at all. I guess if you're playing the equivalent of Minecraft in real life, you will take anything to sleep on. To soften my bed a little, I used some of the sand around and put it on top. That has helped me sleep at night, but it's really frustrating._

_I was looking around the wasteland and I found something interesting today. I ended up finding the Master Sunstone. Chris has never really used it before, but I knew it already existed. Sonichu only took the Sonichu balls with him, but the Sunstone was too big to carry, even though somehow Sonichu is able to fit them somewhere in his unclothed body._

_Other than that, I don’t think that I have anywhere else to go, or anything to see. I guess I will just sit here waiting for my death. I don’t think I will be accepted in Sonichu’s team anymore because I went against them when they needed me most. Plus, I am just not special enough. I don’t really have anything that sets me apart. I already lost everything since Sarah and Chris disappeared and this town along with it... I just wish I had something going for me. I got the feeling that I needed to stop Sonichu, but as a Rosechu on my own, I don’t know how to do it. I am powerless alone to stop them and there is nothing special about me. All I want in my life is just some sort of purpose. Maybe all I request is to meet someone that will be willing to help me grow enough to help stop Sonichu and help steer him in the right direction. Other than that, I am basically powerless._

Chloe turned around on her back and looked directly at the completely clouded sky. There was some light but it was not very good. It wasn’t really clear if there was a sun at all. She proceeded to sit up and sit in criss-cross applesauce formation, then continued to write.

_Speaking of all of that, sometimes I think to myself about whether it was a good idea in the first place to separate from my team and go along on my own. Sonichu when I last spoke to him seemed to have a clear mission. But because of our differences, we went our own ways. I don’t know as of right now if I am doing better than him or not. I haven’t seen him in ages. The sun never comes up or comes down. I don’t think we even have a sun anymore. It’s probably more of an infinite moon on a planet that doesn’t spin._

_The only reason why I decided to write in this is that I thought I was going to be fine at first. But I have run out of Magi-chan’s power. Not necessarily run out but more running out of it. I don’t think I have enough power to find what I need to survive anymore._

_I am writing here more as a way to document my life. I realized that if I disappear or die here, I am going to end up forgotten. All of my accomplishments and experiences in my life will all go away in a blink of an eye and there would be no way to recover it from anyone. So I am writing this to document what is going on as of right now._

The Rosechu tapped her pen against her head to think, then continued with her writings. _The truth is that_ _I was born not too long ago. To be honest. I was one of the many eggs that fell from the Rainbow._

_I don’t remember much from that time but my earliest memory was me sitting in a laboratory. I hatched in a lab along with my brother who was Blaze Bob at the time. I was born in a Team Rocket Lab. I know this because my eggshells were on the table of the lab like the doctors were examining its chemical makeup._

The Rosechu started to flashback into that lab where She was trapped within a space that was exclusively for her and Blaze Bob.

_At the time, my name was R27129 as Bob’s was Y35267. They were all lab names for us. We were not allowed to have real names. We were just experiments. I guess because the Sonichu and Rosechu species were still new. Team Rocket still had to study what we were._

_One of the many tests that were given to us was to discover how much power was hidden within. So Team Rocket let us fight other trainers a few times._

Chloe remembered a large stadium. She was right in the middle of it up against another Pokemon Trainer.

_“Psyduck, use Scratch!”_

When those words were uttered, Chloe got her body ready and jumped over the attack. Then she used to tackle.

_The moves I did back then were quite basic and not as powerful as the moves I ended up later. But I am willing to admit I did learn a lot about fighting while there._

_But my successes were overshadowed by my brother. Blaze Bob Sonichu impressed the Team Rocket members as he was able to learn Ember pretty quickly. Even Giovanni was impressed by his skills. He was so powerful he was able to take down an army of Pokemon Trainers in the blink of an eye. He was not only fast but he would make himself look cool in the process._

_Blaze Bob was the only other Sonichu I knew. He was not only a brother to me but he was also my Rival. We would fight each other often. In battle, I would always get my butt kicked. I was not able to overcome any of those fire attacks he always had. It was like every time we went all out, he would learn a new move._

_Team Rocket would focus more attention on Blaze as I was stuck in the lab. Blaze was the fastest learner but I, on the other hand, was stuck in the lab with nothing to do. I was always so jealous of him. The only thing I learned naturally was Baby Doll Eyes. What does that move even do? I don’t understand it! Because of my slow learning style, I never really got to see as much action as my brother did._

_But there was a day in which both of our lives would change forever. Team Rocket decided to change course and start cloning the both of us. This was probably because of the fact that a few weeks ago, they were successful in cloning the First Sonichu. That was how Blake was born and Giovanni and Naitsirhc were wanting to do that again. They already had 2 similar beings in their grasp and to clone us would be feasible. When they announced that, it was like both Blaze Bob and I were then put under a Sleep Powder attack. I remember that day. No matter what I do it is just an unremovable stain on my memory no matter how many cans of Fanta I drink._

_I remember that day so well to a point that I might as well say word for word what it was like. I remember waking up cold and hungry. I woke up next to Blaze, both of us in a tank of Green Liquid. In front of us was our soon-to-be clones forming. I didn’t know how long I was out but I was breathing thanks to the mask they put on my face. I didn’t want to take it off because I could die if I did. Blaze was still passed out but all I did was look at him with nothing to say or do._

_“Doctor, what is the progress?” Naitsirhc asked a female scientist in the room._

_“Those two could be in there for weeks for us to redesign their DNA for the clones. We can’t keep them there forever. I believe that we will not be able to get the clones out by next week. We need to extend the deadline!”_

_Naitsirhc slammed his hands on the desk next to the woman trying to intimidate her. “Listen, we don’t have time for any delays Professor. Giovanni and I will have a clone by next week, no exceptions!”_

_“But, we are not used to making clones like this. Plus, if we try to speed it up it could end up hurting, even killing the originals!” she responded._

_“Die?” I said listening while inside of the tank. “But... I don’t want to die!”_

_“The originals will not be as good as the sequels,” he responded as he turned his back, “I don’t really care, what happens to them. As long as we have new and more powerful clones, I am afraid that those lives are replaceable.”_

_“But, sir... we need to keep them in case we want to make them Shadow Pokemon in the future! We need to study those effects!”_

_“I don’t care, just speed up the process or I will kill what is left of your own project!” he demanded._

_“What! Please, no, don’t. This is the only reason why I have agreed to work with you on this project and if you kill him... he...”_

_Naitsirch laughed, “Have no words to say? Well, you better start speeding up then. I expect a clone by Friday!”_

_“This week?” She suddenly started to panic. “But you said I had until next week!”_

_“Oh, Friday is this week?” Naitsirhc questioned._

_“Friday is every week sir!” she responded._

_“I guess you better get to it then! Now, don’t bother me, I got a power a few days ago that I think I need to share with someone. Someone who would hate to see my... exposed body.” He then proceeded to walk out of the room as the female professor then banged her head on her keyboard._

_“Dammit! Why Why Why!” she yelled to herself. At that point, a moment of shock came through my body as the fear of death consumed me. I was unable to cry simply because I was already surrounded by liquid. Only my eyes would squint to give off the image that I was upset._

_The woman then scrunched in her chair as she then looked over at me. She noticed that I was sad and I was probably looking at the whole thing now scared. She then slowly got up with a tear in her eyes. She rubbed her face then walked toward me. Like I was the only one she could talk to._

_She took a deep breath as she then leaned on the glass to my tank. “Little Rosey... I can not imagine the feelings that are coming over you right now. But... I don’t know what to do anymore.”_

_All I could do was listen to her speak. I floated there in the liquid just listening to her I guess to calm me down, but that was still unclear._

_“You know?” she got my attention, “Sometimes you have to make sacrifices when something you love is slipping away from you every day that passes, you only have so little time to work. That is sort of what is happening to me.” She then gets off of my tank and then walks to my right revealing a bright light with a frozen body inside of it. It was a little boy inside in his underwear. He looked malnourished and you could see his bones through his skin. She looked at the boy and paused for a bit. “Don’t worry my child, Even with that disease you have been fighting since birth, I promise, I will find a cure, no matter how long it takes me.”_

_She then looks back at me and Bob, who was still asleep, and sighed. “I am going to try my hardest to keep you alive but... I don’t know what else to do. I guess, if you live through this, I can teach you something.” She then gets closer to me once again. “Don’t trust anyone blindly. Don’t be like me. I chose to join Team Rocket not because I wanted to. They told me they would provide funding for my project as long as I gave them all of my research. It’s not like I had a choice, my son was in danger.”_

_A tear started dropping from her eyes as she then leaned her back on my tank and slid down it to sit. “Sometimes, I wonder if this was all worth it. Would my son who is knocking on Arceus’s door right now want me to save him. He always told me after all of those days in the hospital not to worry about him. He would always tell me to not let his struggles to keep control of my life. But what kind of child says that to their parents? I am your mother, I am supposed to care about you. That is a mother’s job!”_

_I could sort of feel where she was coming from. I was holding my heart in place trying to make sure it didn’t hurt too much._

_“When Team Rocket came in to help me, I brought in my son and started studying his condition, but at the same time, I did everything Team Rocket told me to do. I was the one who led the Shadow Pokemon project and when the existence of Sonichus and Rosechus were discovered I lead that charge too. This is why both of you are here now. These were all things I didn’t want to do, but I did it all to save my son.”_

_She then turns her body back towards me. “But now I am questioning my motives. Was all of this worth it? I was told by my husband that there was no cure no matter how much I tried to find it, but I didn’t give up. He left me since I joined Team Rocket, but yet I continued without his support. It seems I lost everything. I lost more things since starting this seemingly unwinnable war. But Giovanni has told me that a cure does exist, I just have to find it. But yet, it has hurt me more to stay here and study you along with my son, then just letting my son go to rot. Will he ever forgive me? Have I done more damage than what I wanted to do? I guess when my time comes, I will know that answer.”_

_She then cried on my tank as tears then landed on the side of it and slowly dribbled down to the ground. “I’m afraid... I’m afraid of what would happen if I let my son go. I don’t know if he would ever forgive me If I let him die. But to sacrifice 2 Pokemon in return just for him... I don’t know. I guess I have to make a choice... to kill 2 recently discovered Pokemon, or to kill off my son.”_

_She then got up and worked her way back to her computer desk and sat down. Then she looked at a switch on her desk and then looked back at me. She then sighs, “I’m... I’m sorry...” She then flicks the switch and in that instant, I started to feel an excruciating pain that I could not imagine in my life._

_The worst part about it was that I was not able to scream within a liquid. Or at least I thought. I had so much built-in pain that eventually I could not hold it in anymore. And at that point, I did something that I never thought I could do._

**_R27129 uses Disarming Voice_ **

_The voice propelled itself through the room above us as that was the way both Bob and I were both put in here and it elevated itself through the surrounding area. I don’t know if anyone heard that. Personally, I couldn’t tell at that point if it worked. I was inside of a tank in pain and I didn’t have any other options._

_I looked over at Bob, who was woken up by the sudden shocks entering both of our bodies. He couldn’t yell. But weirdly, I did, I used something I didn’t even think I knew. What was going on?_

_There was a whole entire 5 minutes of straight torture for me. It felt like it was going to last forever. I knew this was how I was going to die and I didn’t have a choice in the matter. Life was short, in fact, too short for me to really live it. But I knew it would be all over soon._

_Just when my piece of reality was about to go away, suddenly there was a crash and a bang. I opened my eyes to see the scientist on the desk now confronted by another girl. She was wearing goggles and had blond hair. She was wearing a blue shirt and had a belt of Pokeballs around her waist. She looked like a Pokemon trainer._

_“What are you doing?” she asked. “Please let them go now!”_

_The professor ended up sitting there on the ground not knowing what to do. At that point, Naitsirhc comes into the room through the hole made by her. He then throws a Pokeball into the air, saying “Zapdos, I choose you!” A large yellow bird then popped out of the small ball. “Use Thunderbolt!”_

_A Large pulse of electricity hits the trainer, emulating the bird. You could see the sparks flying off of her as she shook her head and body. “This isn’t funny anymore! What are you doing with these poor Pokemon?”_

_“My father requires that these Pokemon be killed off and cloned to become harder, better, faster, and stronger. Kinda like that song I listened to the other day.” Naitsirhc responded._

_“Killed!” the girl's eyes widened. “What’s wrong with you! Don’t you have any dignity?”_

_“Um... no... I’m fucking evil? Who do you think I am Bugs Bunny?” he asked._

_“No...?” The girl gave the son of Giovanni a questioning look._

_“Well, you're not going to stop us. There ain’t no stopping us now, we’re on the move!” the nasal-like voice responded._

_“We will see about that!” The girl threw out a Pokeball. “Go Metagross!”_

_The two of them unleashed their attacks on each other. The large blue rock monster was bouncing all over the walls avoiding all of the electric attacks that the large bird was throwing at it. With each attack, another part of the lab gets destroyed. The lady professor who was there taking cover from all of this under the desk._

_While the fight was going on, the professor was moving slowly toward the controls on the desk. I could hear her words clearly. “Must end this... I must end this now!”_

_Just when she was about to hit the switch to turn off the pulses of electricity affecting my body, Naitsirhc called her out. “STOP RIGHT THERE!”_

_The bird’s trainer then pointed toward the child’s tank and the bird then started to turn toward it, charging up a hyper beam. “Touch that switch, professor, and the child gets it!”_

_“NO!” the professor yelled._

_“What are you doing to those Pokemon, please save them!” yelled the trainer. She didn’t understand what was going on but this was already an extremely hard decision for her to make. And it was about to get worse._

_She was struggling to make a choice and I could tell that there were many voices trapped on her head trying to calculate what to do next. She knew that doing this in the first place was wrong, but she was wondering to take it back._

_After a few seconds of thinking, she then looks at Naitsirhc in the eyes. “One major thing that my son told me a long time ago was to not worry about him and continue on with my life no matter what happens. He always had a smile on his face no matter what bad news came our way. I think I now understand what he wants from me. Even though I denied that reality for so long, I have a choice to take it all back. This is why I am doing this!” She then got up and flicked the switch. And just like that, I found myself at ease along with my brother. All of the pain is mostly going away. Suddenly the liquid all drained from the tank as both me and Bob landed on our feet, now weakened by the energy that was taken. Blaze then started to punch himself through the glass, but it was too strong for him to escape. The trainer then threw out her Pokeball, revealing a Salamance inside of it. Using his tail to break the glass once and for all setting him free._

_Naitsirhc was annoyed by the actions of the professor. “If your son values your life more than his then I might as well take yours!” He then looked at Zapdos. “Use a Hyper Beam on her!”_

_Zapdos then pointed his beak at the professor as a scared look came across her face. The 3 of us, who were on the side of the room watching this, we're unable to help as I was too weak to protect her. But the girl then sends Salamance to block the attack. But Naitsirhc transformed into a Sonichu and blocked the attacks to the Hyper Beam._

_The beam hit the woman and right behind her sensitive equipment caused an explosion in the lab. That was the last time I saw that girl, and it seemed that everyone got hurt when the building collapsed in on itself. The trainer was on the ground, injured and unable to move. Salamance tried to pick her up but was unable to. When she was still conscious she recalled her Metagross and was knocked out on the ground. Both Blaze and I looked at each other, trying to help, knowing that we could die here together. We tried to get her on Salamance’s back, but couldn’t. We could barely breathe as we were where the air was toxic because of the fire. But we had to keep trying. We didn’t give up and eventually, that was when we both evolved. I became a Purple Rosechu and Bob became Blaze Bob Sonichu. I guess when we are under pressure, you can evolve. We were able to save the trainer and fly her out of the building on top of Salamance._

_Blaze and I set up a campfire on a mountain while she was knocked out. We even got to set up her tent and everything. We put her in the tent and found a sleeping mat in her bag. Then we waited by her side to wake up._

_“Huh?” she woke. Both Blaze and I stood over her._

_“Oh thank goodness!” I hugged her. “You're ok!”_

_“See, I told you she would be fine. Nobody dies in Pokemon.” Blaze laughed._

_“How would you even know that?” I asked._

_“I heard the story of one of the Pokemon Trainers that keeps coming back to life after a bunch of Pokemon tears.” Blaze explained._

_“That... sounds... stupid,” I responded. I didn’t even believe that that concept existed in this universe._

_“Are... are these Pokemon... Talking?” The girl looked a little frightened. Both of us look at her and smiled._

_“Yes... don’t all Pokemon do that?” I asked._

_The girl slapped herself in the face and shook her head. “I must be going crazy. There is no way that this could be real and these Pokemon are talking. Pokemon only say their names and roar... right?”_

_“Well, not us sugar plum!” Blaze responded. “Trust me this is no dream.”_

_The girl shouted a little looking a little frightened. She saw her bag and quickly dug through it. She pulled out a medicine bottle and opened it. Once she did that, it was flipped upside down against the palm of her hand. She shook it slowly. The bottle was empty. In that moment, you could see the panic in her eyes. Salamence had to come into the tent and calm her down. The pokemon took its head and bumped it against her. Then the dragon licked its trainer._

_“Salamence...” She petted the beast and took a few deep breaths._

_“Well if it wasn’t for this bad boy,” Blaze pointed at the dragon. “You probably would be dead.”_

_“Really?” she questioned. That was when she remembered. “Oh... the Team Rocket base caught on fire... Oh my, I lost my consciousness!_

_“Yeah, we put you on top of your Pokemon and he flew us all out,” I explained._

_The girl looked at the both of us. A tear rolled down her eye as she looked down. “Thank you... thank you for saving me.”_

_Both of us bowed in response, “We must thank you, you have saved our lives and we are forever grateful for it.” I said._

_The girl looked at the whole figure. “Who are you all supposed to be anyway. Didn’t you both used to be smaller?” she asked._

_“Oh, we evolved...” Blaze looked down at himself. He made himself look attractive like he was showing off. “Ya like it?”_

_“Um... yeah... I guess,” she responded._

_“Well to answer your question, we are called Sonichus and Rosechus. I am a Rosechu and he is a Sonichu.” I explained._

_“Oh... really? I never heard of you before,” she announced. “You both look so different from each other. Do you have names?”_

_“Yeah... my name is R27129.” I introduced myself._

_Blaze bowed to the girl. “My name is Y35267. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”_

_“Those are some weird names. Nobody gets a numbered name, that would make it too hard to remember.” The girl then turned her body toward us and thought. “Maybe I should give you both a new name.”_

_Both my brother and I looked at each other as she started to get an idea of what to call us. When she got an idea she proceeded to point to Blaze. “You looked all fired up. How about I call you Blaze Bob!”_

_“Hmm... sounds kinda stupid.” He admitted. He thought about the name even more. “Well... at least Blaze sounds cool so I think I will stick with that!”_

_The girl nodded then pointed toward me. “You’re kinda cute and innocent looking. Perhaps I could call you... Chloe?”_

_When that name entered my ears, it was like the sound of church bells ringing. I felt it was the most perfect name for me. The name itself felt therapeutic every time it is even said. I felt with my calming nature it would be perfect for me. I nodded in response. “I like the name... thank you.”_

_The girl then stood up and introduced herself. “My name is Sarah. Nice to meet you too. Are you two hungry?”_

_Both my brother and I looked at each other and nodded. That was when she got out of the tent to look at the fire that we set up. She took her bag and dug through it for a pan and started to make toasted sandwiches._

_Once the food was ready, all of her Pokemon were outside eating the food that she prepared. My brother and I have never had food like this before. We would always get oatmeal and jelly donuts made from rice and sushi._

_“This stuff is delicious!” I said out loud! I wanted to chew it so slowly to absorb every little flavor that was hidden inside of it. It captivated my mouth so much I didn’t want to stop eating._

_I could tell Blaze was feeling the same way. “That was juicy! What is this white stuff coming out of it?”_

_“It's called Mayonnaise,” Sarah explained. “It adds almost a spice to the sandwich.”_

_“Thank you Sarah for the food.” I bowed to her. I proceeded to walk to my brother. I was done with my food and I wanted to go and find a new home for us since our lives changed. “Hey Blaze... I think it’s time for us to go.”_

_“Aww... come on!” Blaze responded. “Sarah is being so nice to us and gave us food. Don’t you want to stay?”_

_“But we need to find a new place for us. Our home is gone. But I don’t think we want to be near civilization. Team Rocket could find us later!” I explained._

_“Hey!” I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Sarah smiling. “I want to offer. If you want you both could travel with me!” She got two Pokeballs out and laid them on the ground. “I am offering if you both want to come on my adventure. Perhaps if we stay together, I could offer that protection from Team Rocket. Also, train you both to be stronger. I also promise to take care of you both as we go along including food.”_

_Blaze was already tempted by the offer as he went up to the Pokeball on the ground seems like he was about to touch it. Everything Sarah was offering was tempting but I was a little hesitant. For many years, Team Rocket was my life. But also what that professor told me to not follow anyone blindingly kinda struck me in a certain place. The chance to explore the world for once sounded like a life-changing experience._

_“Well, what are we waiting for!” Blaze face planted his head on the Pokeball. “Ouch, that reall-!” That was when the Pokeball cut him off as it sucked him in now shaking._

_I kept staring at what would soon be my ball. I was still trapped in deep thought. That was when Sarah looked at me and smiled. “I promise, I will not be like any of those goons. You deserve a chance to grow stronger and see your full potential. Just come with me and you will see a land of pure imagination. ...Crap am I starting to quote stuff like that guy was doing earlier!”_

_I proceeded to laugh. That was when I made my mind up. “Fine... I’ll go with you. Just don’t hurt me too much.”_

_Sarah nodded as she picked up the ball and calmly pressed it to my head. That was when I was claimed and I was suddenly teleported in an enclosed area just for me. I didn’t fight my way out of it, I accepted it as my new home. This was the path of destiny I chose for myself and now I must see it through._

_This story does go on, but I think I am going to save that for later. I just want to tell you my perspective on my origin a little in case I do die out. I think I can start finishing this tomorrow. I wanted to get into how I ended up in this situation but it’s getting late._

_Well, that was basically all I had to say. I have been writing for so long that my hand is now tired. Thank you for letting me write everything down so far._

_Your author_

  * _Chloe Rosechu_




Chloe then proceeded to put her diary on her side and then laid down on her hand to try and sleep on yet another rock. She stared at the Sunstone right in front of her. It was said to be the most powerful ball and was the size of a Gigantamax ball. It was green and it was shining brightly.

The Rosechu opened her eyes and reshifted her body within the darkness. The only light was coming from the Sunstone itself. She kinda used it as a nightlight to see her temporary shelter in darkness. But there was a slight problem. The Master Sunstone started pulsing with light like something was wrong with it.

Chloe quickly rose up from the rock and took a few seconds to rub her eyes to make sure they were not fooling her. But it was true, the orange ball was pulsing in light. This was quite unusual for that to happen. The little Rosechu decided to get on her feet and figure out what was wrong with it. She walked over to it slowly and did a 360 check of it to make sure no bugs were on it. But how can any life be living on it if all life is gone in this universe?

She then attempted to try and roll it over to her bed. But when she touched it, something magical happened. All of a sudden power illuminated off of the gem onto her. She was now surrounded by an orange aura that was illuminating her body.

“What’s going on?” she asked herself. She was unable to move her body away as it kept her glued to the emerald. “What’s happening to me!” Suddenly, a portal opens behind her as suddenly one of her hands then starts to be pulled into the portal. She got one last glimpse of reality before all of it started warping around her into the portal ahead.

She was screaming for her life like it was about to end. Maybe this was what was inevitable, her disappearance has finally come after waiting for so long. She closed her eyes and passed out knowing that this ride would never end as the gods have finally claimed her soul for eternity.


	6. Chapter 5: The Beginning of a Journey

“Ugg...” Rookie started to feel his consciousness come back a little. He felt his body facing up on a soft surface which he concluded was most likely a bed.

“Rookie! Rookie! Please, wake up!” said a familiar voice to the young red wolf. The sounds of her angelic voice always calmed him down. There was something  _ special _ about it.

He decided to try and call her name. “S... SN... SNT?” His eyes started to open, but he still couldn’t see anything.   
  
“Rookie...” The voice cried out for him. “I’m so happy that you are ok!”

“It seems that you have a very weak heart!” said another voice he didn’t recognize. Rookie’s vision then started to clear up a little. He was able to see light illuminating in front of him and 2 silhouettes of two people. One was made of a light blue figure who seemed familiar, and the other of a dark blue figure.

“Where are we?” he asked.

SNT then got into her thinking position. “Well, that is quite a mystery. Do you want the basic answer, or do you want the complex answer?”

“Well, judging by you being here, I am guessing I am in another dimension,” Rookie concluded.

“Well yeah that is a good guess. The place we are in seems in between dimensions really,” SNT answered. “It seems that somehow you have come to a place where there is no concept of time, as we are in a place where time stands still.”

“You... you’re... pulling my leg SNT,” Rookie sort of snickered a little bit. 

“I’m telling you the truth, Rookie. I know it's kind of hard to understand what is going on, but why would I lie to you?” SNT explained.

“She is telling the truth,” explained the fox on Rookie’s right side. “I like to call this place purgatory, but it’s true. Thanks to SNT here, if she didn’t dive in after you, you could have died in the middle of the ocean.”

Rookie sat up and looked at SNT, “I... um... SNT, I don’t know how to repay you for how you saved me back there.”

“Oh Rookie, you don’t need to thank me. It was my pleasure!” SNT laughed, “I’m just happy to see you alive.” She then proceeded to smile as suddenly her aura started to expose itself.

Rookie’s heart started to once again hurt. “AAAAAHHH!”

“Rookie! Calm down!” the blue fox then got a hold of him. “Your heart is extremely weak. Please calm yourself.”

_ Oh my _ , SNT thought to herself. “Subaru, is he going to be ok?”

Subaru put Rookie down and then went to the desk to start mixing chemicals together. “I am trying to make some medicine to try and strengthen that heart a little. Also to unclog some of those blood vessels. This seems to be the only thing in which I can do without giving you surgery.”

“Is that what you are suggesting?” Rookie asked. “Should I get some sort of surgery?” 

“Yeah, I would suggest that,” Subaru confirmed. “Could I give you some medicine to help?”

“Thank you! That would be helpful,” Rookie smiled.

“Wait!” Suddenly, another familiar face then comes into the room from the boat. The child then gets out her book and sets it on the table next to Subaru.

“You know I need that space right?” 

“Subaru, you know your brewing formulas like that won’t work? Especially if they are untested,” she explained.

“Cas!” Subaru yelled at her. “You know magic is not the answer to everything, right?”

“But it can be to make this little wolf a little stronger!” She responded as she then walked up to Rookie. “Don’t worry about anything, that little heart of yours will be stronger than ever once I finish with you!”

“Um... what are you going to do with me?” Rookie asked.

“Use my magic on you,” Cas winked as she showed her fingers to him snapping them. “I am going to make your heart so big that Subaru won’t need to use you as a lab rat.”

“Cas, science knows more than magic. Science is the rules of the world!” Subaru explained.

“But you know nothing about what magic can actually do!” Cas explained. “I am going to finally prove to you that no miracle cure from mixing random plants together will cure heart disease!”

Subaru then got up to Cas’ face and pointed her finger into her chest. “And I am going to prove to you that science is the absolute law of the universe and only understanding it can cure any disease. No miracles are made with magic, but with science!” 

Cas holds out her hand, and with a fraction of a second, her book that she put on the table suddenly flew into her hand, and she started reading from it. Subaru in the meantime then went back to her set and quickly whipped something up.

SNT decided to let the experts handle the health protocols. “I think I will just leave you both to it. I should get out of your way.” She slowly backed out and hit the doorframe, surprising herself. She then moved to her side and continued her way and shut the door. 

“SNT! Don’t leave me here!” Rookie yelled in panic as the two people now stood in front of him ready to do whatever they wanted with him.

SNT joined her friends outside as they waited for the operation to be complete. Alicia, Rand, and Saki were outside. 

“So...” Saki got her attention. “You all found Rookie? Is he ok?”

SNT looked at Saki to answer the question. “It seems that he needs an operation in order for his body to function correctly.”

“AAAAAAAAAHHHH!” All of them look at the door toward the source of the noise. It was obviously Rookie’s voice.

“Rookie, hold still!” said Cas.

“Cas, get off of my side, I’m trying to keep him alive.” said Subaru.

“Please, get off of me or we might get a bad scene!” Rookie yelled in response.

While all of them were waiting for Rookie to come out of... magical surgery, Alicia and Rand were talking a little bit while Saki was relaxing. Rand was on his computer with both Alica and him sharing an earbud.

“Does that sound good?” he asked.

“Yeah, that does, our little session last night has really helped solidify the music,” Alicia pointed out. “The only thing I would change is the synth during the chorus because it doesn’t work with that completely dry.”

“Alright, I’ll try that,” Rand then starts clicking on his computer a little to fix the problem.

SNT was watching this, but she had other things on her mind. She then goes into her pocket and then gets out the yellow Sonichu ball. Saki looked at SNT when she did it and noticed the object. “Wait... is that the crystal of corruption?” 

SNT looked up to see Saki get close to get a better look. SNT then corrected her, “This is not a crystal, Saki, this... is a Sonichu Ball.” 

“Sonichu Ball?” Saki asked.

“Oh you know what, I don’t think I have ever talked to you about this. I’m sorry, I have been trying for so long to forget this, but it seems that it has come up again,” SNT explained facepalming. “I think I have a lot of explaining to do.” She then continued to explain the things that she explained to Elise including her past adventures and her run-ins with Sonichu. She also talked about last night and her adventure into his realm to bring the color back to the Sonichu ball.

“So wait...” Saki stopped her, “Something doesn’t make sense. All of this is too convenient. Why would these balls trap us here on this island if they were looking for you? And why do you think that you have to collect them?”

“I don’t really have an answer for that,” SNT admitted as she then looked back at the yellow ball. “But whatever Sonichu is doing with them, it can’t be good. I believe the only way to stop him is to collect them all. They must be scattered all over the island. We should be able to find them.”

“But SNT, this could be a trap!” Saki tugged on her arm. “I feel these things you explained to me sounds like a trap of some sort, because why would they even be here in the first place? Are you sure this is the best idea to go after these balls?”

“I don’t know,” SNT answered. “But there is only one way to find out!”

Rand and Alicia were listening to the conversation. “I bet you need all of the help you can get.” Rand responded to that. “If that is the case, if anytime you may need our help, just ask.”   
  


“Really?” SNT asked.

Saki then comes in to stop Rand, “If we don’t have practice and are not busy, only you have a lot of stuff to do for me still.”

“But you never really give me any breaks!” he argued.

“Then keep working,” she concluded. “Don’t stop or I will break you!”

“I guess the only thing I am waiting for is for Subaru to finish the operation. The princess told me that she could help me find the Sonichu Balls,” SNT announced.

“Well I don’t know when Subaru is going to be done with the operation but I don’t really know if she has ever seen them around the island,” Rand realized. “I know that she has the most knowledge of where everything is because she wouldn’t have created this amazing place without it.” 

He was referring to the powerplant/workshop they were in. There was a wooden wheel on the side of it turning to the waterfall which was pouring right beside it. On top of the workshop were 3 sets of windmills turning to the ocean breeze. All of this was to create power for the nearby village. The place looked like an aircraft hanger with all sorts of machinery inside, in which SNT didn’t know what these machines did. On one corner of it was the actual home of the fox and the hedgehog which both Subaru and Cas lived together.

The blue fox slowly comes out of the room and shuts the door. She takes a deep breath and looks at the crew just waiting outside of some sort of news about the wolf.

“Oh... if ya’ll want to know about how Rookie is doing, he is going to be fine. He just needs a good few hours of rest. I’m having Cas keep him within a calm state for me and watch his levels.”

“I hope he is going to be ok,” SNT worried.

Subaru padded SNT on the back, “He will be just fine, I promise that much.” 

SNT gave a sigh in relief, “Oh thank goodness.” She gave the fox a serious look. “I wanted to talk to you about something.” SNT then revealed the Sonichu Ball.

“What, do you need sugar?” she asked as she looked at the ball. “The crystal? Oh I see you found a way to give back its color!”

“Well yeah, but I need your help with something.” SNT then held the ball at her face. “I was wondering if you can help me find the rest of the Sonichu Balls?”

“Sonichu Balls?” Subaru asked.

SNT nodded, “Yes, these are the actual names for these things, and there are 7 of them. I have one of them, but I need 6 more.”

“Hmm,” Subaru thought for a second. “I know I have seen them around sometimes on the island but I don’t remember where they are. But I wonder....?”

Subaru pointed at the Sonichu Ball in her hands. “Do you mind if I borrow this real quick?” She then took the ball away from SNT and walked over to her table to set it down. Then she started to attach a bunch of wires to the Ball and turned on her computer.

“What are you doing?” SNT walked up to see what was going on. Subaru started to type on her computer and then looked at the ball for a second, then she got back into typing. 

“I’m just trying to find the wavelengths that this thing is emitting and see if I can get the computer to pick up on those. Once that happens, I should be able to create a program so we can see where these wavelengths are coming from all over the island and I will be able to plot them on the map I have over here to my left.” She pointed at a screen which was the map of the Island. SNT quickly went over to the map to get a closer look.

On the map, it showed the village and the workshop they were in. But there were places on the island which were still untapped by her. There was a surrounding jungle around the village, and shielding it was a large snow capped volcano with a lake in the middle. All of it surrounded by an ocean.

“Something that you should know about this map!” Subaru got up and went to another computer to continue programming. “I personally made this map from scratch as I went and surveyed everything. But there are still things here I haven’t seen yet. Did you know there are a lot of underground caves here too?” she asked.

“Well no, but I guess it is all a part of the adventure,” SNT laughed a little to herself.  _ This looks like a place which has too much to discover in it. _

“Alright, I think I have finished,” Subaru announced as she then augmented the frequincess onto the screen showing the appearance of 7 dots on the screen, revealing the Sonichu Ball’s locations. 

Two of them were on top of the volcano. One was in the jungle next to the village. Another was in the village but was cutting in and out which was sort of odd. There was one in the middle of the ocean and one on the beach on the opposite side of the island. Then there was one more that was on top of Subaru’s workshop which was definitely coming from the ball on the table.

Rand looked over at the map. “Looks like you have your work cut out for you!” he pointed out.

“It looks like there is a lot of stuff to do. The Balls won’t collect themselves. If someone has to do it, it’s going to be me,” SNT announced. 

“Do you have a plan, SNT?” he asked her.

SNT then started to think a little. “Well I think I want to go find the one in the village somewhere but I don’t know why we can sometimes pick up that signal and sometimes we can’t. So maybe I might go after the one in the jungle.”

“That jungle is what we call.... Actually, I don’t think we ever gave it a name!” Rand thought out loud.

“Are all of you that uncreative to not give the place a name?” SNT questioned in a sassy tone.

“Nah, we’re just lazy,” Rand came back.

“Figures,” SNT responded.

“But if you are going out there, be very careful. There is all sorts of wildlife in there like bears, bare bears, and bears bare bears!”

“What the heck is a bare bear?” SNT asked.

“They’re bears... ‘butt’ naked,” Rand responded.

“Are you pulling my leg?” SNT asked.

“If I was, I would be given a restraining order!” Rand responded, That was when Saki then interrupted the conversation and smacked Rand in the face. “OUCH!”

“No! SNT is to get that joke. Please do jokes like that! Don’t you know this fanfic is for kids?” Saki asked.

“Well according to the FTC it’s not!” Rand replied as he was then smacked in the face again by her. “Ouch!”

“Breaking the fourth wall is my job. Stop touching it or you will get a restraining order!” Saki replied.

“What are you all talking about?” SNT was confused about what was going on.

“Oh... it's nothing, just teaching an old dog a lesson!” Saki replied looking at Rand.

“Um...” Rand then raised his finger into the air and shut his eyes. “The term is you can’t teach an old dog new tricks. And I am not a dog, I’m a wolf!”

“Yeah... whatever,” Saki waved it off. “You get the point, SNT!”

Alicia then got her attention. “Do you think you will be needing any help getting the crystal, SNT?”

“Well, I don’t think so. Typically these adventures get harder as we go along. Right now this should be easy to deal with. I might need help later though, but thank you for the offer. I will definitely consider it. Just for now, keep watch of Rookie and make sure he gets better!”

“You got it!” Alicia answered, she then went up to Rand and grabbed him by the arm. “I guess we will be working again tonight.”

Subaru then goes up to SNT with a toolbox in which she puts on the table next to her and pulls out a machete. “You might need to get through that jungle. It’s pretty dense and uninhabited. I have been through it multiple times and I have fought a lot of snakes and bears. So promise me that you will be careful.”

SNT nodded as she took the weapon into her hands. “I will, I promise I will be back safely!”

“Also one more thing I need to tell you!” Subaru tugged her arm. “There are rumors of a monster hidden in the jungle somewhere, but I never really encountered it.”

“So... let me get this straight!” Saki started to see through Subaru’s statement. “You are telling Ni-chan here that you have been all over the island, even going through the effort of surveying it, and yet you have never seen this monster?”

“... actually you have a good point...” She started to think about that. “I said I have been all over this island, but there are still a lot of caves I have not seen.So as of right now, the underground is still a mystery.”

“Well maybe you're just not very good at surveying,” the pop star responded.

“No, it's not that, even if I did decide to mark every cave on this island, if I created a map for every little thing that is here, then my map would just look like a black screen.” she argued. “Every map maker has to make decisions on what to include on their map and what not to include, because you are trying not to confuse the reader or myself.” 

“Saki, there also might be a chance I may never encounter this monster that is hidden. If I do, I will be ready!” SNT said with confidence. “I have gone after a lot worse and I am sure that this monster will be nothing.”

Saki then proceeded to pat SNT on the back. “Well, if you think you will be fine then I trust you to get it done!”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m confident that I can get this done!” SNT responded standing up straight.

Subaru quickly starts typing on her computer and then plugs a watch into it. Then she presses the enter key. “Please, before you go, I need to give you something.” Just like that, she put something onto the watch and then gave the watch to SNT. “This watch will allow me to track your movements around the island. It not only tells time but you can also communicate with us at any time and there is also a built in Sonichu Ball Tracker so you can know where you are going. There is also a teleportation feature which will teleport you back here in case of danger or when you request it.”

“Oh... thank you, this will come in handy.” SNT nodded then attached the watch to her arm.

“Alright, it seems you are set!” Alicia announced. “Remember, you can always ask for help when you need it and we will be there in a flash!”

“Thank you all for everything. I think I better go now and get this over with!” SNT announced. She then walked one step then looked back at the crew. “Can someone please take me to the entrance to the jungle?”

“Well the place I use to enter is up the road near the village. If you go over there you should see a place where the trees sort of break in the middle and there is like a hallway.” Subaru explained. “It's a little hard to miss but it's in between Alicia’s House and the village.”

“Alright, thank you, I guess I am off. Wish me luck!” SNT then ran out of the workshop as her friends waved at her.

“Ni-chan be careful! Don’t die!” Saki yelled as she waved goodbye. 

SNT couldn’t hear that as she then ran at her usual speed. As she ran down the road, she took time to notice the waves from the ocean crashing onto the rocks letting off a strong breeze coming off of the storm that was surrounding the island. She could still see the raging lightning coming from the eyewall of the storm and still hear the thunder coming off of that. It was weird to see that when she was sleeping she could hear the storm but It never rains here.

When SNT got to the place where she thought Subaru was talking about. The village was to her left and she could still see how active it was with all of the people thinking it was just a normal day. The hybrid took a deeper look and noticed how dark the forest looked. She felt cold chills coming down her spine when she heard some noise coming from it, which gave it an eerie feel.

The hybrid was a little afraid to enter as it seemed that no sunlight came because it was swallowed up by the various leaves shielding the trees. But she knew that somewhere deep inside, where the sun didn’t shine, one of Sonichu’s balls would be hidden. There was no way for SNT to avoid this as it was going to be her to retrieve it and return its color.

Our hero took a deep sigh and then told herself, “Here we go!” Then she took one step on the grass to make sure that she wasn’t too frightened to enter. After she insured her safety she then took another breath then ran right in to pretend that there was no fear left in her heart.

With a little confidence, SNT then storms ahead into the unknown not knowing what would be hidden behind every tree. Not knowing whether or not she would return alive.


	7. Chapter 6: Island Jungle Zone

The sounds of many creatures made themselves present within the thickness of the jungle. The ground is covered with a glow of green from the leaves blocking the sun above. There was barely any sun getting through the trees and only small beams of light were hitting the grass and dirt below them.

The blue hybrid slid down one of the tree roots and jumped onto the ground landing in mud. 

“Oh...!” she said to herself. “Great, these clothes are now ruined.” SNT took a little time to try and get the mud off of the clothes given to her by Princess Elise. “Well, I guess I am going to have to replace these clothes once I get back.”

SNT then looked at the watch Subaru gave her to help her get her bearings. She saw on the map that the Sonichu ball she was looking for was just ahead. She looked ahead and grabbed the machete that was on her back and got ready. “Alright, nothing is going to stop me from getting that Sonichu Ball. Let's do this!”

ISLAND JUNGLE ZONE   
  
SNT then cut her way through the bushes of the jungle and jumped onto the tree roots in which she used as grinding rails to get to different branches in the trees. She landed on a tree branch and then boosted onto the ground where she then went right into a bear that was unable to defend itself against SNT as she was too fast for them.

The area itself according to SNT was very hard to circumnavigate as there was no straight path through the dense forest. But interestingly enough there were all sorts of tricks that SNT used from her past adventures to get through it. Vines were very prevalent in the jungle as she would use them to swing to other trees in the jungle or if they were tied to the trees she could effectively use it as a trampoline to get to higher areas. 

Mushrooms were also very promenade and would shoot out a poisonous gas at SNT causing her to become somewhat disoriented. It would cause the world around her to warp in mysterious ways. It would also cause SNT to hallucinate.

She thought she saw an enemy spanning over a gap in the forest and she wanted to use it as a way to cross the gap but ended up falling through it and landing face-first into the swamp below.

With mud now covering her face, she then whipped it off and pushed herself up onto her back.

“Getting a little dirty there, special one?”

SNT looked over to see a familiar white/pink cat creature licking her palms and laughing menacingly. “Sylveon?”

“That’s right bitch I’m back. Even in the real world, you can’t get away from me!” she announced.

“You must be another delusion!” SNT told the small cat. ”Sylveon, you are not real!”

“You're not real!” Sylveon came back. “You’re just a thought as much as I am. Did you know that?”

“Yeah, but you shouldn’t exist in this world. At least not in mine.” SNT mentioned.

“I exist everywhere, my little Sylveon Discount.” She told her. “You know what is funny right now SNT?”

“What is that?” SNT asked.

Sylveon laughed, “Did you know you are talking to a snail right now?”

“No, I’m talking to... You?” SNT then noticed the snail that was on the leaf moving very slowly. “Oh... I’m hallucinating again.”

She got back on her feet and brushed herself off then got close to the leaf again. “I’m sorry little guy.”

“It’s ok!”

“Huh?” SNT noticed that she heard a voice as she was preparing to leave. She looked back at the snail but it was just moving slowly across the leaf. It didn’t say anything. “I should probably stay away from the mushrooms.” She told herself.

She continued on her way as she looked down at her watch to try and figure out where the Sonichu ball was. She encountered a large scorpion while traveling and it was directly in her path. The red bug then attempted to sting the hybrid but she only dodged to the left and rolled on the ground. She used a tree trunk to flip herself back onto her feet then spun her body toward the tail of the bug allowing the machete in her hand to slice the tail off of the scorpion. Its green juices now flying out, SNT effectively rendered it useless toward her as it now ran from the hybrid only leaving its tail behind limp on the ground. The hybrid then continued on its way.

The zone then started to change as the map showed a large cave ahead on her watch. She reached the edge of a cliff revealing an opening to a cave bellow surrounded by tree roots and vines almost covering it up. In the middle of it was a large tree towering above her. The tree itself looked almost dead and had mushrooms and moss growing all over it. She then cut one of the vines then swung around the tree getting herself down into the cave safely. Her watch signaled that the ball had to be somewhere next to or in the tree it had to be down in the cave. She then continued her way through the cavern as it was covered in vines making it harder to walk on due to the reduced friction below her feet.

She decided not to boost as it was harder to see ahead. But in a little time, she was able to see the light at the end of the tunnel and tried to climb up to see it. When she emerged from the cave she saw a bunch of vines being tied to the middle of the circular cavern where the sun beamed from above like she was in a dormant volcano.

Right where the sunlight touches the bottom of the cave was a pedestal created by the plants and right there in the middle was a corrupted ball of static making itself known as SNT could hear her name being called. That was when she knew she was looking at the Sonichu Ball.

“Alright, Sonichu ball number 2 here I come.” SNT cracked her knuckles and started getting closer. 

It didn’t seem all that dangerous so SNT just casually walked up without any regard when all of a sudden, a 2 sided shell then closes the ball within itself and then brings it underground. SNT stopped in her place as suddenly the ground started to shake. “Huh... what is going on?” All of a sudden, a giant pitcher plant then arises from the ground. Its green skin with red vines oozing with sap now pointed directly at SNT. Little venus fly traps surrounding the main plant itself. The teeth of all of these satellites oozed with acids looking hungry for a taste of the hybrid hedgehog. 

“I... I have to fight that?” SNT was a little grossed out but then realized that she has been through a lot worse. But this liquid was more acidic so she needed to try not to be digested by them.

SNT looked all around her to see how much room she had to fight. “I think this must be the monster from all of the rumors. If that is the case, I guess it’s time to mow the lawn!” she bated.

DEFEAT THE PITCHER

The plant held its head back as a lot of liquid started to collect in its mouth like it was charging its attack. In the meantime, the flytraps around it then attempted to grab SNT. One trap came from SNT’s right as she then spun to the left to dodge it. Then she jumped in the air to avoid two traps trying to grab her legs. But one trap then smacked her across the face causing her to be propelled to the wall.

SNT crashed into it with her back then landing on the ground. The traps now grab one of her hands and pull her toward the pitcher. She then took her machete in the other hand and cut the trap’s vine letting her go. Then she used her boost to circle the plant carefully. “Hey, what’s wrong, not rooted enough to catch me?”

The pitcher then spilled all of its mucus all over the battlefield in which SNT slips on and lands on her gloves.”Eww... gross!” she tried to rub the green liquid off of her. “Eww eww eww how am I going to get this off of me!”

The mucus wasn’t a strong enough acid so SNT’s body wasn’t burning but her clothes were starting to rip up. “Oh no, Elise’s clothes. They were really good too.” They were not withering all that much because these clothes were of good quality but she could tell that small holes were starting to develop. 

The hybrid got back on her shoes and quickly limboed under to dodge another trap that was coming right at her face. But then another one came from above and picked her up by her head. SNT struggling to get the trap off of her head she felt the mucus drip down her face as she tried to cut the stem of the plant with her machete in which she was finally able to do it. 

“Ugg... let... me... go you overgrown octopus plant!” SNT then attempted to attack it. She then attacked the head of the plant with her spin dash, but she ended up bouncing off of it right back into the sticky cave walls.

SNT landed on her face almost sticking to the ground with all of the mucus stuck to her fur. She looked back at the large plant unhurt by her attack. She then decided to use the attack that she used on Rookie’s pod to set him free. She got her fist ready and then started to see the sparks coming off of it until electricity flowed through her body. “Alright, let's do it!”

**SNT uses Thunder Punch**

Suddenly she makes a direct hit right in the same place she targeted with her spin dash. This had the effect of stunning the plant and the surrounding satellite traps because they were all connected.

SNT decided to figure out how exactly to damage it so she kept trying to puncture the plant with her machete. “Prepare to be cut!”

She attempted to stab the plant but the skin was too strong. She was unable to pierce through it. One of the vines of the plants then smacked SNT away landing on her back.

The traps then grabbed her by her hair covering it with its mucus. SNT screamed at the force from her ponytail and then quickly grabbed onto its stim and ripped it off. She was then dropped right in the middle of a circle of traps now ready and able. All of them charged at her as she then jumped into the air and rolled herself into a ball then ground pounded admitting a shockwave around her. 

The shockwave was enough to flick the traps away. She then took her machete and sliced the traps right in front of her leaving them decapitated. 

SNT started charging her fist again and then charged at the pitcher at full force. Her punch bounced off of the plant but left it stunned for a few seconds. Once again she tried to stab the knife into the skin but it was still so strong that she ended up bending the knife after the extreme force was applied.

“Oh, whoops!” SNT looked at the bent knife. “I hope Subaru won’t be too mad!”

She then threw the machete away rendering it useless as it’s trapped once again grabbed her legs and pulled her upside down. SNT responded by using her strength to pull herself up and choked the stems of the plants with her hands and pulling them off herself.

The pitcher plant once again started filling itself up with mucus as SNT dropped to the ground to dodge more of the traps trying to grab her. Suddenly, they started to shoot their mucus at the hybrid. 

This mucus coming from the plants was a little sticker than usual. SNT was hit in the leg and was almost glued to the ground. She was able to pull herself free from the ground and was now dodging an entourage of mucus from these satellite plants. “AAAHH... NOO!” 

Suddenly, the pitcher then spilled once again its mucus all over the ground then growing a tongue and sweeping it across the field, whipping SNT off of her feet. Landing right on the new liquid now covering her face. The satellite traps use this chance to cover her with the thicker mucus.

“No... no... please stop!” she said as her movement was taken away in a matter of a few seconds. Once she was barely able to move from the ground. “Ugg... I can’t move!” The traps then started picking her up by her legs and carrying her toward the mouth of the plant.

“Oh no, please no! Let me go!” she yelled in desperation as the traps then dropped her right into the mouth of the plant. SNT attempted to fly out but her tails were glued together by the mucus making flying impossible. Darkness then begins to surround her body with the only light entering from above suddenly splashing into the pool of mucus lining the bottom of the plant ready to digest.

She emerged from it and took a deep breath as she was suddenly stuck in the sticky substance. She set her hands free and then looked at herself with the only source of light coming from above. “Ugg, this smell! It is going to take weeks to get this out of my fur.” She then looked around her to see other bugs already dead and rotting inside of the plant. “Eww... nooo!” She wanted no part of that.

She knew she only had a little time to escape before the mucus started to digest her. “There must be a way out of here.” She asked herself. But that was when she started to hear her name. She quickly looked around and when she looked down, she saw a bright light right at the bottom of the plant. She heard her name being called from it. 

“Is that... the Sonichu ball?” she realized. “Maybe this plant has been feeding off of its power for a long time? Well, I guess I have to fix that.” She held her breath then attempted to charge her fist again just in case she needed it. Then she submerged herself in the mucus and started the process of retrieving the ball as she performed a thunder punch to propel herself to the center of the plant. _ I am probably going to regret this but let's just get the ball and I can teleport back! _

Electricity started to surround her as the thunder punch released energy all around. It stunned the plant once again but because it was on the inside. It was hurting it more as the smell of burning was present. SNT reached the bottom of the pitcher and then saw the Sonichu Ball within its pedestal still. The hybrid then once again charges her fist yet again to give herself more power and to keep stunning the plant and to give her the energy to pull the ball out of it.

_ Come on come on, please let go of your weed! _ SNT told herself hoping for the best. After a lot of force, the ball was then released from the plant. Suddenly the liquid started to shake as the plant itself was shaking. It was like it was screaming on the inside without making any noise. Suddenly, the insides of the plant started to close in on itself at a rapid pace. The room quickly decreases around the hybrid. “Oh no, if I don’t hurry, I could be crushed on the inside!”

SNT quickly started to charge up her fist on a hunch. “I don’t know if any of Sonichu’s moves are going to work but I can try and use it to my advantage.” She then goes to the wall of the plant holding her breath to keep the mucus out of her mouth and then starts to slice at the walls of the plant. It was gross touching it with all of the hairs touching her fur also tangling her to the wall to keep her. But she didn’t give up. She kept slicing at it and she noticed it started to pierce through.

Eventually, her tails started to touch the other side of the plant slowly starting to crush her. “Oh no, I’m running out of time. Come on you stupid plant open up!” she started to speed up. 

Adrenaline then started to come into her blood as she suddenly charged her arm as she felt the skin of the plant touch her back. She then jabs with all of her power at the wall of the plant causing it to burst open letting her through. Mucus gets forced out along with her landing on the rock surface of the outside world. SNT landed on her face but quickly turned around to witness the now opened plant retreating into the ground with its power source now taken away.

SNT got back on her feet and then started to get the slime off of her fur. “Ugg... I might need to sleep in the bath tonight, this may take weeks to wash off.”

THE PITCHER DEFEATED   
  
SNT GOT THROUGH THE ISLAND JUNGLE ZONE   
  
RANK S: STICKY

The hybrid then laid on her back to examine the next Sonichu ball still looking all corrupted but was covered in mucus from the fight. “Yep, It got the next ball. Too bad I smell like... oh god.” The smell gave off a familiar place in which she went through that she didn’t want to think about.

“Writer, can I go through 1 fanfic without me going through anything gross?” she yelled. She then looked at her watch and started to mess with some of the controls. “Well at least the watch is waterproof... or mucus proof... whatever!” SNT looked at all of the apps on the device to look for the teleportation feature. Once she found it she then pressed on it.

The hybrid’s body then started to tickle a little as a power suddenly surrounded her body. Her fur started to glow in a light blue she was not used to. The world around her suddenly disappears into a blanket of white.

When reality started to come back. SNT found herself inside of a chamber in which she saw the familiar sights of Subaru’s workshop. All of her friends now standing there noticing her arrival.

“SNT!” Alicia called for her as she suddenly started to run up to hug her. But when she did that, suddenly, she realized that she was covered in goo. “Oh come on, I just washed these.”

“Oh... I’m so sorry, but you might want to wash up quickly as your clothes might melt kinda as mine did.,” SNT admitted.

“Eww... What did you even do Ni-chan?” Saki looked at her sister closely noticing all of the slime slowly dripping onto the floor below her.

“Yeah... I kind of got a little messy while looking for this.” SNT then proceeded to show them the uncolored Sonichu ball hidden.

“You got the ball!” Subaru ran up to take a closer look but realizes it’s also covered with slime.

“Yep, 2 balls down, 5 more to go,” SNT announced proudly. “Now, I need to go check on Rookie to see if he is ok.” The hybrid then attempted to walk but quickly found out that she was unable to. Her legs were stuck in a small wooden box causing SNT to fall over onto her face. The sounds of a splat echoed through the room as more of the goo hit the ground. Everyone around covered their faces to protect themselves. “Ouch.” SNT was face-down almost feeling that she broke her nose. “Why am I clipping into a box.”

Subaru took a closer look at the box SNT clipped through. “Hmm interesting, it looks like you didn’t puncture the box but was clipping through it without any damage appearing. Maybe I shouldn’t be putting storage where the teleporting is. But again. Teleportation is still an emerging technology.”

“Please get it off of me!” the hybrid demanded.

“Well I can’t just pull it off, that would only damage your leg... but what I can do is... Oh... hehe!”

“Um... Suburu... why are you laughing?” SNT looked at her facesitting up.

“Oh... it’s nothing... just thinking to myself. SNT.... just sit still and I will get you out of there momentarily.” Subaru cracked her knuckles and tiptoed a little closer to her.

“Subaru... please, you’re scaring me. What are you going to do?” SNT asked.

The blue tomboyish fox then gave off a huge malicious smile on her face., “Oh... you’ll see... hehe... HAHAHA!” 

“Subaru, please... NOOOO!” 

...

After the hybrid was set free from the box. She found out that her friends were blocking her from seeing Rookie simply because she was too dirty and smelled awful. SNT was forced to go home and take a bath. 

Requesting Ashlyn to set up the bath, SNT once again found herself in the middle of the largest tub in her life-giving off an unimaginable scent. She was given a sponge to help her wash off the mucus from earlier. Once she took a few minutes to get used to the bath she started rubbing down her fur abrasively to try and get every little bit of mucus out of her fur.

Her old clothes were washed and ready to go once she got out of the bath so she was looking right at them hanging on a handle on the side of the door. It was nice to get into something familiar to her again. 

The hybrid then soaked the sponge in the bath and then ringed it out over herself to wash her hair. She still had her scrunchy on her head which she decided to keep on anyway.

Once SNT was done washing her hair she then proceeded to wash her face, closing her eyes to scrub it and to keep her eyes from burning. While she was doing that. She then hears a sudden thud coming from the hallway. When the scrubbed off of her eyes to look out the door. SNT was met with a shock. Ashlyn came into the room.

“SNT!” she called the hybrid’s name.

“AAAAH!” the hybrid was shocked to see her again. “Why do you keep barging in here? Have you ever knocked in your lifetime?”

“I have knocked enemies before,” The maid admitted, “But I am not going to knock you right now.”

“What do you mean by that?” SNT asked, blushing while covering herself up in embarrassment.

“I was wondering if you needed help washing your back?” she asked.

“Ok, why are you always offering that?” the hybrid asked the manticore in an extremely forceful attitude. It made sense because this was the second time she asked this.

“Oh it’s because I am the maid for the Princess and you are our guest,” she replied. “I’m only doing it because it’s my duty. I wash the Princess and because you are her guest, I must do it for you as well.”

_ The rich and powerful must be so smart that they forgot how to wash their bodies themselves. Am I the only one who is seeing the irony of this? _ SNT asked herself then sighed, “Fine, if you want to wash me, I guess it’s ok. Plus if you wash me again, you might be able to see spots I missed.”

“Yes SNT, thank you for allowing me to wash you. I will do my best!” Ashlyn then proceeded to then take off her ancient style shoes and then walked into the water as she then grabbed a bucket on the side of the tub then dipped it into the water to fill it. Then she grabbed more soap to mix it into the water with a sponge. Once she was done, she then got closer to the hybrid with the bucket setting it down next to a higher place in the tub. The tub was as deep as 4 feet but there were places where there were steps up where you could sit. Ashlyn put the bucket on one of those raised platforms in the water and rang out the sponge again. Then she proceeded to rub the hybrid’s back.

SNT relaxed into the massage she was given as the way Ashlyn was doing it was quite relaxing. “Hmm,” the manticore said, “There is still some of that gack from earlier but I hope that this should get some of it off.”

“Wow really?” SNT asked.

“Yeah, you can’t see what is on your back I guess but that is ok. This is why I am here.” Ashlyn smiled in response as she then continued to scrub her down.

SNT made a realization.  _ Maybe this is why the rich and powerful hire maids to wash their bodies. Not because they don’t know how to do it themselves but to help them get the dirt they can’t wash away without help. _ SNT could get used to this. To her, she has never really been in a mansion as Sonic never lived in that. 

“Hey, SNT?” Ashlyn asked, “Why didn’t you undo your hair? I still see dirt in it that needs to get out.”

“Oh really, well I guess I missed it.” SNT laughed it off.

“Oh don’t worry about it. Here let me help you,” Ashlyn then proceeded to touch the hybrid’s scrunchy.

“Um... Ashlyn, you might not want to touch that, please let me wash my hair.” SNT insists as she then takes both of her hands and holds on to her pink ponytail preventing the manticore from removing it.

“SNT, let... me... wash... your... hair.” Ashlyn tried to pull off the scrunchy but SNT kept fighting against it. 

“Please let go! It’s dangerous! Please stop, let me wash it!” SNT insisted.

Eventually, Ashlyn won the fight and was able to pull the scrunchy off of SNT’s head causing her hair to be undone. “Finally, now I can get to all of that gack in your hair.”

But while Ashlyn was rubbing her hands in shampoo, suddenly she started noticing that SNT’s hair started to spark up and glow. At the same time, SNT was shaking and glowing. The manticore then slowed down and watched as the light in the room was suddenly being absorbed by the hybrid. The room was almost literally going to black in pulses of darkness.

“SNT, what’s going on?” Ashlyn asked as suddenly for a second SNT’s form changed. A power so great suddenly illuminated the water causing the manticore to get shocked with electricity from the power. Ashlyn saw SNT’s new form for a split second but her color then becomes normal again as she then dropped into the water face down with only some air escaping from her mouth.

“SNT?” the manticore touched the hybrid’s body as it floated there and then proceeded to rock it awake. “SNT... what happened? SNT... SSSSSSNNNNNNNTTTTTTTT!” That was when the hybrid’s sense of consciousness ran out.

...

“Ugg...” The hybrid woke up in a trance as all of her friends surrounded her on the bed.

“Oh! She’s awake,” Elise took notice of her eyes opening up. “Looks like she is going to be fine.”

“SNT!” Rookie surprised the hybrid by coming from her left and hugged her.   
  
“Rookie, you're ok!” The blue hybrid noticed that his chest has a bandage over it but he felt ok.

“I’m glad you saved me out there. I don’t think I would be here... with all of you if you didn’t step in.” Rookie smiled and blushed at the same time trying not to look at her too much to keep his heart rate low. But it wasn’t possible. With that hug, SNT gave off a little more of that aura and on top of that, he could also feel every heartbeat coming from her chest.

“Oh, Rookie!” SNT smiled, “It’s ok, I just did what I thought was right. How is your heart?”

“Bursting for you... wait... did I just say that. I mean it’s fine.” Rookie got off SNT before he lost himself within his thoughts.

“Ni-chan!” Saki then came up to hug her, “I thought you were a goner there!” 

“What happened to me?” the hybrid asked.

“It seems that you were knocked unconscious by that absorber slash inhibitor ring on your head,” Elise explained.

“I am so sorry for doing that to you, I didn’t know that your life energy was tied to that ring!” Ashlyn apologizes to the hybrid and bows to her.

SNT then looked up at the manticore. “It’s ok, you didn’t know.”

Rookie kept looking at the hybrid intensely which was sort of scarring SNT. “Why are you looking at me like that?” That was when she looked down at herself and noticed that she still had her towel on. Just when she looked, some of her towels dropped down a little lower causing the hybrid to freak out. She quickly grabbed the top of the towel and held on to it to keep it from revealing any more of her body then yelled at her friends. “Everybody, please get out so I can change! PLEASE!”

Everybody started to line up at the door as SNT held the towel covering her body. Everybody followed directions and left the room with SNT still inside. “We’re sorry Ms. SNT, I left food for you on the dresser and more PJs,” Elise announced as she left the room.

“Thank you I appreciate it but please let me get changed.” The hybrid shut the door behind her and put her back against it. Then she took a deep breath and sigh of relief. She looked back at the door and thought to herself.  _ It’s nice that they care about me and everything but sometimes I do need my privacy. Now that I think about it, some of those characters seem extremely familiar but I just don’t know where I met them. Well, at least they have a positive impression of me. I think that is all that matters. _ Then she looked at the food on the dresser along with the clothes that are next to them. Once she got changed into her PJs, she then started to eat the food.

It was a  _ special _ potato soup that was still warm and inviting for the hybrid that it made her a little sleepy. SNT tried not to burn herself as she blew the food carefully. “Man, Pumpkin should be a 5-star chef, I can’t stop eating this!” 

SNT finished the food up and set it to the side. Then she picked up the Sonichu ball that was still all staticy and looked at it closely.

“Well,” SNT said to herself. “I don’t know what to expect with you but... there is only one way to find out.” She proceeded to lay on her side and she slowly tried to drift off to sleep holding the ball tightly in her arms. Once she was completely asleep, the ball shined brightly once again welcoming the hybrid back into the realm of the Sonichus.


	8. Chapter 7: Wild Dream Zone

The sounds of many creatures surrounded the blue hybrid as she was sleeping soundly on what felt like she was sleeping on the wrong side of the bed. SNT didn’t really know how she was sleeping but for some reason, it was extremely hard to move.

When the hybrid decided to open her eyes, she found herself hanging upside down. She looked above her to find her left leg hanging from a single vine holding her in place.

When the hybrid then got her bearings on her surroundings. She found herself in a place in which the trees were so tall that you could not see the tops of them or the bottoms. Lines of moss also covered these trees along with some of them growing mushrooms on their sides. The sunlight was barely able to get through but you couldn’t really tell where the sun was because the treetops were so far up that it practically covered almost all of the light.

“Hangin’ out I see?” said a familiar voice. SNT looked up to see a familiar while ribboned Pokemon just enjoying the hero’s predicament. “Welcome back to the Pokemon World SNT. It’s your tour guide Sylveon, here once again to laugh at you for how you just appeared in thin air and got yourself tied in this situation.”

“Yeah yeah, shut up Sylveon. That little sass mouth of yours won’t deter me from getting out of this jungle.” SNT then attempted to use her own body strength to pull her hands toward her leg to start untying. Sylveon who was sitting on her foot and clinging to the vine wasn’t entirely worried and looked quite amused by the hybrid’s attempt.

“You might not want to do that!” the pokemon suggested.

“Why not?” SNT asked as she then set herself free suddenly finding herself falling into nothing. “AAAAAAAAAAHHH”  
  
“Well... I did warn her” Sylveon then laughed to herself and continued to watch the hybrid below try and get a hold of herself.

SNT while falling then started to spin her two tails to save herself and then proceeded to fly to a branch nearby. She was able to grab onto the branch softening her weight to prevent the branch from breaking.

The hybrid quickly took a second to try and calm her heart rate down as she felt her whole life flashed in her eyes. She took a bunch of deep breaths and put her hand on her chest and relaxed. Then she rested her back on the tree and closed her eyes.

“I told you not to do that,” Sylveon said as she appeared in the space next to her on the branch. “Yet, you didn’t listen.”

“Well, how was I supposed to know that the ground was too far to land on?” The hybrid asked the cat like a creature.

Sylveon then proceeded to lick her paw to clean herself off. “You didn’t give me a chance to finish.” Sylveon then proceeded to get on the hybrid's lap. “This place is bottomless. At the same time, it's also topless. Or in other words, basically, this place is naked. Don’t look.” the pokemon then put her paws on SNT’s eyes to cover them up.

SNT then grabbed onto Sylveon’s paws and pulled them away. “Enough with the stupid jokes, please. I came here to get a job done not to see you.”

“Aww, that’s too bad. The audience of this fanfic always wants to see me. I am a more popular character than you. That’s pretty sad for a story in which you are in the title.” Sylveon looked at you and smiled making herself look cute.

SNT ignored that statement and then started to listen around to see if the Sonichu Ball’s power was calling out for her. There was a moment of silence as Sylveon kept looking at you. “What... am I creeping you out yet?”

“Hmm...” SNT said to herself as she kept listening. Suddenly she started to hear her name being called in a random direction pointing her head that way. “Overthere!” she pointed.

“Um... SNT that’s a tree.” Sylveon pointed out.

“Yeah, of course, it's a tree but somewhere behind those trees is the power of the Sonichu Balls hidden. That is where I need to go!” SNT then got on her mark as she prepared to zoom off in that direction. “Alright... let's do this... 3...”

“You know you can just start running right?” Sylveon yawned to herself watching SNT waste more time.

“Um... yeah, I know that!” SNT decided to just forget the countdown and just started to run ahead and jumped to the next tree.

WILD DREAM ZONE   
  
SNT used her hands to grab onto a branch and then swung around it to get a little bit more momentum to make it to the next branch. Then she boosted following a wooden path through the bottomless jungle.

She notices a bunch of Pokemon on this world that are mostly a green color. _They must be the Pokemon that live in this forest. I can’t imagine living in a place like this. Imagine a world where you could fall forever. I don’t think I can think of anyone or any pokemon who lives in a bottomless pit. Not anyone I can remember._ SNT thought to herself.

For some reason in those few seconds, she suddenly heard a familiar scream in which made her stop to listen but she couldn’t put her finger on who that was.

One of the pokemon was very similar to a gecko-like creature who was like a ninja in their movement. The pokemon had a leaf in their mouth and had their eyes laser-focused on the hybrid while chasing through the trees. Through the gaps, the pokemon would fire green energy balls at SNT causing the hybrid to jump higher or boost ahead to keep herself from getting hit.

But eventually, she ends up getting hit by one of the balls getting knocked off of the path and right into a spider web. Stuck on the web, the hybrid struggles to get herself free only to be confronted by another pokemon which was spider-like. Its body was red and it had what looked like 4 legs instead of 8 what she was expecting.

The spider got closer as our hero would pull harder at the webs. It seemed that it wanted to eat her and you could see it’s saliva dripping out of its mouth along with pieces of more web.

SNT was able to get herself free from the web and was able to get on her feet but almost losing her balance to avoid landing on her back. Now face to face with the spider-like pokemon, she then bends her leg. “Hey, I'm sorry for being here. I was just wondering what spiders eat and I was just checking the web.”

The pokemon then fired a bunch of webs towards SNT gluing her hands together like handcuffs. “Hmm, I see you're not a fan of jokes. You are blowing me away. But that’s ok, I can still do this!” SNT then used thunder punch to use the web on her hands which were attached to the spider to shock it.

The creature took damage from the attack as SNT used the webs on her to pull the spider toward her then quickly getting her right leg to kick it into the face. Since they were still attached, she used this chance to use the spider's head to get her other leg out. Then she stepped on the bug’s body and used it as a trampoline to propel herself back towards the main path. “Sorry, I couldn’t stay but I gotta spin!” She used her tails to extend her jump and landed with one foot back onto the path and boosted forward.

Another pokemon that caused a little trouble for her was 2 of them which looked like flowers from afar would poison her causing her to lose 1 ring every second that passed if she sniffed the gas they admitted from the air. The way she had to cure it was to try and collect more rings and hope that the poison would run out in 30 seconds after exposure. Because of the poison, it would also slow down the hybrid because she wasn’t feeling well and limit her movement. SNT decided to wait out the time to get better instead of continuing.

SNT eventually came up to a weird clearing in the forest where there was a large tree stump surrounded by light. It was a very green light like the place was giving off a weird aura which made it glow like it was radioactive. The hybrid swung in on one of the vines in the center of the clearing and looked up upon a wooden castle in the trees revealing itself in front of her. This was where Sonichu Ball’s power was coming from. The hybrid looked around and noticed the build quality of the treehouse was somewhat decent. SNT noticed the roped stairs in front of her leading up to the next platform and going up to 2 doors. “It looks like someone lives here.” She climbed the steps carefully as they were not very stable. Eventually, she made it to the top and got a chance to look again at the two buildings covered in vines.

SNT stopped again and listened to see if her name was still being called but it was only interrupted by a different voice. “Hmm... I see it's been a while SNT.”

The hybrid looked up to see a green Sonichu with its leaf tail having his back turned toward her. He was playing with an acorn and observing its features. It turned around and looked at SNT dead on, putting both hands on the vine that was set up before it. “Sonichu said you would be coming and it seems you found me.”

“Wild? Is that you?” SNT asked the recognized Sonichu. “I thought all of you were living in isolation out here how do you have outside contact?”

“Psychic powers keep us together,” he explained.

“Magi-chan is gone in case you didn’t know.” SNT countered, “How are you all communicating?”

“Hmm... wow, I forgot about him, I shouldn’t have but now I am wondering why. He must not be that important.”

“He literally was in charge of your operation last time! How do you forget a face that took the world for himself?”

“Well... that doesn’t matter right now because I am angry!” Wild gritted his teeth together trying to make himself look mad but it only made himself look like a child, “I hate you SNT!”

“Um... I just got here, and I understand that you are probably mad at me for ruining the dimensional merge. I only did it to save the universe, not to ruin you.” she explained.

Wild got up and looked at SNT in concern and curiosity. “Do you not know what happened after the incident? Are you that blind?”

“No, I’m pretty sure I can see.” SNT pointed out. “I wouldn’t be able to get here otherwise.”

Wild sighed to himself. “You and your friends have ruined all of us. All of us Sonichus and Rosechus are living in exile. The gods took away our lands, our homes, everything.”

“Oh my... what happened?” SNT started to listen.

“What happened... WHAT HAPPENED...?” Wild then darted toward the hybrid causing her to jump back and let him land in front of her. “YOU HAPPENED! THAT’S WHAT HAPPENED!”

SNT knew that these Sonichus didn’t like taking responsibility so she just let him talk. Wild continued. “After Magi was corrupted by YOU, _y'alls_ worlds gods then took away Chris’ god powers and took away our homes and our families. I can’t find my only family anywhere. My poor little Sandy... now lost out there in the world we possibly left her in.”

“Sandy?” SNT recognizes that name. “Wait... Sandy... oh... SANDY... I know where she is, she got sliced... in... half.” The hybrid remembered the encounter with Sandy while in a place called California where the writer ended up killing her.

Wild looked at SNT as he made a realization. “Why do you know that? Since when was she dead? Why am I just now hearing this?” He looked panicked and tears were about to fall from his eyes until he looked at SNT again. “Wait... did you kill my daughter?”

“What, no, I would never do that. I don’t think I have the mental capability to kill anyone!” the hybrid admitted.

“I don’t believe you, you killed Magi-chan!” Wild accused her.

SNT stood up for herself, “I don’t know what happened to Magi-chan after I defeated him!”

“That's because you killed him!” Wild pointed at her, “You killed him and my daughter!”

“I never killed them! The writer killed her, not me!” SNT admitted.

“Chris would never kill off one of her beloved Sonichus,” said Wild as he started cracking his knuckles.

“No, I didn’t mean that writer, I mean the other writer... wait... I just realized. He never gave me his name!” SNT gasped as she noticed that. “I have known him for over a week and he never gave me his name!”

“Because you made him up!” Wild continued with his accusation. He then pressed a panel on the floor revealing the green flame SNT was after powering the whole treehouse. SNT knew that was what she was after and got ready to fight. Wild continued to speak. “I am going to make you pay. You have gotten away with this for many years but now it is time for justice! SNT, your days of freedom are over. I will defeat you with the power of the electric grass hedgehog pokemon.” He proceeded to touch the flame and absorb its power. His body is now covered in a green aura showing that his power has gone up.

“Alright Wild. Prepare to become a tumbleweed. I have my weed killer here ready to fire!” SNT smiled preparing her fist.

DEFEAT WILD SONICHU

The fight begins. Wild starts out by spreading his vines from his back and using them as tentacles to grab the hybrid. Unable to escape, SNT’s arms and legs were all grabbed and tied to her body, only leaving her right arm free. The Pokemon then slammed the hybrid onto the ground below and then tied her right arm to the tree stump.

“What...” The hybrid panicked. “How did he tie me to this stomp with these vines!?” She tried pulling herself out using her body but because her left arm and feet were all tied up it made it harder for her to pull it off. Wild then jumped up in the air and started to absorb sunlight. SNT looked behind her to see the sun starting to absorb into Wild. She tried pulling harder on the vines but it still wouldn’t let her go. It almost felt that her hand might break off first before the vines.

_Wild used Solar Beam_

This caused the laser of sunlight to crash through the tree rings and have a direct hit on SNT. This blew a hole into the tree itself and caused SNT to fall through it. She fell into the bottomless pit surrounding the battlefield. SNT had her eyes closed when she got impacted and took a few burns on her body. She opened them to find flaming wood all around her now following her into the abyss below. The hybrid quickly started spinning her two tails together and then charged up her fist.

Wild looked down off of the tree to see if SNT was gone only to be punched in the face by the hybrid with a thunder punch. It wasn’t very effective but it caused Wild to be knocked back into the hole created by his own solar beam attack. But he smartly uses his jumping skill to get out of that hole.

Wild’s hand then started glowing green as he then made a motion. The trees behind SNT then started to grow branches and move toward the hybrid. “Hey, prepare to meet the... oh... you know what... I can’t think of anything clever to say... nevermind!”

SNT took that statement as a warning and looked beside herself to see the branches coming. She then jumped into the air and did a series of gymnastic maneuvers to avoid them. Then she kicked one of the branches causing them to break in half. “Sticks and stones break my bones huh? Maybe you didn’t try hard enough!” she bated.

“If you want me to go all out, then why didn’t you just ask?” Wild then took his right hand and flung it out to create a leaf blade. Then they charged at the hybrid. SNT moved to the right at the last second causing Wild to fall off the edge and slicing another tree causing it to fall over onto another tree. Like a domino. The place where it was cut then started falling into the abyss but because the tree didn’t have a top, it just was now infinitely falling into the pit below. SNT jumped to the newly created platform and stood there. Wild jumped back toward the hybrid now sharing the same place.

“Hey, you lazy lawnmower! You missed a patch of grass!” SNT taunted as she pointed toward herself.

Wild growled a little then created another vine from his back. Once it was long enough he then used it as a whip to snap SNT. The hybrid jumped back when she felt the snap on her arm. That alone caused her to get a scar in that spot. “Ouch!”

“Let's whip you into shape.” Wild smiled as he kept cracking the whip at the hybrid as she tried to dodge but only caused her to get more cuts on her body. Eventually, SNT tried something risky. She was able to grab onto the whip and hold it. Then she ran off the side of the battlefield and ran on the walls of the cut tree causing Wild to be tied up in his own whip. Once the whip was short enough. The hybrid then used it to swing back on top also pulling Wild down onto her foot. SNT, still holding on, landed on her feet and pulled the whip toward her causing the Electric Hedgehog Pokemon to spin into another tree.

“Good job Wild!” SNT clapped. “Maybe you should try and find a career in dance because that was simply brilliant. Especially the way you smashed your head in the wood.”

“That’s what you think!” Wild getting his head out of the imprint that was created. He looked at the hybrid and then started to absorb sunlight again and placed his hands into the tree. He used Solar Beam to propel himself toward the annoying Hedgehog hybrid. Wild was able to back tackle SNT into the next tree behind them. It caused them to snap it in half and a few others to do the same as they traveled through the forest. SNT quickly used her wits while riding Wild’s backside and climbed a little to get into position to do a thunder punch. That effort was blocked when Wild grabbed her hand and started spinning around SNT’s body. “So long gay SNT!” he said as he landed on a path and swung her body into another Tree.

The impact of the blow cracked the tree into a bending position and quickly knocked out the hybrid for a brief time. When she opened her eyes she noticed Wild’s fist coming right at her. SNT quickly reacted, rolling to the side to allow Wild to come through but fell off of the tree as a result. Wild on the other hand again snapped the tree in half which put him in a free fall.

SNT started to use her tails to stop her from tumbling, but as she did that Wild used more of his vines to grab the hybrid from her arms and legs. Wild started laughing. “If I am going to fall then you will too! Our fates are now tied together!”

“I don’t think so. I’m not ready to make that kind of commitment!” SNT said with hope entering her heart. “I’m not going to die today.” She tried her hardest to pull both of them up.

Wild kept laughing, “If I am going to join my daughter SNT, then you must come with me. And maybe I will have my soul rest in peace with my daughter along with witnessing your pain in suffering in the deepest pits of hell!”

SNT looked at the scary face Wild was giving off and it put a sense of fear over her as her tails only had so much power in them to hold the both of them up. It was true that she could stay up longer in the air than Tails, but there was only so much time she had in the air. And that is only carrying herself not 2. She has lifted Sonic before but it was extremely rare for that to happen. Only when Sonic wanted to go someplace private for a short time. She has never had to fly all that far for 2 people. There was only so much distance she could travel with 2 and she had to go over twice that.

She looked down at Wild’s crazy looking face and then quickly thought up an idea. She then looks to the left to see a tree that was still falling infinitely into the abyss and then starts swinging Wild toward it. Once the hybrid was over the tree, she landed the vines on top of it. It allowed her to use the falling tree to create friction and to swing back onto it to set herself free from Wild. SNT started to run when she got on top of the infinite log and then boosted to try and gain some distance from Wild.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Wild yelled as he used ThunderBolt on the hybrid which created a shock through the hybrid’s body like a defibrillator went to her heart. This caused her to trip in place. Wild used this chance to jump into the air and kick her in her back while she was passing below. This caused the large log to snap below her. While both of them were falling, Wild then grabbed SNT’s arm while she was weak and then took her to another cut off tree just below them. Now holding SNT over the edge, SNT again looked down and noticed the predicament she was in now face to face with Wild.

“Alright ‘ _Special_ One’!” Wild smiled at her. “Any last words?”

SNT didn’t think she would ever lose this fight but here she was faced with reality. She only had one option left to try. She didn’t want to do it but there was no other choice. “Well Wild, please, I... I...” While she was saying this her pink aura started coming out of her. “I... never really had much time to enjoy life. Yet, you are cutting it so short.” The hybrid’s tears started to fall from her face telling the Grass Sonichu that she was devastated. “Sonic has always told me.... *sniff* that I should live life to the fullest. But yet, there is something I have never done that I am going to die without having the satisfaction of having!”

“And... what is that?” Wild asked in curiosity. He then started blushing feeling the hybrid’s aura.

“It’s a _special_ feeling,” SNT concluded looking away from the Sonichu. “You might know it. It was the feeling that you shared with your wife when she was alive.”

Wild’s face started to turn pink, “Ya’ mean... love?”

SNT nodded, confirming Wild’s suspicions. “Yes, love. I have never shared any love yet with any guy. I am going to die without that experience. And you are denying me that right to experience what this love truly is!”

“Oh my!” Wild started to think through his mind. “Mother always said that no woman should die without sharing her love with a guy. I can’t get myself to deny this final request.”

“W-what are you going to do?” SNT asked.

Wild then pulled SNT toward the platform and put his body against hers hugging her. “I will personally offer myself to make sure you die feeling this. I will personally share my love with you as you will do with me. It has been a while since I did this with Simonia but I promise even though it may feel hard, it will go by fast. Then I will finish your life.”

“Oh really, can I really share my love with you?” SNT asked again as she got a malicious grin on her face.

Wild nodded as he continued to hug the hybrid now crying in her quills. SNT then used Thunder Punch on the Sonichu, impacting him in the stomach. “Ouch! Hey, You tricked me!”

“Ok, time to finish you off!” SNT said. “Say hello to the weed wacker!” SNT spun her tails around and darted her backside toward the Sonichu.

Wild got smacked by SNT’s tails as they both got propelled to the tree. Pinning Wild to it. SNT then proceeded to do a series of punches and kicks against Wild, weakening him. “And one more for good measure.” SNT charged the last one up causing her to use Thunder Punch once again snapping the tree in half and propelling Wild into the abyss below.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Wild yelled as he fell. The green flame at the same time flew up out of him as he gave it up now floating toward the hybrid.

SNT now panting catching her breath after a hard fight then held out her hands for the flame knowing that she won.

WILD SONICHU DEFEATED

SNT GOT THROUGH WILD DREAM ZONE

RANK: S: SWING

The green flame then proceeded to orbit around the hybrid causing her body to float in mid-air and guide her out of the world as reality around her went black. Soon enough, both flying into the light and guiding her back into her body.

SNT woke up with the light from the window in her face and her PJ’s still on her sleeping in bed. She felt cozy now back on her bed. But she was also holding onto the Sonichu Ball and she noticed it has gotten its color back now completely green and shining brightly in her hands.

She quickly stretched her arms and rolled her body forward to look at the door. It didn’t look like there were any changes to the room since she fell asleep.

Suddenly that was when she noticed very sharp pains coming from all over her body. All of the spots where Wild Sonichu hit her hard. When she looked at her arm to where it got whipped. She noticed the cut now visible. That was when she made the realization. _These cuts and bruises... if I die in that world, I could die in real life!_

That was when she remembered something. In a place called Iowa in the middle of nowhere, Courtney, The Writer, and Rookie were able to save SNT from a similar situation. It was when Magi-chan trapped her soul in a fake dimension called the Moonscape. After escaping, she woke up with pain all over her body as well but Courtney and the Writer have told her that if they didn’t step in, she could have died.

“I won against Wild because I got lucky,” The hybrid admitted to herself, “But what is going to happen when I do need help? I can’t really scream for help in a dream when nobody sleeps with me. I need to find a solution now before I find the next Sonichu Ball!”

SNT then looked again at the green Sonichu ball and held it up to the air. “Well, at least I got the second one’s color back! But I need to be careful because this isn’t going to get easier.”

With many unknowns still ahead for the hybrid, SNT still doesn’t know what to expect to find the next Sonichu Balls. The only question that went through her mind was ‘What’s next’?


	9. Chapter 8: What is True Love?

_The sounds of the ocean crashed on the sandy shores below the body of a sunbathing Rosechu. Her pink body was relaxing on the shore with no worries rolling through her mind while sitting there in her red 2 piece swimsuit._

_“Ah, this is life! Man, I wish Sonichu was here. He would be staring at me all day!” laughed Rosechu as she kept her eyes closed facing right toward the sun._

_The relaxation was suddenly shattered by the sounds of her name being called. It was so pronounced because for some reason the voice sounded very close and_ **_special_ ** _to her. “Rosechu!”_

_“Huh?” Rosechu raised her torso up to face the water to see who was calling her name. She lowered her sunglasses to get a better look ahead. Right in front of her was a single rock that stood up over sea level. But what was calling her was something she has never seen before. There was what seemed like a merhog calling her name. Its tail was pink and the top of its body was blue and looked familiar with its green eyes and ponytail. Shells were covering her chest to make her look more attractive. Rosechu couldn’t really pen who exactly it was but it was on the tip of her tongue._

_“Rosechu!” the merhog waved at her. “Come on, the water is fun!”_

_Rosechu blinked then squinted her eyes to see if this was an illusion. She has never really seen anyone like that before, except Bubbles, but she didn’t have a fishtail as this one did._

_After a few seconds passed to find out if Rosechu herself was going crazy, it was like suddenly the world around changed, turning pink to only include the both of them in it. There was a weird feeling going through Rosechu’s body. It was almost the same feeling that went through her with Sonichu but it was confusing her. Why was she getting these feelings?_

_It was because of this concern in which Rosechu slowly started getting on her feet still looking at the merhog blushing. Once she was on her feet she then slowly started to back away. Once she decided to look away from the dilution she started running into the forest forgetting her normal clothes on the beach and everything._

_“Oh no you don’t!” said the merhog as she snapped her fingers. Rosechu was suddenly teleported toward the edge of the waterfall right on a shallow river. The electric hedgehog pokemon didn’t have a lot of time to stop, so she ended up tripping off of the edge falling into the waterfall lake below, screaming for her life._

_Splashing right in it now submerged in pink water, Rosechu was suddenly grabbed by the hand and turned around to see the merhog, the both of them now face to face, “You know, you can’t hide your true feelings.”_

_“What... What are you talking about?” For some reason, Rosechu was able to speak in clear sentences underwater. As she suddenly kicked the creature away and swam to the shore, she got out and ran into the forest. “I must get away!”_

_Suddenly she is tackled by the same being but her form changed now with legs and her clothes changing to a tiger skin outfit. The creature was swinging on a vine now holding Rosechu in her arm while her other was holding on. “You can’t run from me! I am and will always be here no matter what you do. You don’t know yourself as I do.”_

_“What are you talking about?!” Rosechu pulled her arm free and then was let go, now dropping below back into the creature's arms. “Wait... were you just up-?”_

_“I told you, you can’t run from me!” she responded. “I am the feeling of love! And you're not being honest with yourself!”_

_“I don’t know what you mean!” Rosechu rolled off her stalker’s hands and onto the ground where she quickly got up and ran away where suddenly she was then caught by the same delusion that was after her just a few yards away. The blue creature then pulled Rosechu back, causing her to fall on her butt. Rosechu was now looking up at who she was running from. At this point, Rosechu realized that she couldn’t run. “Who... who are you and what do you want from me?”_

_“Now you want to know?” asked the creature. “I used to be someone_ **_special_ ** _in your life. Well, actually I represent your true feelings that have taken the form of someone you previously met.”_

_“I don’t know anyone like you!” Rosechu pointed out, “And what do you mean my true feelings?”_

_“Well, the fact that the image of this person, whoever it was, is still in your mind says you might remember one day,” the illusion pointed out. “But I am here to ask you one simple question.”_

_“What... what is that?” Rosechu asked her._

_The blue creature then got close. “Who do you really love?”_

_“Well... um... isn’t that Sonichu?” Rosechu asked her in return. “Sonichu has always been there for me since I had this body. He has always taught me about what I can do for myself even though I didn’t have all of the powers as he did. This is why I have always stuck by him.”_

_“Is that really what you feel?” she asked. Rosechu then gave the creature a concerned look to try and figure out what she was talking about. The jungle creature then got closer. “Let me ask you again. Is that really what you feel about Sonichu?”_

_“Well... um... of course, I do feel this way,” Rosechu answered but the feeling fairy wasn’t convinced._

_“I think you're lying to yourself,” she announced._

_“What... what do you mean?”_

_“You need to remember something. Remember that I am a part of you. You are lying to yourself right now. But in a sense, I kinda understand why this has happened,” she responded while trying to think to herself. “I need to ask you a question. Tell me, what happened about 2 years ago?”_

_“Um...” Rosechu tried to remember. “Well... Chris was planning to do his dimensional merge and we were all destined to help. We all did that but somehow it was stopped. I don’t really remember the specifics, I’m sorry.”_

_“Hmm...” The creature thought. “It sounds like some of your memories have been suppressed.”_

_“Suppressed memories?” Rosechu asked. “Yeah of course! Memories can’t vote anyway.”_

_“No no no!” responded the creature, “That’s not what I meant by suppression, it’s when some of your own memories are hidden from you.”_

_“Oh... I'm sorry, I never really knew suppression in that term before.” Rosechu responded looking down toward the ground._

_“Yeah, I understand, your creature doesn’t use these big grownup words,” she responded. “Now, I will ask you again, and you need to tell the absolute truth. How do you feel about Sonichu?”_

_Rosechu got up on her feet and then took a deep breath. Then she looked at the blue creature again, unconfident of herself because she didn’t want to tell the truth. Once the creature then gave a thumbs up signaling that she was ok with telling it, Rosechu took a deep breath and spit out what she was really thinking. “Well about Sonichu... I think I am kind of conflicted about him.”_

_“How so?”_

_“Well...” Rosechu continued, “When I first met him, he was all cool, awesome, and charming. He was the person that you could laugh at when you were having a sad day. He was a determined creature who was always doing his best to protect the city we lived in and under the mayor’s orders. We were a family and I had my kids with him.”_

_“I see, Now you are telling the truth,” the creature announced._

_“But over time, Sonichu changed. I could kind of sense it starting to happen before the critical point but-” A tear then came over her eyes, “he started to care less about my well being and treat me like I was just... just...”_

_“An object, maid?” the creature finished._

_“I don’t think I can really say that. But... but... why are you saying that he treated me like that?” Rosechu asked._

_“Because again, I am your true feelings. Remember, I know you more than you know yourself,” she announced. “So anything you tell me, I mostly already know.”_

_“Well I guess what you just said, I hate to say it is mostly true. I feel like I am not treated the way I want him to treat me and his justification to it is just ‘That’s what all women do anyway right?’ and I just shut up and take it as a true woman would.” Rosechu said. “And it doesn’t help that even with this new plan Sonichu is planning to call another dimension home, it has taken quite a toll on our own family and friends. Both of my daughters have disappeared and a lot of our friends just vanished into thin air over the past few months. Christine unable to remember any of it has taken a toll on all of us, as we are unable to go home since the gods have destroyed it. Us living in exile for all of these months made me try and convince Sonichu that it would be better for all of us to just pick a universe and settle there instead of changing every few days. It’s just been a mess because he won’t listen to me. It's like he is trying to find something or someone. At the same time treating me like garbage. I’m able to take it a little more, but there is only so much anger I can take in.”_

_“There you go!” her feelings responded. “Now you are true to yourself.”_

_“Yeah, it's been frustrating to live with Sonichu. It just seems that I want to separate from him but... I can’t,” Rosechu added. “He is the only one in my life I know that can take care of me. But, I don’t think that love I had for him once before is there anymore.”_

_“Well... this is quite the predicament.” the feeling fairy said. “It turns out you did once separate from Sonichu before, that was one of your memories that was suppressed.”_

_“It was?” Rosechu asked. “Who suppressed them?”_

_“That is a question I can’t answer,” the illusion responded. “You have to find those answers yourself. At the same time, you need to find your true soulmate. Someone whom you share your dreams with.”_

_“But... how do I find this person?” Rosechu asked._

_“I can’t answer that either, but they are out there somewhere in the universe. But the only clue that I will give to find this person is to look for this one.” The being proceeded to point to herself._

_“Wait... it’s a girl?” Rosechu asked, realizing that she started to blush a little. Even earlier when they looked at each other. “I’m... I’m in love with another girl?”_

_“That’s for you to find out. Remember, stay true to yourself!” the being started to disappear in orbs of light._

_“Wait... I still have so many questions, wait... WAIT!” Rosechu dived at her but she went through her now transparent body as she disappeared for good. When that happened Rosechu then fell off an unknown cliff that was apparently right behind the creature. Now screaming for her life, she closed her eyes expecting her end._

“AAAAAAH!” Rosechu jolted on her bed as she was breathing hard. It felt like she just hit the ground.

“Sweetbolt?” said a familiar voice right next to her. “What happened?”

“Oh... I... I just had a nightmare,” Rosechu responded.

“Oh... cool... that’s fine,” he responded as he then instantly went back to sleep right at that second. It sounded like he was half asleep anyway. What was with him not interested to see if she was alright?

Rosechu went back to lay down on her pillow, then looked to her right at Sonichu’s head who was facing directly at her. His hands were around Rosechu’s waist. She could feel right under the covers she was not wearing anything as she gave him her body again tonight. She has never really gotten a break with his persistence.

Rosechu put her hands behind her head and then looked again at Sonichu. Then she asked herself one question. “Sonichu... do I really want to keep loving you?”

...

The next day, both of them were getting dressed... well one of them at least. Sonichu didn’t really have clothes to wear. He was still sitting in bed waiting for the food to be ready.

“Rosechu, when will you be ready with the food?” Sonichu asked.

“As soon as I get ready here,” she replied as she put on her shoes.

“You know, you don’t really need clothes to cook right?” Sonichu smiled and winked. “If you know what I mean.”

“Well, I prefer it because it protects me from getting burned.” Rosechu then went to the fire and started cooking some of the cans.

“Man, another can of CWC soup. I’m tired of this, when are we going to get some real food?” he asked.

“Maybe when you finally build a house, Sonichu,” Rosechu said under her breath pointing at the fact that they still lived in a tent.

As soon as the food was ready, Rosechu was still mixing the soup together as she came with the two cans to the bed. She gave one to Sonichu as she then sat down next to him. Sonichu then gave the can back to her, forcing her to hold it temporarily.

“This is not how you are supposed to serve it, remember?” Sonichu asked.

Rosechu sighed. “What would you like, breakfast, a bath, or... me?”

“I think I will have... Hmm... you!” Sonichu then grabbed Rosechu as she proceeded to drop the cans of soap on the bedwetting it with beans. Rosechu and Sonichu were now looking dead-on into each other's eyes.

Rosechu closed them and pushed Sonichu aside and said, “Sonichu, please, look at what you just did!” she pointed toward the bed now having a stain of soup on it. “Look at this mess!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I guess I wasn’t thinking,” Sonichu replied.

“Yeah, you're not thinking with that brain in your head, and you're thinking with that horn in your pants!” Rosechu replied as she then got off of the bed.

“What’s up with you today?” Sonichu noticed. “You don’t seem like yourself.”

“Oh... it's nothing,” the wife replied, “I think... I think I just need some time to myself.” That was when she started to walk out of the room.

“Wait, you need to clean this all up!” Sonichu responded.

“Well, that is your breakfast on the bed, so I expect it not to be wasted. So you better clean it up with your mouth!” Rosechu sounded annoyed when she said that as she walked out of the room. 

“Aww, come on Rosechu, come on and help clean up your mess!” he replied. But Rosechu didn’t listen and continued to walk out. Sonichu noticed she was not coming back with napkins and was too lazy to get them for himself, so he started licking the sheets of the bed.

Rosechu ran to a nearby hill and looked over at the sunrise. Then she sat down on the grass and observed its gradient of light that was shining upon her. She took that chance to think for herself. “This lover... who is it?”

Rosechu thought back to the dream she just had and thought of that girl who was in it. Then she thought of how she looks somewhat attracted her. The being that represented her feeling of love was quite attractive and it was basing its appearance off of someone she previously met? Who could that person be, and why did she not remember her?

 _Wait... is this girl, whoever she is... is she... my true love?_ Rosechu thought to herself. _But... how... how is that possible? For a girl to fall in love with the same gender in which she herself is. Christine has always told us that boys loving boys was wrong but women loving women... Is that ok?_

Rosechu shook her head and then banged it against the grass behind her, now staring straight into the sky above. _What am I thinking, why would I be thinking any of this? Why would I even love another woman? I think I might be going insane._

She then proceeded to look back at the tent where Sonichu currently was and thought. _I don’t know if I have it in me to stay with him any longer. But all I know is that my true love is tied to that girl. I just need to know who that is. Maybe Sonichu might know._

“Hey Rosey Sweetbolt?!” Sonichu basically volt-tackled his way up the hill just to talk to his wife. When Sonichu stopped, a lot of the sparks then scattered around to a point that Rosechu felt them around her body, but it didn’t hurt her. “When are you going to clean up the rest of the mess you made?”

“Oh come on, can’t a girl get a little privacy for at least 5 minutes?“ she asked, looking all annoyed.

“Sorry, I was just asking. I don’t have a lot of time. I need to go find Wild,” Sonichu mentioned. “I think he might be in danger.”

“What happened?”

“It seems that SNT got to him as well and took the power. Now Wild seems to be in an infinite fall. I need to go retrieve him,” Sonichu then took a piece of purple play-doh out of his pocket which seemed all dry anyway, and used its power to open a portal.

“Wait... SNT?” Rosechu recognized that name from somewhere. “Who was she?”

“You fought her before, remember? It was a light blue girl with green eyes. Mixed with Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, has a ponytail. Don’t you remember?”

“Oh...” Rosechu then quickly put two and two together. “So that means the figure in my dream last night was... AAAAAAAAAHHHH!”

“What’s wrong my sweet bolt?” Sonichu asked.

“Oh... it’s... nothing!” Rosechu had a weird cringe smile on her face when she said that. “Go do what you need to do!”

“Alright!” Sonichu then used the small drop of playdoh to open a portal then jumped into it.

Rosechu quickly used this time to run back to the tent and shut the door on the temporary bathroom she ended up setting up. In the middle was boiling water coming out of a colander. They used this as their temporary bath for the place they lived.

To help clear her mind, Rosechu took a bath and started washing herself off. But still, these thoughts of love were rolling through her mind.

 _What am I doing?_ Rosechu asked herself. _Why am obsessing over the person who is hurting my friends this much? She is the one who ruined Sonichu and Christine’s plans, why am I blushing so much just thinking about that... smile she has. Why did I see her smile? UGG THERE'S SOMETHING THAT I’M JUST NOT GETTING HERE._

At that point, Rosechu splashed hot water in her face to try and calm herself down and then tried squeezing her quills just to get some of the water out of it. _Ok, calm down Rosechu, there has to be some explanation for this. I am so conflicted right now I don’t know what to do!_ Once again she splashed her face again.

_Maybe... it has something to do with some of those memories I had once. Maybe if I can try and remember what happened, I can try and figure out why I am so confused about this. The explanation for this has to be in my memories. That is where I need to look!_

Rosechu then closed her eyes to concentrate. She tried thinking back to the time when the dimensional merge started. Because her memories seem to be vague from there for some random reason, she doesn't remember the details even though it happened about 2 years ago.

 _Let’s see, Chris announces her merge to everyone once the first phase starts. Most people in the world were there. Then some people escape CWCville. We hear that SNT is back, then... AAAAAAAH!_ It was suddenly then when Rosechu was then shocked by something that somehow came in from inside her brain. It was more watts than what Sonichu pumped into her at night. It was enough to hurt her and give her a headache. Rosechu attempted to try again but was once again blocked with another shock. _AAAGGG, it’s no use. It's like someone locked away these memories behind an electric fence I can’t get through. What am I going to do about that?_

Suddenly she hears noises coming from outside again. “Heartsweet! I’m home!” that was the sound of Sonichu.

“I wonder where she is?”

“Hmm... Wild, I wonder if she decided to take a bath.”

The sounds of footsteps approached the door to the bathroom. On the bathroom door was a bunch of paint which was covering holes in the tent door. Rosechu started to smile a little knowing that the small action she did yesterday was about to stop Sonichu with what he was about to do.

“Oh come on!” Sonichu yelled in disappointment. “Rosechu covered the peephole in the bathroom again!”

“Sonichu, don’t you know that watching a girl while she is... doing her business is... kinda... creepy?”

“Wild, it's a way for me to figure out if anyone is in the bathroom, that is all.”

“You know you could just knock?”

“It’s easier on your eyes if you just look!”

“You look at her every night when you are in bed!”

“But it’s how I wake up in the morning!”

While the two boys bicker outside back and forth. Rosechu sank her mouth into the water and started to think. _I don’t think I will be able to get out of Sonichu’s hair for a while. The only way to stick through this will be to wait for a chance to escape. I don’t know when it will be, but I know a chance will open up for me. I just don’t know when._

With the revelation that Rosechu has no satisfaction with Sonichu anymore. There was too much confusion but her memories were still locked within her somewhere. She doesn’t know whether or not she will ever unlock them. But maybe SNT and her will once again cross paths in the future for her to be helped. But she was unable to tell when that would be. The only thing she could do was be patient and hope that one day her mind would be straightened up. Hopefully, she could hold off Sonichu just for a little longer.


	10. Chapter 9: The Anomaly

“Hey Gizmo!” Subaru who was hammering something into a machine looked back at the red wolf and asked for something from him. “Can you pass me that wrench?”

“Oh, sure thing!” Rookie responded. He quickly followed directions and then climbed the ladder to the top of the machine with another hammer and started waking at another part of the ship.

It seemed that they were making good progress on what looked like a submarine. The ship was as large as a whole room and seemed that you could fit ten people inside easily. It was hanging from the ceiling over a large pool of water below. It was like a chamber built to transfer devices like this from inside the workshop to the ocean around the island.

Subaru grabbed a welding mask and put it over her face to protect herself from the radiation that was about to blind the fox. Then she took the welder and started to fill in the cracks to make sure that it would not leak any water. Once she was done, she then sighed and looked toward Rookie, “Man, I am glad you are here Gizmo. I didn’t know you liked to work on machines as I did.”

“Well, to be honest, my brother taught me, but I think you have taught me more overnight than what my brother has taught me in a lifetime,” he replied as he laughed.

“You have been more helpful than Cas has ever been while she lived here,” she decided to be honest on the situation. 

In the meantime, Cas who was standing nearby writing on a whiteboard when she heard her roommate say that about her. She quickly put down her feather writing utensils and stormed over to the fox looking a little annoyed. “You rang?”

“Oh hey Cas, what’s up?” her friend asked.

“Subaru, why are you coming after me like that?” she asked. “I help you when you need it and now you're treating me like I’m nothing?” 

“I’m not saying that you're useless. It’s just you follow your own set of logic more than you should.” Subaru responded.

“Let me guess!” Cas replied, “Because Magic is not the answer to life’s problems?”

Subaru didn’t say anything and just kept looking at the magician. Cas continued, “Man, where have I heard that before? You know what... that’s ok... Once I prove that Magic is better then I would show you that spending all of this time collecting materials to build this waterproof ball will not be as worth it as creating magical writings just to make sure you survive underwater.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s not going to work,” Subaru responded.

“Oh yeah?” Cas thought Subaru was baiting her to try. “Let me prove it to you then. Gizmo can I borrow you for a second?” 

Rookie stopped hammering and got up on his feet to see the two of them looking up at him. “I’ll be right down.” He then grabbed the side of the ladder and slid down jumping on the concrete next to Subaru and looked at Cas who in the meantime walked back to her side of the workshop and picked up a chemical and brought it back to the both of them. “What do you need me for?”

“Drink this!” Cas then put his hand behind his back and shoved a vile into his mouth.

“Hey! *glug glug glug*” Rookie couldn’t speak as he was suddenly drinking this mysterious formula. 

“Cas? You didn’t ask his permission for him to be experimented on!” Subaru tried to stop her.

“Wait... you have to ask for permission?” Cas asked then shrugged it off. “Well, it’s too late for that.”

“What the heck did you just give me?” Rookie asked.

“Oh, you’ll see.” That response didn’t comfort Rookie at all.

“Cas, you might kill him. We need to neutralize him because of your stupid stuff. Quick, let's get him into the medical room.”

“Ugg.” Rookie got a bad taste in his mouth. Then he pointed at the vile Cas was holding. “What was this stuff you gave me anyway?”

“This... THIS?” Cas then pointed at the bottle and at the same time, power started to be absorbed in her feet. “THIS... IS... MAGIC!” Cas then proceeded to kick Rookie in the stomach with the charge she had. It was like that when Rookie suddenly felt power come off of Cas’s foot and enter his body. It was like the juice he just drank was suddenly activated when Cas put her power into him. Rookie proceeded to fall back right into the water below the submarine they were building.

“Rookie!” Subaru tried to run to his aid but Cas quickly grabbed her arm to stop that from happening.

Rookie quickly panicked as he found himself submerged just like the day before. His tool belt weighed him down toward the bottom of the pool and he tried his best to undo it before the water pressure got too high on his body and water forced itself into his lungs.

Rookie hit the bottom of the pool just when he finally got the belt undone. But it was too late at that point because he didn’t know how to swim and his body was too light to fight to the top. He struggled and wanted a breath badly.

_ Man! Why did Cas decide to kill me! _ Rookie asked himself in confusion as suddenly water finally entered his lungs. He was feeling his consciousness now starting to slip.

“Um... Cas?” Subaru noticed that Rookie’s movement was slowing down. “Should we be concerned?”

“Maybe he just realized he can breathe underwater!” Cas started clapping in excitement with the revelation. But that was when Rookie stopped moving entirely.

“CAS!” Subaru made her pay attention to what was happening. 

Cas looked down to see what was going on and noticed him now staying still, “Oh crap!” That was when both Subaru and Cas then jumped in together and swam to the bottom of the pool to retrieve Rookie. With Subaru grabbing Rookie’s legs and Cas grabbing both of his arms they both swam to the surface and grabbed onto the ledge to figure out the wolf’s condition. “Gizmo? Gizmo? Are you ok? I’m so sorry I made you drink that, I didn’t know it wouldn’t work.” 

Rookie started coughing up all of the water hard like he was struggling. Just when you think that that magic trick didn’t work, apparently it did something that Cas didn’t expect. Rookie tried to take a breath to speak but then quickly realized that he couldn’t breathe again. He starts choking badly.

“What the heck?” Subaru was confused about what was happening.

“Giz... GIZ, Are you ok?!” Cas was starting to get panicked.

Rookie quickly pointed at this mouth open while gasping for air he couldn’t breathe with the last of his energy.

Cas quickly recognized what was happening. “Oh my gosh, he can’t breathe air either!”

“Cas, can’t you just reverse the spell?” Subaru asked.

“Oh...?” Cas looked at her friend mischievously. “So, now you finally believe in magic to fix this problem?”

“JUST DO IT!” Subaru demanded. Cas took her hand and powered it up then pumped it into the back of the wolf. You could see something disperse out of Rookie as suddenly he was taking a giant gasp of air in relief.

“Gizmo? Are you ok?” Cas asked him as she held on to his body.

“Um... yeah... I think?” Rookie was breathing hard and coughing. 

“I am so sorry about this. I need to work on the formula a little more to get it right.” Cas looked at the vile she still had in her hands.

“It’s... it’s ok... I’m used to it.” Rookie was not proud to announce that. “I shouldn’t be though.”

At that point, SNT then walks around the corner to notice them all in the pool trying to calm down Rookie. “Why are you 3 in the water?”

All of them look up at the hybrid to respond. Subaru and Cas then look at each other. The blue fox glared at the magician-like she was annoyed. This forced Cas to answer for the group. “It’s complicated and not important right now. What can we help you with?”

“What are all of you doing anyway?” SNT asked.

“Oh!” Subaru got out of the pool and then shook herself off suddenly getting SNT’s clothes wet. “This thing is our submarine!” She patted the metal casing and let the sounds of it echo through the room. “I noticed on the Sonichu Ball map that there was a place where there is just sea. So I figured last night I would build this.”

“Oh, nice thinking!” SNT was excited. “I wasn’t thinking about getting that one today but maybe later on this journey. I would rather go after the easier ones first in which are right on this island.”

“Oh, that's no problem! Just follow me.” Subaru guided the hybrid toward her computer as she proceeded to start typing on it. “Oh, something I need to tell you. There is something that you need to see!”

“What is that?” SNT asked in curiosity.

The map popped up on the screen and showed all of the locations of the balls. Subaru then asked a question. “How many balls are there?”

“Well, because they are Chaos Emerald Ripoffs,” SNT called them, “I believe their 7 of them in total. I already collected 2 so far.”

“Ok, then why are there 6 dots on the screen?” Subaru asked as she pointed towards it. SNT took a closer look. Now of course the 2 Sonichu balls she had with her were already on top of the workshop but 6 pixels were lit up outside of the workshop.

“What, that doesn’t make sense,” SNT mentioned. “I thought there were 7 Sonichu balls, not 8.”

“You know what the weirdest part about this is?” Rookie came up from behind SNT. “The anomaly appeared last night while we were working on the sub. It’s the one that it's here that is the contradiction.” He pointed toward the part of the island which was on the side of the volcano nearest to the workshop. “This ball seems to give off the most power out of all of them which I thought was extremely weird.”

“It might be worth checking out!” Subaru suggested. “It might be just a glitch but it may be good to just check to see what it is.”

SNT thought about it for a second to try and see what would be worth going after. “I think it's probably a glitch and I don’t see why we should waste time on it. Maybe today I would go after the one that is in the village somewhere. It might be easiest to get..”

“I think I will come too!” Rookie announced looking at the hybrid blushing. “I think this will be the first time in a long time that we have adventures together now since I’m not inside you anymore.”

“Wait...” Subaru cleared her ears and then put her hand on it. “What did you say?”

“I’m not inside her anymore?” Subaru whistled. “Wow, I knew you both were friends and all but... wow I didn’t think you both were that close. Well, you did pick... quite the girl!”

Rookie and SNT didn’t get what the tomgirl was saying but after a few seconds, Rookie then blushed hard now understanding where Subaru was going. “Wait... it's not like that!”

“What is she talking about?” SNT asked Rookie.

The red wolf looked at his mechanic teacher. “Listen Subie, I didn’t do what you are thinking!” he denied.

“Yeah... that's what they all say!” the blue fox nudged him with her elbow. “So how did you treat her. Did you go hard and fast or slow and steady?”

“What? NOOOOO!” Rookie was trying to get the dirty thoughts out of his mind. That was when SNT finally interjected.

“Enough Subaru, can’t you see you are bothering him?” SNT pushed her away. “Come on Rookie, let's go find the next Sonichu Ball,” SNT held on to Rookie’s hand which was pressed against her chest enough to a point where Rookie could feel the detail of it.

_ Calm down Rookie, she is just a friend, she is just a friend! She rejected you before and she doesn’t want me. Get that through your darn head! _

SNT took her wolf friend out of the workshop and both of them started walking together toward the village. Usually, the hybrid would want to get the job done for the day but decided while they were walking to catch up with Rookie. “How have you been?”

“Oh... yeah, I think I have been doing well.” Rookie was trying his best to suppress his feeling for the hybrid but was shaking a little.

“You know something?” SNT looked over toward him, “It is such a relief to have you here with me. At least there are a few people on this island that I know extremely well. It is quite disappointing that I can’t see any of the friends that I live and work with. But at least I get to be with the ones I barely see.”

“Yeah... I see where you are coming from. I didn’t expect to be here anyway.” Rookie laughed.

“I wanted to ask you,” SNT got in front of him and walked backward. “How did you get here anyway?”

Rookie stopped in his tracks to try to think through that question. “As you already know, Eggman has given us a lot to do when he downright destroyed a lot of the world we were in. I started working to rebuild our world and we still have a lot to do even with 90% of the repairs done. I had a mission to transport some supplies to Sunset Heights from Chemical Plant. That morning I was given a mission from the Sonic team to collect those supplies together.” That was when Rookie then entered a flashback.

_ Rookie walked around his plane which was a small Learjet which there was room for cargo. It was now being loaded onto it from a converter belt attached to the back of the plane. The plane itself had the resistance logo on the body and the tail fin the plane. The wolf kicked his tires to check the air pressure when a former general then approached him. _

_ “Gizmo, all of the cargo has been loaded onto the plane!”  _

_ “Can you not call me that, call me Rookie please.” _

_ “But sir, you are not a Rookie, you are an experienced fighter. Plus we are starting to confuse you with your brother!” he announced. _

_ “Oh great! Looks like my brother has taken my name!”  _

_ “Sir, he has always had that name! What kind of name is Rookie anyway, it's like naming someone Nightmare. It’s so generic!” _

_ “... This is still extremely confusing. Why are there two wolves in this universe which had almost the same experiences?” The wolf asked. _

_ “I’m not questioning it. You better get back to Sunset Heights. We are so close to rebuilding this world back to its former glory. Godspeed Gizmo... Godspeed!” He then walks off. _

_ “Stop calling me that!” he responded. Rookie then proceeded to walk up to the back of the plane to make sure that everything was fastened in. Then he walked up the stairs to get to the cockpit. Once the stairs were retracted he then started the engines. Once Rookie then puts on the headset, he is now tapped into Traffic Control back in Sunset Heights. _

_ “Hey bro!” said a familiar voice. “How was your journey?” _

_ “Oh... it was fine.” Rookie responded. “I should be there later tonight.” _

_ “Hey, for once, you are useful!” his brother said. “Gizmo, one day, you will be like me. But still, you have a lot to learn about becoming a true hero!” _

_ “You say that every time. And you don’t have time for me, you know that?” he responded. “I never really learned all that much with you because you have all of the cool adventures.” _

_ “It’s not a big deal anyway, just because I have more experience than you doesn’t mean that I’m better than you.” _

_ “Well, you are implying that you know? Well, whatever, just get off the line and let me talk to a real controller!” Rookie demanded. _

_ “You know I am a controller for the resistance right?” his brother said over the line. _

_ “Then do your job!” At that point, Rookie then lifted the plane off the ground and looked down at the Space Port part of the Chemical Plant again then up into the blue sky. He asked his brother a question. “Hey, what’s the weather in Sunset Heights?”  _

_ “The weather is partly cloudy with the wind blowing at 270 degrees from the north at 15 miles per hour. The weather is mostly fair and by the time you arrive, it should be about the same. The weather is predicted to be good from the Chemical Plant. _

_ “Alright, I’m on my way.” Rookie put the plane in full speed ahead and then ascended further into the atmosphere. He quickly then got it up to maximum cruising speed and set the course to the south. The flight was going to be about 4 hours so Rookie set the autopilot and let it fly through the air.  _

_ In the meantime, his brother Gadget was looking at the flight plan that his brother was flying looking forward to his return. Not expecting anything to happen he reclined in his chair and relaxed. _

_ “Hey, Gadget!” said a huge voice. Gadget looked over and saw a large crocodile stand over him. “This is no time to be relaxing. Aren’t you trying to make sure your brother comes back safely?” _

_ “He’s going to be a fine Vector. Weather is clear and I’m not expecting anything to happen to him.” Gadget said with confidence.  _

_ “If you say so!” he replied. At that point, suddenly a red light then starts pulsing next to the screen. When Gadget then looked at the radar to see what was up. He noticed the weather changing drastically. There was a storm that was suddenly forming over the ocean without any warning. Every time the radar passed over it with another scan it was getting worse. _

_ Gadget quickly located the storm then looked around it to see if anyone was flying into it. “That's weird, we were expecting no storms today. Why is one developing rapidly?” _

_ “That must be a computer glitch,” Vector guessed. “Let me check the computer room!”  _

_ Gadget then looked at the screen again as the storm was starting to get more defined on the radar. Then he looked at where his brother was flying and noticed that the storm was right in his path. He picks up the Microphone and starts speaking in it. “Hey, Gizmo, You need to change course!” _

_ “What's up, is the airport closed in Sunset Heights for another bomb threat from Cubot?” Rookie asked. _

_ “No, there is a rapidly intensifying storm on the radar that is right in your path. You need to divert course and go around it.” his brother warned. _

_ “Alright, thank you for the warning. I would like to request permission to go to an altitude of 50 thousand feet and change course to 120 degrees from the north?” _

_ “Permission granted, just avoid the storm and try not to crash the plane like I crashed my ex-girlfriend’s date,” Gadget responded in relief. _

_ Rookie started to flick some switches in the cockpit then he grabs the oxygen mask hidden under the controls and puts it on and starts getting used to breathing in it as the plane wasn’t designed to have full oxygen at that height above the planet.  _

_ Gadget then starts to watch the storm closely as it then starts moving more to the east to a point where it didn’t seem that his brother could avoid it. What was extremely menacing about this storm was the fact that it moved quicker than normal and every time the radar scanned the core, it seemed to never look the same. Gadget noticed that a large eye suddenly formed in the middle. That was when the brother made the realization that this was an unimaginable storm. _

_ “Gadget!” Vector came back to tell him the bad news, “It looks like that storm is no glitch, It does exist on all of our radars. Even in Metropolis’s computer room, the storm exists.” _

_ “What is that thing?” the red wolf was confused. “That storm is the fastest forming storm I have ever seen. Is it even a hurricane?” _

_ “There is something else that is going haywire!” Vector announced. “The computer room technicians that Tails trained have detected a time-space imbalance. The imbalance is off of the scale!” _

_ Gadget then put two and two together. “Wait... the imbalance of the universes is...” He then looked at the eye of the storm and walked up to the big screen to touch the place the hurricane was. “This must be where it is!” He then looked at his brother’s plane which was once again in the path of the storm after a few minutes passed. “We need to call off my brother’s flight until the storm passes!” Gadget then runs to the computer and gets back on the microphone. “Gizmo, are you there? Answer me!” _

_ “Yeah, I’m here! What’s up?” Rookie answered. _

_ “Listen, you need to *BUzzzzzzzzzzzzz.z.....zz...* As soon as *buzzzzzzzz...z.z.z...z..z.z Shhhhhzzzzzzzz*!” _

_ “Hello? Gadget... Gadget, HELLO!” Rookie replied. “Crap, the radio went out again! Well, when I get back I guess I have to get that fixed.” He continued on his way flying above the clouds.  _

_ After a few minutes of flying, there were no transmissions attempted from Sunset Heights which was a little weird but not too out of the ordinary. Rookie did notice a large cluster of clouds ahead of him. The on-plane radar then showed the rainfall that was ahead which was nothing out of the ordinary but because he increased his altitude, he didn’t expect anything to be bad. _

_ Rookie looked down at the ocean below the plane and adored its blue shiny color. “I love the looks of the ocean. Man would it be nice to be on the beach today!” He smiled to himself. “I kinda want to go swimming today.”  _

_ The light rain started to collect on his windshield but it was normal. Nothing was striking him out as odd. Rookie was calm until the navigation cut out. _

_ “Huh?” Rookie tapped the navigation on the plane which was now spinning in circles. A few seconds later, the clock started to spin as well. _

_ “I hope that's nothing too much I can handle. Maybe the software is fine?” Rookie hoped. But that was when it suddenly got worse. The wind gust blew the plane off course along with the combination of the autopilot suddenly forcing the plane into a steep incline. _

_ In a matter of a few seconds, Rookie then turns off the Autopilot and takes manual control. “What is going on?” He asked as he then fought the plane even further into the sky. He didn’t have a lot of time to be in this climb because if he didn’t force the nose down, he would be in a stall. But the updraft of the wind was forcing the plane upward and it was hard for Rookie to get the plane to point down. _

_ The stall warning on the plane which took the form of the steering wheel on the plane shaking just like its momma gave it was panicking the wolf in the cockpit. “Darn it, come on!” _

_ Suddenly the plane stopped gaining altitude and suddenly started to fall back to the ground just like a child dropping a toy from a far distance. Rookie was finally able to get the nose to point directly down to give the wings lift and then started to pull up to get the plane back on course.  _

_ Once Rookie felt that he was back in control, just at that point, he was now deep in the storm with the wind blowing against him which made him overspeed. Extreme forces were acting on the plane and the wolf couldn’t see where he was going. All he was trying to do was try and turn around and get out but it seemed that he was on a rollercoaster. _

_ “Come on, Come On, COME ON!” Rookie pulled the steering wheel of the plane along with pressing hard on the rudder to try and turn the plane. “I promised on coming back alive and I am keeping it!” _

_ Just when he said that, a crack of thunder flashed in the cockpit which suddenly took out power in the plane for a brief second. Rookie felt the wind on the outside still trying to control the plane but he was not allowing it. _

_ Eventually, it got to a point where suddenly, the tailfin of the plane broke off causing the plane to spin out of control. Hydraulic fluid suddenly was leaking out of the plane. Rookie suddenly noticing this happen quickly realizes that he was doomed. “Darn it!” He felt himself get dizzy as the plane was suddenly spinning around and around like a spinning top. Rookie wasn’t able to do anything about it but weight for his timely demise in the middle of the ocean. The last thing he saw before passing out was falling out of the clouds now in what seemed like the eye of the storm and suddenly hitting the water extremely hard now sinking in its depth.  _

“And that was when I woke up noticing you swimming toward me trapped deep underwater,” Rookie explained.

“So that’s how you got here?” SNT asked. Rookie nodded in response. “That’s unfortunate, but at least you have me.”

“I was starting to think I am in heaven. A Place where there is no time sounds like I departed the world for good.” Rookie admitted. “Subaru told me she had a similar story to me, You should talk to her about it.”

“Don’t say that!” SNT stopped him. “There is a way off of this island. This is why we are collecting the Sonichu Balls in the first place.”

“Why would those things even exist in this world anyway?” Rookie asked. “Something isn’t adding up. I never see heaven to include Sonichu’s balls.”

“And this is why it’s not heaven,” SNT replied in a sarcastic tone. “Shocking right?”

Rookie laughed, “I’m happy that you are here with me though. I enjoy having you around.” Rookie then started to blush.

“Aww... thank you,” SNT responded as they then start arriving at the village. That was when SNT decided to bring something else that was on her mind. “You know something?”

“Huh?” Rookie looked at her.

“I am kind of looking at everyone here and I am noticing something.” the hybrid thought carefully. “It seems like almost everyone in this town... they look kind of familiar.”

“Really... Do you think you know them?” Rookie asked.

“Well, I already knew Saki and Alicia. But Cas and Ashlyn, are both characters that it seems that I should know but I can’t remember them. I don’t know why they are familiar but they just are.”

“Hmm... that's... odd.” Rookie responded.

“I know right... maybe I met them previously but I just can’t remember when. Maybe I should ask them later.” SNT added. Just when she finished that statement. The hybrid looked at her watch while in the middle of the village. “Alright, according to the GPS, the next Sonichu Ball should be here in the village.”

Rookie looked around them and noticed all of the houses around them and everybody around walking. This included the large place Princess Elise lived in. Rookie then looked at SNT’s watch and then noticed the foggy signal coming out of it. “Are you sure that there is something here?”

“That’s what it says!” SNT responded. “I know it’s a weak signal but it has to be here somewhere.”

Rookie then thought to himself of a second to try and pinpoint where this object was. “Maybe... it’s under the village?”

“Under?” SNT questioned. “You know what, that would explain the weak signal. Subaru mentioned that there are a lot of caves on this island. Maybe it's in one. Well, I guess the first thing we need to do is find out how to enter the underground.”

Rookie then noticed the ancient text in the middle of the ground which made up the town square and started noticing the mistakes in the legend. “Man, whoever wrote this doesn’t know how to write. Who wrote this?”

“Probably Sonichu.” SNT guessed but it would make sense with all of the misspellings Elise had to try and say the other day. 

While SNT walked over to Rookie to try and figure out if there were any clues, suddenly something under her feet sounded weird. It was like a curtain tile on the ground was hollow on the inside. SNT quickly stepped on it to figure out if it wasn’t just her. Then she hopped on it and compared it to the next tile which was rock solid.

“What’s up?” Rookie asked.

“I wonder.” SNT then quickly looked at the title and noticed the picture on it was the Green Sonichu Ball that she collected yesterday. She quickly got it out of her pocket to compare it. Its shining glory memorized the red wolf.

SNT was suddenly covered by the power of the Green Sonichu Ball. Her body felt an override of power that it seemed that was trying to control her. “What... what’s happening to me?” Eventually, SNT couldn’t hold in this power anymore and then realized it on the tile

**SNT used Leaf Blade**

The hybrid impacted the tile at an extreme speed causing it to shatter in half and collapse in on itself revealing an opening leading deep underground.

“Wow!” Rookie was impressed. “Where did you learn that ability?” 

“I don’t know, I just sort of... did it?”

“Well good job SNT, let’s go get that Sonichu Ball!” Rookie then proceeded to run and jump into the newly created hole in the ground. 

“Wait Rookie, don’t jump blindly down there!” SNT panicked. “Ugg! Well, I guess to make sure he doesn’t get hurt. Turanamo!!!” She yelled as she then dived down the hole.

As both SNT and Rookie dive into the unknown, both of them are unaware of what they would expect next. The mysterious zone that laid in their way was hiding the Sonichu ball somewhere inside. The sense of adventure filled them with determination as they didn’t know what to expect.


	11. Chapter 10: Steam Temple Zone

Rookie was diving forward dropping into the unknown darkness only to see ahead that light was at the end of the tunnel. This gave hope that there was an end to dropping. The only problem was that when Rookie's eyes started to get a clearer picture of the space that opened around him. Ahead of the wolf, he quickly notices the heat going up and the humidity increasing dramatically. At the same time, he sees lava at the end of the drop.

"Oh crap!" The red wolf panicked expecting to hit the lava. Just when he was about to plop into it and burn to death, SNT was boosting down toward him preparing her tails to work. She grabs her friend using her tails to elevate themselves toward a nearby cavern entrance. The hybrid throws her friend onto the ground as she landed looking a little annoyed.

"What are you doing? You could have gotten yourself killed!" SNT yelled.

"I'm sorry, as you can see, I'm not a very good adventurer compared to my brother." Rookie scratched his back.

"Well, that doesn't mean that you get to do something stupid like jump into a blind hole." SNT got in Rookie's face to try and make sure that he understood everything she was trying to say but eventually backed off a little and looked away. "Listen... I'm sorry that I am being this strict with you but I want you to know that I care about you. I don't want to lose any of my friends because of a stupid mistake that they made."

"I understand," Rookie said, "I should have never jumped so blindingly. I guess I was too excited about adventuring I guess, mostly because I never really go out all that much."

"It's ok Rookie but please be careful." SNT looked into his eyes. "You are the only one I trust here right now and I don't want to lose you."

Rookie blushed in response but tried not to let his feelings get in the way of what they were trying to do. "I... I promise."

SNT looked around to see where they were. The place itself was covered with all sorts of drawings on the cave walls along with many bricks covering it. The lava pool which now stood behind them was bubbling loudly making echoes throughout the area. At the same time, you could see the water that was coming out of nearby caves draining out. When it hit the lava, it would create more hard rock and steam which would fill the air. It sort of made it harder to breathe.

Ahead of them in the cavern, they saw the steam which was passing from behind him. It was a breeze that was created by the stream that gave the impression that the water was escaping somewhere.

"Hmm..." SNT thought to herself out loud. "This place seems populated."

"Yeah..." Rookie agreed. "It's like maybe an ancient society used to live here?"

"Well, that shoots another arrow into the knee of the idea that this island used to be uninhabited," SNT mentioned. "Princess Elise's story about these Sonichu Balls takes a hit in some way or another." The hybrid started to walk forward into the tunnel with Rookie following behind.

"Hey wait for me!" Rookie demanded as he ran after. SNT wasn't moving all that fast so he was able to catch up easily.

Once the cave again opened up, SNT and Rookie then saw something that was unbelievable. Where they were standing was on top of an underground city with very little light illuminating from above. The small hole above was illuminating the place below their feet as it seemed that the path ahead of them was just a large bridge going down in a spiral. Next to the path made all sorts of ancient homes and businesses to what seemed like the bottom. The buildings themselves were made from golden granite which was also what the path was made of. The path was lit with the torches left behind which both of them didn't know how they were still lit up today. When they looked at the bottom of the temple, they couldn't see it. The only thing that they could figure out was that steam was coming out of it.

"This is... beautiful!" Rookie fell in love with the place easily mesmerized by it. "Do you always see places like this?"

"I do but not like this," SNT admitted.

 _Rookie, keep it together!_ He said to himself, _Let SNT show you the simple rules to adventure. We are all alone here and this may be my chance to make my moves on her._

 _The Sonichu ball has to be at the very end of this temple._ SNT looked at her watch. _I don't know what to expect, but there could be booby traps we need to look out for. I think I need to tell Rookie._ She then looked over at her friend. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

SNT noticed the red wolf staring at her blushing. He quickly got back into reality and shook his head. "Oh... it's nothing. Let's go get the next Chao-... I mean, Sonichu Ball!"

STEAM TEMPLE ZONE

The path was moving in a spiral down deeper into the temple so as a result, you could see where you were going by looking on the other side of the cave. This made it extremely easy for SNT to boost knowing what to expect. Rookie on the other hand didn't know how to boost and had to hold on to SNT's hand to keep up.

They both make it to the first localized area where there was a large platform in the middle of the tunnel in the middle of the light where the enemies they encountered were something they had never seen before. Large zombie spiders stood in their way. These spiders looked like they had bones themselves as they looked paler than the color white.

"SNT look out!" Rookie jumped in the way of a web attack causing him to get covered by a ball of the web. As he fought to try and escape, SNT then got into a ball and spin dashed into the top of the spider. Then combining the spin dash with the new move she suddenly learned with the Sonichu Ball's power, Leaf Blade. This caused the spider to be split in half. SNT landed on her feet as the remains of the spider landed on two sides next to her. Rookie was able to get himself free from the webs and he walked over getting some of the remaining webs off of his fur.

"Thanks for protecting me there!" SNT smiled at him.

"Oh... it's no trouble!" Rookie blushed in response but also trying to hide his feelings.

"Let's get going!" SNT started to run ahead as Rookie followed behind, trusting more of her adventure since she seemed to have more experience than him.

The path sometimes would be destroyed in some places due to erosion which would bring up opportunities for SNT and Rookie to jump down a level and make the trip a little short.

"Hey, SNT why don't we just drop down to the bottom?" Rookie asked.

"Haven't you learned after you almost jumped into lava, that you can't jump into something you can't see?" SNT asked. "I can't see the bottom of this so I don't want to take that risk."

"Oh, I'm sorry I understand now."

Again they end up being blocked by another large spider that was in their path. Rookie only brought one weapon with him which was the drill and he tried to drill the spider right in its sack. But its defenses were too much that it would take more hits than that to take it down. Rookie ends up getting knocked back into the wall as SNT quickly boosted up to it and used a thunder punch on the monster paralyzing it temporarily. The hybrid then quickly used the leaf blade to finish the job.

Rookie on the other hand tried to get back on his feet only to discover that his knee was scraped from the ground. He could feel the stinging from it that he was forced to try and get the dirt out of his fur and get in the fetal position to try and calm the pain.

"Rookie!" SNT quickly ran up to check on her friend, "Are you ok... oh!" she noticed Rookie laying on the ground with his eyes closed seriously in pain. "Oh my gosh!"

"Aaaa! Oh man, that hurts!" he said like he was about to cry.

"That blow must have gotten you bad huh?" SNT came and sat next to him to try and take a closer look at his knee. "Yeah... you're bleeding really bad there."

"Yeah, having a large tear in your skin hurts!" Rookie looked at his friend. "I don't think I have ever gotten hurt this bad."

SNT went into her pocket and got a white towel. Then she wrapped and tied it around Rookie's leg to try and stop the bleeding. "There, this is all I can do."

"Thank you, I didn't know that you knew how to be a medic as well." Rookie responded.

"Oh... no I am not a nurse. I am just helping you as a friend that's all." SNT admitted. "I'm doing it because it's what is right."

"You know... that is kinda what I like about you." Rookie admitted.

SNT after pulling the knot on his knee then looked into Rookie's eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah, even if we are all in trouble and need help, you always seem to put us ahead of you," the red wolf sat up and got close to the hybrid. "I believe that is an admirable trait you have."

"Oh... thank you for saying that. You have no idea what that statement made me feel!" SNT looked away from Rookie but she didn't blush.

The red wolf concluded that she might show love differently than other mobians. _There you go Rookie,_ _this is how you get into a woman's heart. You compliment them then have them build feelings for you in the future. Just be yourself instead of pick up lines._

Rookie attempted to get up on his feet to try and see if he could walk. He could still feel the pain of walking which was still bothering him.

"Rookie, please, you don't have to push any harder than you have to!" SNT warned as she stopped him from going further.

"But... we still need to get the ball!" Rookie said breathing hard.

"Listen Rookie, getting the Sonichu Ball is technically my job! I was chosen to collect them." SNT announced. "Please, you're too hurt to continue. It's too dangerous. Please, just wait here!" The hybrid sat him down on a rock to keep him from hurting himself.

"But SNT... it's too dangerous to go alone!" Rookie worried.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me, please allow me to get the ball. Please rest, you need it!" she insisted. The hybrid then continued to run ahead leaving the wolf behind.

"But wait!" Rookie yelled after her.

"Don't worry about me, please just try and get better!" SNT yelled back. But then stopped to look back at the wolf.

Rookie wasn't paying attention to SNT but was looking down at his tied up leg. That was when he noticed his friend running back toward him.

Once she was next to him, SNT did something unusual. "Thank you for stepping in and saving me back there." She proceeded to kiss Rookie on the cheek as her _special_ aura rang out then ran off ahead.

Rookie then whipped the wet kiss on his muzzle and blushed. "She... kissed me?" That kiss alone was so enticing that it kind of transferred the wolf into an alternate world where the only thing he could see was himself and the hybrid sharing a moment together. "I think I... I... made a homerun?"

But the kiss also had an unintended effect on the wolf. He felt the aura suddenly illuminate through his body and then into his knee. It was at that point where Rookie started to feel the pain go away.

"Hmm..." Rookie noticed as he looked ahead to see if SNT ran off, but he couldn't see her anymore. "Well, I guess I will just sit here for a few minutes or so before I run after her." He proceeded to lie down on the rock and try not to think about his friend too much.

SNT started to think about what she just did. "I noticed Amy doing that to Sonic sometimes, so I guess it's a respectful thing to do."

"It was," said a familiar voice. SNT looked up at a platform to see Sylveon observing her. "It really was a way to give the shippers and the artist a little fuel."

"What do you mean?" SNT asked, looking above her. But then she realized she was talking to a statue. "Oh... maybe being on this island is bad for my mental health. Perhaps I should find a therapist."

The hybrid continued her rally through the descending temple as she found herself faced with new traps. One trap was triggered by a small tripwire and it opened a cavern below her feet. When she fell in, she started to use her tails to try and fly out but only was compromised with suddenly a waterfall sloshing on top of her. She was then carried down into the waterfall and landing in a rusted cage all wet and hanging from a platform above. The hybrid then noticed a skeleton next to her with rats eating the remaining meat off of the skeleton.

SNT was grossed out by that revelation and was surprised that bones looking that old would even still have meat in them. The hybrid then used her body and sliced the rusted bars open allowing a way for her to escape. She quickly landed on a platform using her hands to pull herself up onto it. Then she brushed off herself and then continued on her way.

After boosting, she then noticed a dead end at the end of the path. She noticed that she got to the end of the tunnel where you had now the empty city center and now the tunnel floor was visible to her.

SNT jumped down to the floor to get a full scale on how large this city was. She looked up to notice where she started and was now a small pixel in her eyes and she could barely see it.

Next to her was the source of the steam. It was a large pool of water that was boiling on both sides of her. It was like a circle cut into 4 with paths in the middle making it like an artistic city.

The hybrid looked at her watch to notice 2 things. The first thing she noticed was that the signal was really low for the main computer in Subaru's workshop to pick her up. This meant that teleportation was unavailable to her. Also, the signal from the Sonichu Ball was pointing to 2 large doors in front of her. "Right there... alright, let's see what is behind this!" SNT proceeded to run up the doors and use her strength to open them. It was really heavy but SNT was able to overcome this when she pushed hard revealing a pathway elevated over a waterfall of lava on both sides. The heat of the room was like an oven. The only cool air was coming in from behind her. Below the pathway was a pool of lava bubbling. Her watch revealed that she traveled 25 thousand feet underground and there was little room to escape.

SNT started feeling sweat drip down her fur but she didn't care as she slowly walked over to the middle of the path and noticed the corrupted Sonichu Ball sitting right there on the pedestal. It was like it was waiting for her to pick it up.

SNT walked trying to make sure nothing came out at her. She was used to having boss fights at the end of these zones so there was no surprise here for her.

Just when SNT let her guard down. Suddenly she trips over a wire breaking it. The ground started to shake and it caused the platform to break. She was now falling deeper into the volcano when she hit face-first into the platform. SNT looked up to see the Sonichu Ball suddenly grabbed by the lava itself like it was alive.

"No!" SNT yelled thinking that the ball was gone forever. But then, it was revealed that the ball was now becoming the forehead of a forming monster. The monster started to grow 8 legs like the spiders she was familiar with down in the caves. Once its body was developed, it then roared its warm breath at the hybrid then destroyed the platforms they were both on. SNT started to fall below and quickly looked down to see a circular path on the edge of the lava. She started using her tails to gain control of her descent and then rolled into her landing as the spider landed into the lava.

"Alright, it looks like someone needs to chill! I came with a little ice!" SNT got ready to fight.

DEFEAT SCORIA

The Spider opened up with its lava web which created a thin line of magma around the stage. This quickly hardened on top of the hybrid. She quickly jumped into the air and spun her body around to break through the rock and landed on her feet. Then she boosted around the spider. The monster quickly then put two of its legs to block SNT from moving then started to use boulders to roll off of its back to attack the hybrid. SNT was caught off guard when the leg was put down in front of her. She was quickly hit by a flaming boulder and was unable to defend against it. This caused her to get a burn on her chest. This caused her to lose rings for every second that passed.

"Aaagh!" SNT yelled in pain feeling the burning in her body. "I need to figure out how to attack this thing before it figures out my weaknesses!" She quickly looked around to see if there was an opening. The last time she fought a monster like this was in the jungle and judging that the ball is somehow powering the monster, the Sonichu ball must be its weak point. But SNT couldn't pinpoint how to get to the Spider's head until she looked at its body.

She noticed that over time, its body would harden as the lava would cool. The legs also followed this rule as well. "Perhaps... maybe if I use the cooled off the leg to get to the head, I could attack it directly!" SNT decided to try it as she then boosted toward one of the cooled off legs then jumped toward it and held on.

The spider then proceeded to try and shake her off of its leg but SNT kept holding on. "You can't get rid of me no matter how hard you try." Once the spider gave up SNT then started running up the leg. Once she was on top, small cannons on the body then fired their hot rocks at the hybrid which popped SNT in her left arm. This scorched her fur. Once that happened she then attempted to dodge the rest of them and she pulled it off successfully. Then she jumps up in the air and homing attacks the Sonichu Ball on the spider's forehead. That alone causes it to take damage.

SNT landed back on the platform as suddenly the monster barfs up lava onto the platform following the hybrid around in a circle. To get away, SNT started to boost forward until the terrain ahead changed because the Lava hardened quickly. SNT stepped on the new ground then noticed something. "This is too dangerous to boost on now, I could trip over if I'm not careful." The spider then created a boulder with its lava web and rolled it to follow her. SNT started running from the boulder as she then tried to dodge splashes of lava created by the spider as it moved around the hot pool.

Once she realized that the boulder was moving too fast for her, she then used her tails to simply fly over it. "Why didn't I think of this in the first place?"

SNT noticed another leg that had hardened. She looked at its body to figure out if a new shell had formed. Once she figured that out she quickly grabbed onto the leg in question and held on. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just love the feeling of warm rock, just not you though!" she said.

Once the spider stopped moving on it, SNT got herself on top of the shell and once again attacked the Sonichu Ball. The spider once again roared in pain as SNT landed in front of it.

"Oh, it looks like you got a bruise there, do you need me to look at it?" SNT said sarcastically. "Here let me help you!" SNT used her tails and her boost to get an extra hit on the spider causing it to scream again. SNT landed on the path. "I don't think I found anything wrong, do you want me to look again."

This was when the spider decided to change its strategy. The monster then started to cause an earthquake. The walls around both of them started to collapse as it revealed an ocean of Lava opens up. SNT's platform stayed up but was extremely unstable. It was like a lighthouse on an island, SNT could see a lot around her but she couldn't move anywhere. Rock platforms started to form below her but they were really small.

"This must be where lava comes from!" SNT realized.

The spider lifts its head out of the magma and looks at the hybrid standing on the longest platform in the air. Then it jumps out of the molten rock knowing that the hybrid had nowhere to go.

SNT looked behind her to see the attack coming and panicked. She quickly jumped out of the way to witness the platform she was just on now destroyed. She landed on a lower platform to get her bearings. "Ok, that was a little scary, but I can still do this!" Just when she said that the monster revealed itself again to dive at the hybrid right behind her. Just when it was almost too late, SNT jumped to another platform. While in mid-air, she then noticed that the spider attacked the platform she was just on. "Oooooo that was too close!"

Once she landed on a new platform. She took a second to try to wipe off the sweat on her forehead then looked around for the monster. The monster then revealed itself to SNT thinking she wasn't looking. "Ahh! Got you!" SNT then quickly jumped toward the monster and attacked it in its Sonichu Ball causing it to destroy more platforms behind it.

When the hybrid landed on another floating rock, she then noticed something. "The amount of platforms is going down... This isn't good. If I don't defeat him in enough time, I would have nowhere to stand. At the same time, I can only stay in the air for so long."

The hybrid noticed the monster creeping up behind her and quickly jumped out of the way. Once she did that she used her tails to turn herself around and then used Thunder Punch on the Sonichu Ball doubling the damage she was doing before.

"I'm so close!" SNT realized. She notices the monster's movements getting slower. "I can do this, just a little more!"

The hybrid noticed that she had little room to move because the number of platforms was decreasing as the rocks deteriorated. She also realized that she couldn't reach the monster again. She decided to keep jumping from the platform to make sure that she was still moving. But this only causes the spider to send a tidal wave in her direction. When that happened, SNT used her tails to get to another platform a little farther than what she was used to. But it was the only one left.

"Oh no... I'm trapped!" SNT panicked desperately looking around for another place to stand. But there was no luck there. The monster put its body in the lava and rapidly came in SNT's direction. SNT started to warm up her tails and looked at them. "Don't let me down."

That was when the monster's body then closed in on the hybrid by jumping out of the lava and allowing a wall of lava to enclose around her. That was when all of SNT's breath left her as she then made the drastic realization, "Oh no, I can't escape this! It's game over, I'm done for!"

"Get away from her!" yelled a familiar voice who was swinging in from above. Just when SNT was about to be pushed into the lava, Rookie kicked the spider right in the Sonichu Ball causing it to repel backward into the magma behind it. At the same time, the Sonichu ball fell off of the monster causing it to roar in pain. The Wall of Lava then collapsed around the hybrid as she noticed the Sonichu Ball now falling ahead of her.

"I got it!" SNT said as she lifted off the ground and flew right toward it to catch it. Just like before, the Sonichu ball then noticed SNT's energy and both of them proceeded to glow as SNT reached the platform she was just on. Rookie landed next to her.

SCORIA DEFEATED

The hybrid hugged Rookie, "Oh my gosh, I am glad you stepped in when you did, I thought I was a goner there!"

"Oh, it's nothing... SNT!" Rookie blushed in response.

"I thought your leg was too injured to move?" SNT asked curiously about how Rookie recovered so quickly.

"I guess that kiss on the cheek did something _special_ to me, I don't know!" he explained.

Just then more of the cave again collapsed in on itself telling both of them that they had no time to stay here. Both of them looked around as Rookie then pointed at SNT's watch. "Let's teleport out of here!"

"But I can't, I can't get a signal in here to teleport!" SNT panicked.

Both of them looked at each other frightened and confused as time was quickly running out but they started to look around for an opening. SNT looked up at the open doors and then at Rookie, "We can't stay here, Hold on Rookie!" SNT then grabbed onto Rookie's arms and lifted him that way as they both ascended into the air and towards the doors, SNT walked though before. It was a little far but SNT knew she could do it after months of flying expositions with Sonic.

Soon enough, SNT makes it to the top to notice that the earth-shaking below has caused parts of the temple to collapse already. Both Rookie and SNT still had to climb over 25000 feet to get back to the surface.

Both of them were running up the swirling pathway trying their hardest to escape. It quickly dawned on both of them that with the current speed they were going, they would not be able to make it.

"SNT, we need to speed up. The amount of debris falling may close up our path if we don't hurry." Rookie explained.

"I know, this is why I have you!" SNT announced as suddenly she smiled at him. "By combining our powers, there is nothing we can't do!" She forced Rookie off of the ground as they both spun around each other. Rookie quickly caught on to what was about to happen next and started charging his energy along with SNT's. The Sonichu Ball's Powers also added more power into SNT's body than what she was used to.

"DOUBLE... BOOST!" Both of them said together as suddenly they forward speed almost triples as both of them enter an extreme boost blowing past everything in their path including solid rock. In a matter of a few seconds, they were able to climb 200 feet toward the surface on a swirling path.

"Come on Rookie, I told you this would be no problem, just a little further!" SNT encouraged.

"I see the surface, we are almost there!" Rookie yelled.

"We still need to aim for it!" She responded.

Once they saw the opening in the earth close enough to them, SNT quickly got behind Rookie and grabbed him by the arms again. "Let's get out of here!" She then lifted Rookie off the ground while they were still in boost and aimed toward to hole in the ground. SNT making it easier to shoot for it hit a bullseye as the temple then crashed in on itself, now lost to history.

SNT AND ROOKIE GOT THROUGH STEAM TEMPLE ZONE

RANK S: STEAMY

SNT and Rookie found themselves suddenly feeling like they were shot out of a cannon. SNT boosting right out of a cave next to the village. SNT's boost created a clear trail in the sky reaching over the village.

"Oh look, it's a shooting star!" Saki pointed from the village. "Make a wish!" The pop star then closed her eyes and prayed.

Her producer, Rand then squinted his eyes to take a closer look, "Um... Saki... that is your sister."

"That's a star because I said so!" Saki looked a little annoyed, "Just accept it, ITS A STAR, A STAR, STAR!"

"Oh no, it's the Apple/Banana situation thing again. I think I better drop it." Rand facepalmed. Saki was still trying to wish for something. Rand decided to ask her, "What did you wish for?"

Saki gave an annoyed look to Rand, "I'm not telling you, If I did, it won't come true."

"You that is so much of a myth right?" Rand pointed out, "You see shooting stars are actual meteorites that fall from the sky as they burn up in the atmosphere. But these are so small thattheynevertouchthegroundbutwhentheydotheycauseallsortsof-"

"How about this, I wished you would shut up!" Saki admitted. She looked at Rand frustrated. Rand gave a smirk back to her and started laughing a little, Saki was a little confused until she realized what she just did, "...DARN IT!"

In the meantime, Rookie was flying in SNT's arms. The hybrid was trying to get her bearing on her surroundings and was using her tails to try and control their descent. Below was a beautiful view of the island. They could also see the storm around it and the sun above beaming down. SNT looked around to find Subaru's workshop below and began to turn toward it like a plane preparing for landing.

"Rookie, hold on!" SNT warned.

"What do you mean?" Rookie asked. "You're holding on to me!"

SNT looked down at Rookie, "Well I am moving at a fast speed and it's kinda hard to slow down as I am trying not to use a lot of energy, so please prepare yourself!"

The hybrid tried her best to keep herself in the air but she felt herself starting to get tired. Rookie started to notice as well when SNT started to slow down her forward speed.

"SNT, are you ok?" Rookie checked on her. His friend was breathing hard and running out of energy quickly. She could barely answer the question.

"I... I think I'll be fi-" SNT then proceeded to lose consciousness right in the middle of flight causing both of them to go into a freefall. Rookie panicked when SNT let go of him now falling toward the beach.

"SNT! Wake up!" Rookie yelled at her. But SNT gave off no response. Her eyes were closed and seemed to be reacting to nothing.

Rookie quickly grabbed onto SNT's hand and got out his grappling gun. Then he quickly looked around for a place to grab onto.

"That palm tree!" Rookie noticed. He then pointed his gun at it and shot at it causing the grapple to grab onto it and pull him toward it. Rookie ended up losing grip on SNT when the force on the grapple was too much for Rookie to absorb in his body. But it did cause SNT to roll onto the sand now face up.

Rookie was relieved that his friend was going to be ok but wasn't thinking about himself when he suddenly hit a rock that happened to be next to the palm tree. He impacted it so hard that it left an imprint on his front body as he then peeled off of it landing on his back.

"...What... what happened?" SNT proceeded to wake up noticing the sand now in her fur. She just happened to hear the sounds of Rookie's moaning from the pain and she looked over at him. "Oh no, ROOKIE!" she quickly got up and went to his aid. SNT jumped down to her knees and put him into her arms. "Rookie, please answer me!" she rocked her.

"Ugg..." Rookie opening his eyes to the hybrid whose _special_ aura was now revealing itself. He started to blush a little. "S... SNT?"

"Oh, Rookie!" SNT gave him a big hug holding him tight. "I'm sorry, I must have lost too much energy." Rookie could feel some tears from the hybrid's face touch his shoulder.

"Oh... it's ok... No need to cry for me. I should be ok!" Rookie calmed her down. "I'm used to this by now."

"What do you mean used to it? This should have never happened!" SNT looked ashamed at herself. "I just wish I could have had a little more energy just to make sure that I could get us both down safely. But I wasn't able to do that. I'm sorry for letting you down."

"SNT, it's ok, don't worry about it, you tried your best. I worry more about your safety than my own." Rookie admitted as they both leave each other's arms and look each other in the eye. "Even some of us have our weak points sometimes. I can't rely on you all the time you know. I know you are under a lot of pressure but understand that I and a group of friends you have on this island are there to take some of the pressure off when you need it. Just focus on what you need to do. Don't worry about me or the others."

"Do you mean it?" SNT asked.

Rookie nodded. "I'll be alright! Just remember, I am here for you."

"Thank you, Rookie." SNT calmed down and started to smile again when she wiped away the tears.

Rookie looked too deeply into that smile, _Oh crap, she is too cute with that smile... Calm down Rookie, she is just a friend!_

"Come on, let's go see Subaru!" SNT started to run toward the workshop.

"Oh... right!" Rookie remembered as he got up and brushed himself off. Then he ran after SNT. Rookie took a closer look at the hybrid as she ran and noticed the smile on her face which always gave him a warm feeling. "Man, SNT looks so cute when she runs. But why is this girl so perfect for me... what is it about her that makes me attracted to her? But even if I ask her to be mine, last time she friend-zoned me?" Rookie realized. "Will she be able to accept me now? Hmm... maybe I should work on building up that relationship first before I make any moves. I don't know if she likes me enough to go forward."

After a minute both of them arrived at the workshop to see what was up. Subaru looked like she stopped working on the sub that Rookie was helping to work on earlier. She started working on a small box with all sorts of complicated nuts and bolts in it. She was about to start blow torching when she noticed the two of them standing in front. "Oh hey guys, did y'all find the Sonichu ball?"

SNT went into her pocket to grab the ball in question. "You mean this?" Subaru noticed the static appearance of the ball and smiled.

"Man SNT, it looks like you are on a roll, what is that, your 3rd one?" Subaru asked. SNT nodded in response. "Good for you!"

"What exactly are you working on now?" Rookie asked.

"Well, I decided to start working on the engine to power the submarine while y'all were gone doing... unimaginable things to each other." Subaru changed her voice when she got to the end of that sentence. "But y'all are still young and trust me I understand."

"What do you mean?" Rookie asked, completely unaware of what the fox meant.

"Even I'm confused by that Subaru," SNT admitted.

"Yeah, judging by your faces y'all didn't do it. But whatever, If you are looking for Cas, she decided to keep researching her... whatever thing she is trying to do with water," Subaru remembered the morning. "Oh, something that you both could do together tonight, apparently Saki and her band are hosting a game night.

"Hmm..." SNT thought to herself. "If we are all hanging out I guess I wouldn't mind playing."

"Hey, Subaru, do you think you need any help building that sub tonight?" Rookie asked.

"Buddy!" Subaru laughed, "Listen, I appreciate your help and everything but please you haven't rested since yesterday when we gave you surgery. Do me a favor, and take that keeper out."

"Subaru... we are not dating, we are just friends," Rookie explained.

"Rookie, please, I think it would be more fun if you were there." SNT encouraged.

Rookie had his doubts about this. "SNT, I'm not a gamer per se."

"Come on Rookie, it will be fun, I promise you." SNT's aura started to show itself again.

Rookie then once again started to blush, it was too hard to resist the hybrid any longer. He knew SNT had this power to make it harder to say no. It worked on everybody he knew. The wolf couldn't resist anymore. "Fine... I'll come."

"Thank you, trust me, It will be just fine." SNT promised him, "You'll be awesome at this." Both of them proceeded to walk in the direction of the village.


	12. Chapter 11: Saki's Game Night

_I don't know where I am right now. I think I may be lost. It's cold, dark and... oh... I just realized that I didn't start this diary entry correctly... Why am I writing this... ok, let's start from the beginning._

_Dear Diary_

_I don't understand what just happened to me. I guess I am just confused a little. I don't know what to think. If I could muster up a feeling right now... I feel scared. I don't know where the heck I am, it's dark, cold, I'm hungry. It's just that I personally don't know what to do. There is nobody around to help me and I don't think I will be able to talk to anybody as there is nothing here._

_I guess the best thing to do right now is to start from the beginning of what happened. The last time I left you, I was trying to fall asleep on a rock in the CWCville wasteland I used to recognize as home. Sonichu and the gang are somewhere in the universe out there, but I don't want to find out where. When I was falling asleep, I noticed the Master Sunstone was pulsing oddly so I went to go check what was up with it._

_When I touched it, It suddenly transported me into another world. I don't understand what happened or wherever I am. All I know is that the place I was teleported to is into some weird cave. As soon as I came through the portal, the sunstone and I landed inside of a pond. I lost my grip on the sunstone and is inside of the pond right now shining brightly inside of the deep water. But as a result, the Sunstone has been spreading its energy around the cave. One thing I noticed is that the cave I was in was covered with all types of gemstones which were now all lit up with all of the power flowing through it._

_When I fell into the water, I quickly swam to the surface and looked around this cave. I have the feeling that I teleported into another world because I never found anything like this back in the CWC Universe. I was unable to swim down and grab the sunstone as it is too heavy to move from a pond that is so deep. I just decided to stay with it. As a result, I don't think I have moved from this place._

_I have also been really afraid to move in the first place. I am so used to traveling with Blaze Bob and Sonichu, I never really adventure out without someone with me. But it seems that I am running out of options. If I could, I would definitely just stay put here and keep the Sunstone safe, but because I am a living being, I do get hungry._

_I am considering leaving this cave just to find food somewhere, but all I know is that this could be a place where there is no outside, it's just a universe of infinite caves with no way out. What if I get lost and never find my way back._

_I tried to resist the urge to go find some food and just hoped that a bug came crawling through on the cave floor somewhere, but it never came. I know it sounds gross to eat a bug but I have to eat something. If you are desperate for food, anything sounds good._

_This is why today, I finally mustered up the courage to venture out of my comfort zone. It is kind of why I am telling you all this. I am leaving this diary right here next to the sunstone just in case someone finds it later to read about my life. Just so I could be somewhat remembered. But at the same time, think of this as a suicide note, there is a chance I may not come back here. I may die on my quest to find food, or I may get lost in these caves forever. But that is ok, I was forgotten back in my hometown anyway. I wasn't really used and Sonichu never really needed my help. I'm used to it._

_Well, just in case before I close out, I would like to say, goodbye diary, hopefully, someone can take all of the things I have written here to heart. But again, I am just a forgotten character and soon enough, my time will come to roll a 1. It's been fun having a full life but unfortunately, if I never come back, it's likely that it would stay like that permanently._

_So for the last time, thank you diary for listening or... noting my thoughts, and maybe one day in another life, we get to meet again along with the rest of my friends._

_-Chloe Rosechu_

...

"Welcome everybody!"

Saki was introducing herself to the small group of people in the room. SNT and Rookie were present along with all of the members of her band like Rand, Alicia, and Saffron.

The place they were at was called the Pumpkin Spice Tavern. It was a decently sized place to hold events. There was the bar counter where drinks were served and tables set up along with a giant fish tank in the back showing all of the fish that was on the menu.

"Welcome to Saki's Game Night hosted by... heh... your's truly Saki the Fox, I see we have some new faces from my sister and her friend. Thanks for coming."

"Oh it's no trouble," SNT responded.

"We might need some more food here," Saki said out loud. "Hey Pumpkin, can you make the largest pile of nachos you can muster up?" she yelled at the back.

Pumpkin. who was whipping cups in the background, sighed as she was forced to stop doing dishes and go into the kitchen to start making it.

"I hope all of us will have lots of fun because tonight will be about adventure and action." Saki built up as she then got out a box of stuff. "It's really a game I made up last night while sleeping. I call it 'Traveler's Labyrinth'."

"I see you got tired of playing chess," Rand announced.

"No, I just wanted to play something different this time," she responded.

"Because you don't know how to play chess." Rand continued to rub it in.

"Just stop!" Saki then presents a journal and opens it to reveal a partition that she sits down with the group and sets it up. Then she takes a roll of paper and spreads it all over the table to reveal what looked like a made-up map. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Socks."

"Why did you name it after yourself?" Rand asked.

"Because I made it up... duh!" Saki responded. "Anyway, pass these sheets around for me."

Rand grabbed a sheet from the pile and then passed it to Saffron and it was continued on until everyone had one.

"Um... Saki... what are we supposed to do with these sheets anyway?" SNT asked.

Saki proceeded to pick up a sheet on her own and then pointed at it. "This is our character sheet, I want you all to create a character." She proceeded to place another sheet on the table which appeared to be a list of things on it. "You pick the race of the character, then the _special_ ty of that character. This is a game which requires a lot of imagination so I encourage everybody to use that little brain you have or lack you may have."

Saki decided to do an example of her character to help. "I created Socks the Jester. She is from Sockington M.G. and she is a bard who brings music and magic into the world." She introduced everyone.

"Sockington M.G.?" Rand started to laugh

"I see that your originality is really showing there, Saki," SNT joined Rand giggling a little.

"Could you come up with something that has nothing to do with you for once?" Saffron asked politely.

"Just create your character! We can talk about changing names later." Saki insisted

Rookie looked intensely at the sheet of paper as pencils were being passed around. He then started to write down something. SNT was looking over Rookie's page to get a better idea of what he was writing. "Do you like it?" Rookie asked her.

"Um... who did you create?" SNT asked.

Rookie looked proudly at his creation. "Meet the only Oku the Orc. A strong fighter who looks out for his hometown of... um..." Rookie quickly looked down at the map to pick a town. "New Orclands."

"Wait for a second mister!" Saki stopped him. You need to roll the dice in order to pick a city from the 11 here." Saki proceeded to pass Rookie an 11 sided die.

Rookie was a little annoyed that he didn't get to pick like Saki did but he rolled the dice anyway. Once the dice stopped rolling the number 4 came up. Saki looked down at her journal to see what city it picked. "Oh... it looks like you will also be from the Kingdom's Capital of Sockington M.G. Seems like you and I will be classmates."

"I really don't want to find out what that is like," Rookie waved it off.

"You didn't pick a race which was set in a community, I'm sorry Rookie!" Saki responded.

"I think I got it," Alicia revealed her sheet. "I personally like the sounds of me becoming a mermaid so here. I am now Mame the Mermaid. A magic-user who likes to ride the waves of the ocean."

"Now that is a race that lives in a place called Sealtle so you don't need to roll the dice for now." the fox star responded.

"So you created a place where Mermaids are and call it SEAltle, and you don't have a place for Orcs even though you have a place called New Orclands?" Rookie questioned.

"Hey, sometimes you might have the fairies in Trollville. They are a minority but it's possible. Alicia is a mermaid and lives underwater. This world I created has half the city on land and the other half underwater. It's the only place where Mermaids could live." The fox explained.

"But yet she could adventure in this game?" Rookie came back, "Yeah, I'm sure that makes a lot of sense."

Rand then presented his character sheet laughing a little, "You all have seen nothing yet. Meet my character, Jigoku, a Demon who lives in the shadows and eats death for breakfast with Hell's Sword!"

"Demons have a set location as well. You will be from Deatroit." Saki pointed at the map right at the city.

"What?" Rookie was caught off guard by that.

Saffron took a few seconds to read what she wrote down and turned it a little when suddenly she accidentally rips it half way. They quickly put it on the table and smiled at everyone after that embarrassing moment. "I figured I would be an Elf. Call my character Mimi the Elf. A Weapons expert who fights but mostly creates for the team. I would be the weapons expert!"

"Alright, you have to roll the dice for that!" Saki proceeded to give the dice to Saffron. "Just don't break it."

"I'll try!" Saffron then rolled which bounced on the table. It rolled an 8. Saki then looked down at the journal and then announced, "You are a resident of New Orcland."

Rookie breathed it off and calmed down before he got angry. SNT noticed this tension and tried to calm him down.

"Rookie, it's going to be ok." She said as she put her hand on his leg making him notice. That action alone made the red wolf blush a little.

"Thank you SNT." Rookie took a deep breath.

"SNT, you have yet to present your character!" Her sister noticed.

"Oh... oh yeah, I decided to create this!" SNT then showed her just completed sheet to the group. "I decided to create Takumi the Angel. A Healer who cares for everybody in their time of need. Anytime you all need help, just call me and I will be there to sacrifice myself for you. Just say my name."

"Angel?" Rookie recognized that name. "That sounds familiar."

Saki smirked a little, "Alright Destiny's Child I have to tell you that Angels are all born in the Heavenly City of Lost Angelas.

Saki then proceeded to sit down with the group and then looked at them. "We are now ready to play. Everybody, now close your eyes and let yourself be teleported to a magical place of adventure. Where we are not stuck on this stupid island where there is barely any variety of food around. Let us now go on an adventure together."

Saki then puts a radio on the table and pressed play. A sound of classical music sounding like it was motivating was playing. "Let us go on an adventure to find the Dragon Sword!" Saki then started to tell her story.

_In the town of Sockington M.G., a place where all races and classes mix within the capital. 2 young heroes get out of school to pursue an adventure together. Both Oku, the Orc and Socks, the Jester who both grew up together, decide to start packing up supplies to never return for an extremely long period of time._

Rookie realized that Saki put him and herself in the same area starting off the game. This meant that his turn was coming up. SNT on the other hand was really happy that she was not the one who was going first but felt bad for Rookie because he also didn't know how to play.

Saki passed Rookie the dice. "Alright, you need to roll the dice to decide your first weapon."

Rookie took the dice and closed it in his hand. "Alright give me something good!" he said as he then threw the dice on the table After the dice spun around for a second, it then revealed a number on top.

"Oh..." Saki looked a little disappointed. "Rolled a 1."

"What does that mean?" The red wolf asked.

"Congratulations Rookie, you get a Gummy Worm as your first weapon!" Saki announced.

Everyone around the table started to snicker a little after hearing those words cross their mind. Rookie being the butt of the joke didn't react kindly to the news. "What, a gummy worm? What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Well, its abilities are quite... unique," Saki responded. "For example, you can whip people with it and it turns them into chocolate confetti."

"Hey, that doesn't sound so bad!" SNT laughed at it. "At least the violence would taste good at the end right?"

"Man beating up enemies never sounded so sweet!" Alicia dreamed.

Rookie sat back in his chair and sighed to himself. "Maybe next time I can get a better roll."

Saki grabbed the dice for herself and then shook it in her hands. Because she and Rookie were starting from the same place and traveling together it only made sense. Once she threw it onto the table the number revealed itself to be a 7.

"Alright not bad!" Saki said looking down at her journal. "Looks like I get to use the Lyle." Suddenly she picked up the exact thing she just rolled for.

"Where did you get that?" Rand asked.

"I got it from the hidden pages of this story!" Saki announced. "As you see if you read my previous statement after it says 'Saki said looking down at her journal', you will find..."

"What? What are you talking about?" Rand question.

"Can't you do that too?" the singing fox asked.

Rand continued to give this shocked look to Saki while shrugging. "You know what... forget it. This is a waste of time if I continue to ask questions."

"Alright continuing the story," Saki announced. "In the meantime, a Mermaid with a name going by Mame was swimming around in the deep sea of pink lemonade relaxing."

"The Sea of Pink Lemonade?" Alicia questioned. "That can't be healthy for any fish."

"How much do you have to pollute an ocean in order for it to turn pink?" asked Saffron. "Even with the many accidents I cause, I don't think I can do that."

"Well, they put pink lemons and the ocean and put sugar in it. Therefore you can drink it!" Saki dreamed.

"Yeah, the fact that fish live in it and do many bathroom breaks within it along with a lot of sewage. Mmm... part of a complete breakfast everyone," Rand laughed.

SNT on the other hand was just observing the conversation and just decided to stay silent while the proceedings were going on.

"Getting back to the story, In order for Mame to get out of the ocean and go on her adventure, she must find a magical pearl found in the depths that is very hard to find. You have a 1/4th chance of finding it." Saki then gives Alicia the di.

"Alright, here I go," She threw the di onto the table until it landed on 5.

"Oh darn, so close, you needed to roll a 3, 6, 9, or 12 in order for you to find it so I am afraid you are going to have to sit until next turn." Saki announced.

Alicia sighed. "I guess it's another night in the salty... sour sea for me."

Saki moved on, "Now we move on to the Orc city of New Orclands, a Port City sitting on the Pink Lemonade Ocean. This town is home to the Elf known as Mimi, who was a very known builder."

Saffron then got a hold of the di and started shaking it but it ended up flying out of her hands and hitting Rookie in the eye. It bounced off of him and then broke a nearby vase.

"Ouch!" Rookie yelled, then rubbing his eye.

*CRASH*

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Saffron asked the wolf. Rookie shook himself off and opened his one eye slowly to make sure he could still see out of it.

"Oh... yeah, I'll be fine," Rookie confirmed.

"Oh thank goodness," the tiger responded, then looking at the vase. "I'm sorry, Pumpkin, about the vase, I can put it back together if you want me too!" she yelled into the kitchen, but it seemed the sounds of sizzling kept Pumpkin too occupied to notice the call.

Saki in the meantime looked down at the vase to look at the di itself as she was a little careful to pick it up. She looked at the number that rolled. "Saffron, you rolled a 9. You get a hard candy made wrench."

"A wrench... made of hard candy?" Saffron questioned. "Why couldn't I get a pocket knife? And would a wrench even work being made like that, it would be sticky and easily break?"

"That is why it's hard. If the candy is hard enough to break your jaw then it must be hard enough to build all sorts of machinery right?" the fox explained." At that point, it was decided that nobody should question Saki's logic. Because of that, everybody just stayed silent. Saki proceeded to look at Rand and hand him the dice. "In a hell known as Deatroit. A Demon known as Jigoku gets ready to head to the real world to claim new souls for himself. Now you must roll the dice to figure out what your first weapon is."

Rand rolls the dice and it lands on 5. Saki then looks down at her book. "Congrats, you get a new Pencil!"

"Well, I guess that's ok, I get to stab people with it," he responded.

"Well not really because it's a new pencil it's not even sharpened." Saki laughed.

"Saki... really?" Rand gave her a concerned look. "Is this what I get for all of the times that I made fun of you and the music that you write. Is this your sick way of getting payback even though I am your producer?"

Saki laughed. "Yes," Then she looked away back at her sister. "Alright Ni-chan, your turn!"

SNT looked at the pop star in curiosity as Saki then told her story. "Tokumi was a young beautiful angel from Lost Angelus who was hoping to spread joy across the world. You must roll the dice to figure out your first weapon."

"Alright here we go!" SNT then threw the dice on the table. When the di settled down and faced the team, a 12 revealed itself.

"Wow, nice throw Ni-chan. You get the master wand. A Wand in which can use any spell and be used like any weapon. Very powerful for a beginner." Saki explained.

"Wow, I must be really lucky!" SNT looked surprised.

Once Saki then got to the point of the story where all of the characters met at a cavern. All of the characters then proceed to go into the first dungeon.

"Oku got the first strike on the dragon!"

Rookie then proceeded to roll the dice to decide how much damage if any he does to the creature.

"Oh..." Saki looked at the dice. "You rolled another 1."

"OH COME ONE?" Rookie asked.

"That's like the 15th one in a row!" SNT pointed out

"What is the probability of that happening?" Rand asked. "That must be some really bad luck!"

Saki continued, "Oku attack blew up in his face and the dragon then hit him with their tail causing him to be propelled toward the cave wall."

"Oh no! Oku!" SNT responded pretending to be Tokumi. "I'll help you, I wish to cast my good luck spell!" SNT quickly took the di and rolled it. When it landed and settled it revealed a surprising number.

"Wow, this is the first time SNT rolled something that wasn't a 12. You rolled a 1," Saki announced.

"Wait... what happens now?" SNT got worried about what was about to happen.

"Tokumi's spell turned into an attack on Oku and he is forced to take damage. This takes away half of his health."

"What?" Rookie seemed angry.

"Oh my gosh!" SNT responded. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know this would happen!"

"Don't worry, I got this dragon!" Alicia announced. "I wish to cast my wave attack!" She takes the di and rolls it.

"Nice, you got an 8," Saki announced you do 96 damage. Apparently, that is enough to defeat it!"

"Nice, I got the final attack in!" The porcupine congratulated herself.

"Good job Alicia!" Saffron high-fived her best friend but ended up missing each other because Saffron had her eyes closed causing her to be knocked out of her chair and landing her hand and on the nacho plate Pumpkin made. This caused the plate full of chips to land on her back making a mess all over the floor. "Oh, not again!"

"Is this the 5th time you knocked down that plate?" Rand asked.

Saffron took one of the chips out of her hair and ate it. "Hey... I think it's an improvement from last time."

"I think you wasted more food than Big would ever eat." SNT looked at the tiger.

"Did Saffron break another plate?" Pumpkin comes walking in with a broom and a mop, like she was already expecting this.

"If you want me to, I could clean it up for you." Saffron got on her feet and started getting the chips out of her hair.

"No, it's fine... I just hate coming back here to clean up your messes." Pumpkin looked a little annoyed by this, but it was almost like she was used to it.

"Please, allow me to clean it up, I know it's late and everything but you need a break. Please let me clean it up for you!" Saffron insisted as she took the broom and mop away.

"Well, um... thank you." Pumpkin didn't really smile, but she then went to the back to get the bucket of water. It seemed that she didn't really show much emotion.

"And so... I think this is a good place to stop," Saki admitted yawning. "This was really fun, I enjoyed this.

"Well... I didn't," Rookie admitted. "How did SNT always roll 12s and I always rolled a 1s?"

"You and SNT must be on the opposite sides of the luck spectrum," Rand theorized. "That's really unfortunate."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help you Rookie." SNT got close to him. Some of her aura started to reveal itself to the people around making the two look cuter to everyone.

_SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL_

"I... I... I... it's ok SNT." Rookie smiled, hiding his feelings. Everyone except Saki stared at SNT as their minds got lost.

"Ok guys, let me pick up the map." Saki then grabs the hand-drawn map from the table and then rolls it up and puts it in her box.

"This has been really fun," SNT admitted,

"Probably because you kept getting the best roles," Alicia admitted.

"What is the probability of you rolling 12 20 times in a row?" Rand questioned. "The likelihood of that has to be less than 1%. But again, you also rolled a 1 when you tried to help Rookie."

"My life in a nutshell." the red wolf responded.

"Well, I hope everyone here gets a good night's sleep tonight. We need to be up early for rehearsal so don't forget! I need everyone on the band up and at me because I want the show to make me look perfect." Saki announced.

"Do we have to be up in the morning practicing early? Everyone here has seen your shows, it's not like we are giving them anything new." Rand explained.

"But the show is about me. Everyone wants to see me! This is why they pay me and not you," the pop star explained.

"Ok Queen wannabe I will be right there." Rand rolled his eyes.

"Hey, we can get a lot more things done in the day time if we are on our toes. It's the _ight_ thing to do." Alicia clapped her hands. "I'll see you all tomorrow. How about a group hug."

"Uhh... NOO!" Everyone then started to get up from the table and started to head toward the door as fast as possible.

"Guys... come back... all I wanted was a hug." Alicia was left alone at the table as she then sighed.

Rookie while leaving with SNT then looked back at the porcupine to notice her loneliness. He witnessed her pack her purse and put it around her body with her head slumped down. This made the wolf take a second to look within himself as in a way in that one little moment, Alicia reminded him of himself. At that moment, Rookie began to walk back to the singer.

"Hey, are you ok?" Rookie asked, "You still open for a hug?"

"Oh... Rookie?" Alicia was surprised that he was willing to take the offer. "I am always open for a warm hug from anyone." She proceeded to open her arms up and embrace the red wolf.

"Its ok, whenever you feel sad, just remember that IIiiiiiaaaaaaaoooooooAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rookie started his thought when suddenly finding himself stabbed in the chest by one of Alicia's needles. More needles followed into his body in different places.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," The young porcupine panicked. "Here let me help you!" Alicia then proceeded to start plucking out some of the needles but also getting too close in the process. It was like every time she took one needle out, 2 more came in on another part of Rookie's body.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Rookie then pushed Alicia away to save himself, but also in the process of getting more nettles stuck in his glove. "Listen, I got this, don't worry about me."

"Oh... I understand..." Alicia once again looked down again. She knew that she was responsible for this but was powerless to do anything about it. SNT heard Rookie's cry and came to his aid.

"Oh my gosh Rookie, are you ok?" SNT started plucking out the blood-covered needles out of Rookie. She looked into Rookie's eyes and then stated something clearly. "You never ever should hug Alicia."

"I'm sorry, I just thought she needed a friend, that's all." Rookie responded.

"No no no... it's ok... I'm used to this... It's just... just that it's something I need to get under control." the yellow porcupine said. "I think I will just go now before I make it worse." she then proceeded to walk out of the restaurant with her head down.

Rookie then looked at Alicia as she disappeared out the door. "Poor girl."

SNT proceeded to pluck all of the needles out of Rookie's body and tossed them all into the trash. "There, that should do it. Here maybe you should stay with me tonight." SNT offered.

"What what?" Rookie questioned what just flowed through his mind. _Did I just hear that correctly?_

"Do you have a place to stay Rookie?" SNT asked.

"Well... I didn't really sleep last night, I stayed with Subaru last night to help her build the submarine and I still don't know if I have much of a place to stay tonight."

"You should come back with me to the Princess Elise's Palace." The hybrid offered. "Maybe I can help get rid of some of those needle wounds."

Rookie could barely walk because the pain from it all messed up his circulation around his body. He blushed that SNT was willing to help him but again... it's SNT. This was one of the most irresistible girls he has ever met. The fact that she has offered to take him back to her place was a very exciting opportunity but he didn't want to lose control over himself. "SNT, please, you don't have to do this."

"Rookie, I need you anyway," SNT admitted.

"What do you mean that you need me?" Rookie asked.

"I'll explain later. Come on let's go!" SNT lifted Rookie in her arms and then ran out of the door and towards the palace.

...

In the meantime, Elise was just completing something. A contraction of some sort that had a model of the universe within one room. It was already really late and she was in her pajamas but this project was the thing that was keeping her up.

"Alright," She said as she lifted a book in her left hands. "Let's see what Cas was able to come up with here." the princess then began to say a magical phrase that took power from her chest and charged the contraction with it.

"Solarus, grant me the power to find this imbalance within time and space!" She yelled. All of the planets within the contraction then started to orbit the room, some in opposite directions of each other. Like the sun was in the middle of the room. Elise felt the air start to pick up and turn into the wind blowing her pajamas with the flow. Suddenly, an orange glow started to appear in the middle of the room. The orb started to get bigger and bigger. It was so bright to a point that Elise had to cover her eyes a little.

"Wow... I think Madam Cas' spell is working." Elise realized. "Now go, find the source of the corruption in the universe!"

The more the orb got bigger and bigger, the more menacing it became. A few seconds passed but that was enough to have Elise's hope turn into fear. "Ok... you can stop growing now." The princess then started to find a place to take cover.

"Elise?" a very _special_ voice came into the room with a red wolf in her hands. "What... are you doing?"

Suddenly the orb suddenly shifted itself towards the hybrid. "Oh my, Ms. SNT look out!" Elise cried out. The chimera quickly dropped her friend onto the floor for his protection but it was not enough time to get out of the way. The wolf dropped on the floor already in pain only to experience more of the impact. That alone forced him into the fetal position to absorb the pain.

The orb then hit the hybrid forcing her body back into the wall. Her body crashed through it into the library room. SNT's body glowing orange as a result of the blow. Her body was giving off many sparks of electricity like her body was trying to absorb the power it just reserved.

"Oooh..." SNT rubbed her head from the books that landed on her head. "What was that?"

"Ms. SNT!" Elise came to her aid, "Are you ok?"

"Um... yeah, I think so..." the hybrid responded with a slight cranium on her head.

"Hmm... that's weird," Elise said to herself looking at the _special_ one's body. _SNT being the source of corruption, that doesn't seem right._

"Um... is anyone gonna help me?" Elise looked back to find the red wolf who was left on the floor when SNT dropped him.

"Oh my gosh!" Elise ran up to him as it seemed that SNT was able to stand up and recover quickly. "Are you ok?" The princess then started to put out her hand and tried to help him up only for the wolf to fall over again.

"Ack!" he responded.

"Did you break your leg or something when you hit the ground?" Elise asked.

"I think Rookie more can't really move." SNT came over to his aid. She then proceeded to pick up her friend and hold him in her arms. "I think Alicia could be a better acupuncture practitioner than a singer. I'm surprised that form of medicine could almost paralyze someone."

"We don't hug Ms. Alicia for this reason." Elise admitted."That's fine, It's really late outside and Ashlyn already went to sleep for the night. So unfortunately because I don't know where she keeps the stuff to help personally, I'm afraid I can't help you."

"That's fine, I think the effect of the paralysis should wear out eventually." SNT thought. "I just wanted to know if we had an extra room for Rookie here to sleep in for the night and a bath to get some of the blood out of his fur."

"Ms. Ashyln is asleep right now. Unfortunately, I don't know how to set up the bath or make another guest room myself but I could wake her up and have her set that all up." Elise mentioned.

 _Elise doesn't know how to do basic stuff?_ SNT thought to herself as she responded. "No no no, no need to wake her up, I'll just do it myself."

"No no, you're my guest of honor! Let me get her awake. She needs to clean this up anyway." The princess admitted.

"Please don't bother her right now. She can do this all tomorrow and that's fine. I'll just set up the bath myself." SNT insisted as she then picked her friend up now hovering off of the ground with her two tails spinning. The hybrid then proceeded to carry Rookie toward the bathroom.

Elise continued to observe the hybrid as she then left her sights. "I wonder... Why would SNT be the source of the corruption? But... Why does it also make sense? It looks like I have more research I got to do."

SNT and Rookie get into the bathroom where she sets down her friend in the tub. "Um... SNT, you know in a bathroom... this is not where boys and girls are supposed to share the same space."

"But you're hurt Rookie," SNT responded, "Someone is going to have to help you." The hybrid then turned on the water and touched it to make sure that the water was warm enough. "I hope this isn't too hot."

"SNT please, you shouldn't be here if I am taking a bath." Rookie warned. His face began to blush a little looking down at himself in embarrassment.

"But you can't move and someone has to help you." SNT insisted while flying down next to her friend. "Let's take off that belt."

"Wait!" Rookie panicked. "SNT, no don't do this. I'm too young. I'm not ready for this!"

"Why are you so afraid?" SNT questioned. "I'm just making sure that you don't get electrocuted by your little gadgets while I'm washing you."

"But I will be basically naked without that belt." Rookie admitted.

"But you're already naked." SNT thought.

"Wait... what?" The red wolf was kind of shocked about that statement but yet embarrassed. "You already saw me naked?"

"Boys are always naked and the girls are the ones that are supposed to wear clothes. Isn't that normal?" The hybrid asked. "Sonic is naked all of the time. So I don't know why you are having such a problem with it."

"SNT, still you shouldn't be doing this." Rookie demanded trying to keep his feelings under control.

"Rookie, just relaxes, everything is under control." SNT then pulled the belt off of Rookie and threw it out of the tub. Then she took the soap and poured it into the bathwater.

"But wait, your clothes are going to get wet!" Rookie said noticing they were still on her. _Crap, I shouldn't have said that. Now I am going to end up seeing her how I am trying not to imagine her._

"I'll be fine Rookie, I don't mind being wet in these clothes, I'll just change after I finish washing you."

"But SNT... WAIT!" Rookie's heartfelt that it was about to burst out of his chest. It was too much for him to handle all at once. SNT's irresistible aura along with both of them sharing a bath with his normal attire missing. It was too much for him to handle at once. _Gizmo... it seems that my time of being a young little pup is over. After today, when I wake up tomorrow, I will become a grown-up wolf. And I would have no control over it._

"Rookie, I can feel you panicking. Just close your eyes and relax and let me do all of the work." SNT insisted.

 _Well here I go, I am about to be assisted into manhood._ Rookie said to himself as he then closed his eyes.

That was when SNT took the sponge on the side of the tub and started to rub Rookie's fur to get rid of some of the blood. She did it very slowly and steadily. SNT's aura then was spread into Rookie's body as it suddenly worked its magic. Just like earlier, SNT was somehow able to heal Rookie quickly and it seemed the same effect was happening here. The wolf could feel the pain starting to go away. Rookie relaxed into the water to allow SNT to do her work rubbing his body with her two hands on the sponge.

"There, I think that should do it, Do you want me to wash your back too?" SNT asked.

"Um..." Rookie wanted to say no but the aura he saw on SNT didn't allow him to. "Um... ye..ye..."

"I'll just do it for you, I don't worry about it." SNT insisted. She took her hand and pushed her friend over so she could reach. Once again performing a steady motion on his back. Rookie thought of this as a massage. This was the first time he has ever really gotten a chance to relax in a very long time. With all of the days of constant work, it was nice to get a little break for once.

"Ok, I think I'm done here." Rookie turned his body toward SNT to notice her wet clothes as she stood up in the bath. That was when she noticed that he was once again moving fine. "Ok, it seems that the bath did the trick. I think you should be able to wash the rest of your body. I'm going to change clothes. Go ahead and wash the rest of yourself off. Once you're done, just come find me."

"SNT... I... I don't know what to say. You didn't have to do all of this," Rookie admitted.

"Just say thank you." SNT walked out of the tub. "I'll give you your privacy now since you want that. Just come find me after you are done here."

"Ok, thank you SNT." Rookie smiled but slightly embarrassed knowing that SNT now knows what he looks like without a belt. _... Well with the belt thing... I do admit, she does have a point there._

Later in the night, Rookie found himself walking alone in the night in the middle of the hall. He was trying to look for SNT who requested him to come find her. Rookie's feeling for her was really close to showing themselves today but hoped that they would be toned down after a good night sleep. He hoped that SNT would go find him a guest room for him to sleep. He hasn't slept in over a day so he really needed it.

Rookie continued to walk in almost total darkness when suddenly he heard the sounds of humming. The sounds went through the wolf's head as they were yet familiar but also one of the prettiest noises he has ever heard in his life. Rookie continued to walk in darkness until he saw light crack through a slightly opened door. The door revealed itself to be the one where the noise was coming from. Rookie decided to peak in to figure out if he was right. He pushed in to get his head through the crack so he could peak in. And inside he found the blue hybrid in her pajamas looking at the Sonichu Ball they picked up earlier in the underground temple. The door made a small noise when Rookie pushed it, enough for SNT to look at who was coming in.

"Oh hey, Rookie!" SNT smiled as she put the Sonichu Ball on the table next to her.

"Heya SNT..." Rookie smiled back, "Did... did you find a place for me to sleep tonight?"

"Well it turns out that I needed Ashlynn to unlock all of those rooms and get them ready so for now I guess you are just going to have to sleep with me."

"Oh that's fine, I'll just... wait what?" Rookie then realized what SNT just said.

"It's fine Rookie, Plus it makes it better because I might need your help tonight," SNT admitted.

"What do you mean? I have to sleep with you?" The wolf could not get those words out of his head. They just kept echoing through his mind.

"Come on Rookie, there is plenty of room next to me." SNT shifted her body over and patted her hand next to her to invite the wolf in.

"Um... SNT, I don't think this is a good idea." Rookie admitted.

"There is nothing wrong with this... right?" SNT questioned.

Rookie knew that he could not avoid this the longer he tried. So he decided to just sleep next to her anyway. Just the thought of sleeping with the idea made his heart skip a few beats. Which alone didn't seem normal. Rookie sat next to the hybrid and tried to look away from her as much as possible, getting under the covers and laying down on the pillow next to her.

"See, this isn't so bad right?" SNT said looking at Rookie.

"Yeah... um... I guess so." Rookie was shaking in place.

"I guess I need to explain to you why you are here," SNT said. "I don't know if this will work but I think it might."

"What are you trying to do?" Rookie asked.

"Well, remember when you and I were in the Moonscape together over a year ago?" SNT asked.

"Yeah... wait, that was over a year ago?" Rookie asked. "For me, that was 4 years ago."

"Hmm... must be the time flow of the dimensions I guess," SNT admitted. "Anyway, in order for both Courtney and the Writer to enter my dream, I think they had to sleep really near me... but I'm not sure so this is why I am testing it out with you."

"What do you mean testing it out?" Rookie asked.

"I might need a little help getting the power to this Sonichu ball which is why I want you as close to me as possible," SNT admitted.

"You deliberately planned this did you?" Rookie asked.

"Maybe." SNT whistled. "I could have gone and got Ashlynn to find an extra guest room but I don't want to wake her."

"This isn't right!" Rookie admitted.

"That's ok, I guess I get to show you what I do at night," SNT said. "Just relax Rookie, I don't even know if this will even work or not. Well there is only one way to find out." SNT then sat up and turned out the lights. "Goodnight Rookie."

"SNT... I... I... Wait... what do you mean that I get to see what you do at night?" Rookie couldn't get himself to fight back as SNT then held on to his lower body close and shut her eyes. Rookie's heartbeat once again sped up in a panic as he was getting excited. _Me... sleeping with the girl of my dreams... what the heck is wrong with me! I need to calm down. Come on... this is fine, just close your eyes.. And this will all be over when you wake up._

 _Oh crap! I can't sleep._ _My heart won't let me sleep!_ Rookie admitted once again looking at the hybrid wrapping herself around his chest. _This is too much for me to handle in one day!_

His heart was beating to a point where it was almost off the charts. He started to shake SNT. "SNT, wake up, please get off of me." He tried to pull SNT's body off but she was too heavy and too hard of a sleeper he couldn't move her.

Suddenly, a great pain went over his heart as he suddenly felt that he was not able to breathe. _Oh no, not another heart attack!_ He confirmed. _Losing... all... consciousness... slowly... dying... death... by... SNT's... cuteness... worst... death... ever!_

Rookie's eyes started to close as his grip on reality started to fade. His body went completely numb, unable to feel any nerve in his body. _My... time... has... come... to... go... good... bye... forever... SNT._

Just before he closed his eyes, a sudden flash from his right from where SNT placed the Sonichu Ball then covered the room. But Rookie wasn't able to move to see what it was and ended up losing himself into an eternal deep slumber.


	13. Chapter 12: Ultra Space Zone Part 1

The world was empty, cold and dark. This world was completely unorganized where asteroids were making up the river orbiting many wormholes of many colors. Eight different wormholes surrounded the lonely star sitting in the middle. A space cloud giving off many colors was surrounding many of these wormholes due to the gravity making the area more mysterious.

All of a sudden, two beings materialized on an asteroid the size of pluto. One was a familiar yellow hedgehog mixed with a pokemon. The other was his wife who was a rip off of Amy Rose. The yellow being landed on his feet kneeling down and looking up toward the planets. The girl on the other hand landed on an uneven part of the asteroid causing her to land on her Raichu tail.

“Hmm...I think it’s in this universe somewhere,” the yellow being realized. 

“Sonichu, why are we here?” the Amy knockoff asked as she rubbed her backside.

“Rosechu, my heartsweet, I believe one of the Sonichu Ball’s internal powers is here somewhere. We need to find it!” Sonichu realized.

“Yeah, I would love to help you and all but as you can see, I am kinda hurt right now?” Rosechu made him notice. 

“Oh, Rose-honey!” Sonichu ran up to her and grabbed her hand. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah... I think so,” the girl responded. Rosechu spun her tail around but seemed unenthusiastic. “I think I’ll be fine.”

“Ok my heartsweet, we have a big job to do. We need to find those Sonichu Flames. They have to be here somewhere. This is why I need your help.” Sonichu looked eager to get started.

Rosechu realized the lack of gravity of where they were standing. “Wait... we are in space right?”

“Well yeah, of course Rosey!” 

“Then how are we breathing?” 

“Oh um... I really don’t know that answer off the top of my head. Hmm.. I never really been all that good at science anyway,” Sonichu explained. “Anyway, I expect the Sonichu Balls’ power to be somewhere here but this place is like a maze it's hard to figure out where it could exactly be. This is why I need your help.”

“Sonnie, in case you forgot, I don’t really have powers,” Rosechu admitted.

“Oh come on babe, don’t be a little spoil sport, you’re part Raichu,” Sonichu responded. “Just use your electric powers to travel through this dimension at a speed so fast, so  _ cwc _ , you would look so awesome.”

“I’m serious, Sonichu.” Rosechu then attempted to show Sonichu a thunderbolt, but yet nothing came out of it. “I can’t use any of my powers. Something is blocking me.”

“Hmm...” Sonichu thought. “I wonder why. At least you have the powers of the The Incredible Lioness.” 

“The power to get naked every time you become angry isn’t a power that can help us!” Rosechu added.

“You're just showing the true power of a woman,” the yellow husband admitted. “And I respect that part about you. You are a strong woman my lovely heartsweet.”

Rosechu looked down at the ground. “He... he doesn’t understand,” she said to herself.

Sonichu looked at Rosechu’s gloomy face, “Hmm, what’s wrong, Rosey? You haven’t been yourself since yesterday. What seems to be troubling you?”

The Amy knockoff looked at her husband and took a deep breath. “I... I think I am... I’m... I’m sorry, it’s going to be really hard for me to say this.” 

“Come on then, spit it out!” Sonichu pressured.

Rosechu took a deep breath and just said it out loud. “I... I think I lost interest in your love.”

“What did you say?” Sonichu took a second to clean out his ears with his pinky finger and looked at it. Then he flicked the ear wax away to make sure he could hear that clearly.

“What I am trying to tell you is that I have lost interest in our relationship,” Rosechu admitted.

“What?” Sonichu was confused. “Why, where did this come from?”

“Listen, I am having these thoughts in which I feel like I am trying to remember something, but I can’t. But for some reason my conscience is telling me that you are not my true love. I don’t know why and I don’t know how, but it’s true. At first, I didn’t want to believe it, but the more I spend time with you, I realised that all of these thoughts are... really true. I really don’t like you anymore.”

“What do you mean you don’t like me?” Sonichu looked at her and got in her face. 

Rosechu felt that Sonichu was trying to intimidate her but didn’t let it bother her as she took another deep breath. “I realized that you treat me like an object. You treat me like shit and I don’t know how I can take this anymore. There is something my mind is trying to tell me and I think this is what it is. Sonichu, you don’t impress me in bed anymore. You are a terrible husband. I’ve seen mosquitoes treat me better than you have. You’re Sonichu, I am an independent woman now. And as this woman, I am making an independent decision to break up with you and find my own path.” 

Sonichu took a second to think and looked down. Then he proceeded to laugh a little. It wasn’t just a casual laugh for a joke. The more he continued, it felt more evil.

Rosechu’s fear started to rise a little when suddenly she saw her now ex-husband give off a scary look when he looked into her eyes.

“Haha....” Sonichu laughed, “Good thing Chris and I planned for this. It seems that SNT’s influence on you from over a year ago has finally shown itself. It seems that I couldn’t keep it suppressed for as long as I hoped.” The electric hedgehog Pokemon then started to walk slowly toward his wife menacingly.

Rosechu started walking backward as a response to try and find her escape plan. But on an asteroid with a lot of cliff there wasn’t really all that many places to go. “Sonichu, what are you doing?”

“Something I should have done a long time ago,” Sonichu responded. “I thought when Chris and I suppressed your memories that you would be the spunky self you once were. But it looks like that didn’t work so I guess it is time for plan B.”

“Suppressing my memories...Plan B!?” Rosechu started to panic. “You were the one who suppressed my memories? What... what is this plan b?” Suddenly, Rosechu tripped on a rock causing her to fall on her back, unable to escape.

“You see Rosechu... it's because of SNT’s influence on you that Chris and I felt that we needed to suppress your memories. You know, women are not supposed to question their love. I am entitled to your love you know!” Sonichu announced. 

Rosechu sat on the ground shaking in fear. But she needed to be strong for herself and take a stance. Sonichu never truly understood her feelings, and the fact that he admitted to messing with her mind only made her more angry. She had to speak her mind. “I am entitled to whoever I want to be with. That is my choice. You may blame this corruption on SNT, but all of these thoughts are my own and my own alone. You’re correct, I may not remember what happened back then because of your suppression. But one thing that you can not suppress is my true feelings. Sonichu, I promise you that I will find my memories again one day and I will remember what happened. And when I do, I will find the true reason why I don’t love you anymore!”

“I somehow knew this day would come. I hoped it would never come, but it seems that I was wrong. I guess the only way for us to be together will be to destroy the source of the corruption,” Sonichu told Rosechu.

“Source of corruption?” Rosechu asked.

“You might not be able to do it, but I know someone who can.” Sonichu grabbed her hand forcefully and held his wife into the air. Then he sent millions of volts of electricity into her body in a matter of milliseconds. Just when you think that Rosechu was probably resistant to electricity, she screamed in agony as it happened.

At the same time, Rosechu felt something enter her body as Sonichu held on. The object went into her heart and shocked her, unable to stop. It was now shocking her internal organs.

“AAAAAH!” Rosechu yelled. “What... AAA Are you... DDOOO... DOING... AAAA TOOOO... MMEEEEEEAAA!” She struggled to give a complete sentence as Sonichu gave off a small tear and wiped it out of his eyes.

“I’m sorry Rosey, I need to keep you focused on our goal. I had to use a long lasting electro ball on your heart to make sure you stay angry. If you are not going to be my wife because of stupid SNT, I am going to make sure that you will never see her again. And to do that, I want you, Lioness, to find her and make sure she meets a foul end.”

“AAAAAAHH” Rosechu yelled. “LioooAAAAnesss! Oh god NOOOOO! SONICHUUUUU! YOUUU DON’T HAAAAAAVEEEE TO DOOOO THIS! PLEEAAAAAAAH” Sonichu dropped his wife onto the ground to let the electricity in her body do its work.

“Yes Rosey, my heartsweet, let the madness take over and let your anger out on the one who destroyed our world... SNT!” Sonichu smiled.

That was when Rosechu’s body started to get bigger in size ripping every last thread of clothes on her back. Her eyes glowed a sinister red as all of a sudden her hair blew up like a mushroom cloud. Suddenly, Rosechu was transformed as she yelled, “I AM WOMAN! HEAR ME ROAR!”

“Go find SNT my love and make sure she doesn’t find any of the Sonichu Ball flames and make sure she doesn’t breathe again!” Sonichu demanded as the Incredible Lioness then smashed her hands onto the ground and jumped from asteroid to asteroid and inside of a wormhole. “I wish you luck, and I hope I will have you again in my arms once the  _ special _ one is out of the way.”

As the former Rosechu disappeared into the wormhole, Sonichu then got a picture out of his... pocket? He looked at it closely. In the picture, it was him, Rosechu, and their children along with Chris and Magi-chan, who were all smiling. This reminded the pokemon of a much simpler time. A time where there were no trolls around, a time where life was simple. But yet, it was all gone. 

“Look at this photograph, the thought of it makes me laugh... Mother... one day, I promise, we will rebuild CWCville back to what it was. I promise, I will have you back one day. Just give me some time!” Sonichu said as a tear once again rolled down his eyes.

...

In another part of Ultra Space, both the hybrid and her friend appeared over nothing. Both of them completely passed out from falling asleep earlier. 

The cold feeling of the world around her forced the hybrid to wake up and look around. She felt pressure on her body as many molecules tried to force themselves out of her body. She opened her eyes to find her eyes almost blinded by a light in front of the two. The appearance of a star kept them somewhat warm, but it was pulling them in due to its massive gravity. SNT felt her air try to escape her as she is forced to try and hold her breath in this endless vacuum. She looked over at her friend who was still passed out by this.

_ Rookie! _ SNT was unable to speak due to the vacuum but there was so little time for her to think. If she sat and did nothing, both her and Rookie would face death by fire. But if they both end up escaping the flames, both of them were mostly likely to die by lack of oxygen. It seems that this was a lose-lose situation no matter what. But felt that maybe there was a chance that one of them would survive. Perhaps if SNT were to try and throw Rookie out in space, he may end up being found or find a planet where someone can save him. It was a small chance, but it was worth the risk. 

The blue hybrid quickly grabbed Rookie’s leg and started spinning her body around to try and propel Rookie out into space.  _ Rookie... save yourself... goodbye!  _ Once she spun him around a few times, Rookie’s body was propelled out of the star’s atmosphere above beating the escape velocity. At the same time, sacrificing herself to the star. SNT closed her eyes, already accepting her fate that was coming to her. The heat from the star was starting to become unbearable. SNT was sweating all over her body making herself all gross. But it almost didn’t matter as the water on her fur suddenly evaporated away.

Just when SNT was about to be evaporated herself, suddenly a shield appeared around her. She started to feel her hair starting to sparkup. The Sonichu Balls that she collected so far were in her pocket glowing brightly and mingling with her own power which was stored within her hair.

SNT realised that the flames of this star were converging on her causing the star itself to warp it’s circular shape. The hybrid in the middle of this felt this power enter her body all at once. She screamed in agony but was unable to fight back. 

_ What’s happening? _ SNT asked. Her eyes were closed as she felt her body start to transform. Suddenly, she felt her scrunchy snap, but it was still attracted to her hair due to a new comb she added to it to make it harder for it to come off. She suddenly felt sparks of electricity start to surround her body as her hair grew a little bigger, along with her fur tone getting a little lighter. Eventually, all of the star’s energy disappeared being absorbed into the blue hybrid. It was almost too much to handle as some of the energy that was left over caused a massive explosion.

*BOOM*

A supernova occurred releasing many gasses into the universe. The explosion was so loud that it would have had the energy to blow up the whole solar system it created. The only light that was left was coming from SNT’s own light blue aura. This gave her the energy she needed to save both her and her friend.

“ROOKIE!” SNT looked over to him. Rookie was about to be caught up in the explosion from the supernova. SNT quickly spotted him and then suddenly flashed to his aid and shielded him from the blow. 

Rookie’s ears were protected due to SNT’s temporary shield and he was left unscathed from the explosion. But the shield suffered from a thick rumble which Rookie could still hear. This caused him to slightly open his eyes. Still unable to breathe, he looked into the eyes of the one he loved and tried to say her name. But the air left in him tried to escape when he did.

_ SNT? _ Rookie looked, she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen with those flowing quills behind her and her blue aura. It was the last thing he saw until passing out again.

“Rookie!” SNT panicked, “I need to get you to a planet and fast!” She then grabbed on to her friend and then charged her energy up. Suddenly darting forward and disappearing in a flash. The hybrid felt her reality starting to warp around her like she was doing something to it. A Mach cone made of light then formed around the two of them. The hybrid noticed that reality was starting to get dark as the light around the cone became tighter and tighter. SNT’s body began to stretch due to the amazing amount of speed she was able to pull off. Once she was at the climax, suddenly the amount of speed suddenly multiplied by a number not able to be represented by a calculator. When that happened, SNT caused a wormhole to open. She was now finding herself now traveling through time and space saw many wormholes pass her by.  _ What is this place? _ She asked herself.  _ You know what, that doesn’t matter right now. I need to find Rookie a safe place so he can recover.  _

SNT quickly picked a white wormhole and forced herself and Rookie through its center. SNT didn’t care where it led, all she wanted was to find a safe place for Rookie to at least rest for a while. SNT could only hope that he was able to survive being in a vacuum for a minute. 

Both of them emerge on a flat dark surface. SNT tried to slow down in time but ended up crashing into a building. The hybrid didn’t have time to figure out where she was before crashing through the crystal wall. SNT’s inhibitor ring which was still attached to her hair then closed to once again create her familiar ponytail. Her light blue form then became darker back to her regular color. The impact of the building was causing her to lose consciousness. The last thing SNT saw was many aliens surrounding her and Rookie looking a little confused at what they just saw. SNT then took her first deep breath since leaving the space vacuum and then said with the last of her energy. “What... who... are... you?”

...

“What types of Ultra Beasts are these?” said a low pitched voice.

SNT couldn’t see anything but was starting to hear a conversation between the people that were around her. She felt something soft that was laying right under her body like she was in a bed of some sort. She also felt small pulses of electricity and x rays entering into her body.

_ I... I wonder where I am. _ The hybrid asked herself,  _ What are they talking about?  _

“I really don’t know. It's nothing like I’ve seen before.” said another voice which sounded female and motherly. “There is nothing in our databases on these things. Perhaps we could study them more?”

The male voice spoke up, “Well one of them seemed extremely powerful. Did you look at the security footage on how that creature just appeared through the Ultra Wormhole and crashed into our tower? It's like if these things just came as a gift wrapped to us.”

SNT started to open her eyes a little, moaning. The light was in her face like they were taking a closer look at her muzzle.

The motherly voice spoke up, “Oh, it looks like it’s waking up... SHE’S WAKING UP!”

“QUICK, PRESS THE ZAPPER!”

Suddenly more volts of electricity enter the hybrid’s body. But it wasn’t very effective considering the fact that all of those years of fighting Sonichus and Rosechus has taught her how to deal with the pain. SNT started to try and fight back by trying to raise herself up.

The motherly voice spoke again “I don’t think the pulses are working, Phyco!” 

The one named Phyco said, “I guess we are going to have to step it up to more aggressive methods. Alright, Naganadel, come on out and use Poison Gas!”

SNT heard the sound of an explosion. She heard the name of the thing the guy just said as suddenly her oxygen supply was cut and a terrible smell entered her body. 

“What... What is that terrible smell?” SNT noticed as she started to feel her body get attacked by an unknown substance that entered. “What’s going on with my body?” She didn’t get a chance to look at her surroundings before she lost consciousness. “Where’s... where’s Rookie?”

...

“SNT... SNT!” 

The hybrid started to open her eyes once again, this time finding herself within a grassy area. Rookie was standing next to her shaking her awake on his knees. “SNT... oh thank goodness you’re alright!”

“Rookie... you’re ok!” SNT noticed as her eyes widened. She put her hands on her chest to make sure this wasn’t a dream.

“For some reason, I had a dream that I was floating out in space and you were in a form in which you defeated Magi-chan with, only using it to save me.” Rookie admitted. “I don’t know if that was real, but I do appreciate it.”

SNT remembered the moment Rookie was talking about and tried to get up. “Yeah... it's no trouble, I’m just happy to see you alive.” 

“I guess that is a good thing. I thought this was a dream in all, but it appears that we have been kidnapped out of Elise’s palace and in some unknown world,” Rookie observed. “I don’t know where we are, but I hope we could figure it out soon.”

“Kidnapped... oh, we were not kidnapped,” SNT explained.

“What do you mean?” 

“Rookie, our souls have been teleported into another world,” SNT explained. “The Sonichu Balls, once they are collected, are not complete without its power source. The Ball temporarily just sent our souls into the world it created to try and find its flame.”

“So are you saying that we have to find another part of the Sonichu Ball in order for us to escape that island?” Rookie asked.

SNT nodded. “It seems that my experiment worked when I told you to sleep next to me. It seems now we are sharing the same dream, the same reality.” 

“But SNT, why would you want me to come with you?” Rookie asked. “I’m just a distraction.”

“No Rookie, don’t think of yourself like that. I wanted your help in case I needed it. These hunts are only going to get harder. So to make sure I don’t die in my own dream, I need someone with me. And I am glad that I get to share this adventure with you.”

“Speaking of adventure... where are we anyway?” Rookie asked.

SNT looked around to what seemed like a very dark room covered with strips of blue LED lights. Below them was a grass that gave off a light blue color along with the tree. It seemed that they were included in a large room. When they looked in front of them, they saw very similar looking people who were all wearing the same white clothing covering almost all of their skin. The only skin you could see was from their faces which was weird because their skin tone was a pale light blue color. There was a group of them who were lined up behind the plexiglass who were just typing away at their computers as they were observing the two mobians. 

“Great, it looks like we are the stars of our own zoo Rookie,” SNT admitted. “I guess this is what happens when you become a science fair project.” 

“What do you think we are going to do to get out of here?” the red wolf asked. “My weapons belt seems to be gone. They must have taken it away. I feel naked without them.” The red wolf blushed now covering between his legs and realised that he was now completely revealed.

“See Rookie, it's not so bad. I don’t know why you are so embarrassed!” SNT laughed.

“My belt is gone, SNT. That is most of where my abilities come in!” Rookie told her. “Could you try and convince them to give it back?”

“I don’t know, I guess the only thing to do is try and reason with them. It seems that they do speak our language. Maybe we could convince them to let us go and give you your weapons back?” SNT explained. The hybrid then continued to look toward the window showing all of the weirdly dressed scientists all looking at them.

“SNT, that could be dangerous!” Rookie added.

“It’s not like we have a choice here.” SNT took a deep breath and walked close toward the window, not looking where she was going. “Excuse me? Hello?”

“Hey Dulse, is that beast talking to us?” Asked the redhead looking girl. SNT could kind of hear through the glass, but it was a little hard.

“I think it is, Zossie.” The taller man inside pointed at her. “Soliera, please enhance the audio!”

Another girl in the room then turned up a knob so they could hear SNT better. “Hey guys, I wonder if you could possibly get us out of here. I came here to do an utmost important task that my friend and I must get done. There isn’t much time.”

“I’m surprised that this beast knows our language. Do you think it knows telepathy?” asked the girl who turned the knob who was apparently named Soliera.

“Not likely, it is using its mouth,” said Dulse, looking directly into the green eyes of SNT. For some reason, they were very hypnotizing. It was making him blush.

The man with the giant blue mustache and beard rubbed them to take a second to think. He looked into the hybrid's eyes but only realized that he started to blush as well. “I suggest we take in the blue one for more testing. There might be something  _ special _ about her.” 

“Is it ok to get her out?” Zossie asked. “I do admit, she is kinda cute.”

“If she is willing to talk to us, It only makes sense that we know more about her race. Remember, we have never seen these Ultra Beasts before. If she wants to talk to us, let's let her.” said Phyco. “Prepare to grab one of the experiments right away.”

“Already on it,” everyone responded as they went to their desk and started typing on their computers.

SNT noticed that they stopped paying attention to her. “Hey, guys! I’m still speaking to you!”

“SNT, calm down, perhaps they heard what you're trying to do and they’re just preparing to bring you out,” Rookie told his friend what he was thinking.

“I sure hope so, We need to find that flame and fast. I feel that we have already been asleep for too long. I have never been knocked out so many times and I don’t know how much time has passed in the real world. I hope it’s not too long,” SNT admitted.

“Don’t worry about it,” Rookie comforted. “Everything is going to be fine.”

“I sure hope so.” SNT put her hand on her chest to take a deep breath.

The sounds of a door then accompanied the two as they both looked beside them to find that the door itself blended into the wall with now a way to open from the inside. 3 people came in, 2 with sticks in which had a loop in it and the other looked like a large taser. Rookie took it as a signal and decided to step back for his protection. Both men looked much more intimidating as their sizes were double of her own. SNT felt the wire on the stick surround her neck and she was then pushed and pulled out the door as the last man then pointed his large taser at the wolf. SNT looked back at Rookie one last time. “Don’t worry Rookie, I promise I will return safely.”

SNT was taken down the hallway toward another room which had a single bed in the middle with all sorts of gadgets surrounding it. It looked more like a surgery room than a place for interviewing. But because SNT had no choice, the hybrid was forced onto the bed and then fastened in unable to move her arms and legs. Once they were done securing the creature, they then left the room.

Once there was nothing to look at, SNT faced up at a light fixture that was turned off. “I sure hope that they don’t dissect me.” She looked at the table nearby to notice Rookie’s belt sitting there. “Oh, that’s his stuff right there... if only I could grab it.” She couldn’t move due to the cuffs on both her arms and legs. Her tails were also strapped down to the surface leaving her helpless.

After a few moments, the door where the previous people left had opened revealing 2 more people to walk in and grab a chair. One was the Phyco SNT has heard about and the other was Soliera who was carrying a tape recorder with her.

Once the two sat down on both sides of her, Soliera proceeded to press play on the futuristic looking recorder and a holographic timer then appeared counting up.

“Alright, say your name and occupation for the record.” she announced to Phyco. She proceeded to say her own name. “Soliera, co-leader of the Ultra Recon Squad.”

“Phyco, Leader of the Ultra Recon Squad.”

“Today’s date is day 196286028567955765382345683.” The girl continued to say.

While SNT was listening to that, she couldn’t help but think,  _ Couldn’t they try and simplify that? I don’t understand how anyone would remember any of that. _

“Soliera, go ahead and set up the heart rate monitor to its finger and activate the blood pressure reader,” Phyco said.

“Guys, you don’t need to do all of this,” SNT said. “I just wanted to figure out where I was and everything. You see, I’m unfamiliar with this world. Is it possible that you could tell me where I am?”

Soliera continued to put both monitors on the hybrid as Phyco stood up and looked her straight in the eye. “You're the first ever Ultra Beast to ever speak clearly in complete sentences. Tell us, how did you acquire this ability?”

“You're not answering my question.” SNT responded, looking annoyed. 

“You're not answering our questions.” the man responded. “Tell us, how did you learn to speak?”

“Um... Eggman taught me?” SNT responded.

“Oh my, and can you tell me, who is this Eggman you speak of?” he asked.

The hybrid gave this pale man a weird look like he asked a personal question. “Does that really matter right now? Why do you need to know all of this?”

“Because we are trying to figure out what you are!” Soliera answered while writing on a piece of paper. “You are an Ultra Beast to the likes that I have never seen before and we are trying to figure out everything to know about where you are from and how you got here so we could in the future travel there ourselves to possibly move our people.”

“Listen, I am not in favor of telling aliens where I am from so you all can take over my home.” SNT decided to keep that information hidden in order to protect Sonic and her friends. Last time something like that happened, Sonichu destroyed her home. She wanted to avoid that at all costs.

“We are just exploring our options here.” Phyco responded. “Can you tell us, what are you and how did you get here?”

SNT took a deep breath, finally relieved enough to hear that she gets a chance to speak. “My name is SNT, and I am a Mobian clone. I got here because the Sonichu Balls allowed me to pass into this place.”

“Sonichu Balls?” Soliera said to everyone. “What a weird name.”

“Alright, I answered your questions. Now can you tell me about where I am and what I’m doing here?” SNT asked.

“My name is Phyco, and over there is my second in command Soliera, and we are the leaders of the Ultra Recon Squad. Our mission is to investigate many Ultra Beasts all across our universe to understand how to return the light into our world. As you see that our world is pretty dark if you look out the window.” He continued to point toward the large window showing the city below. 

SNT quickly took a look at the city to find black diamond spire-like buildings. LED lights seemed to be lighting up the city. Infinite darkness was above it with no stars in the sky. Overall, it's like she stepped into the future of Mobius.

“That's because an Ultra Beast took away our light from our universe and has plunged us into eternal darkness.” the man explained. “This is why Ultra Megaopolis’s government has funded the creation of this squad to find out more about Ultra Beasts and learn how to bring the light back to our home.”

SNT looked out the window to try and figure out something. “Something isn’t making sense here. How are you all surviving without any sunlight? Don’t plants survive off that?”

“Well this is an alternative universe. Have you ever considered that maybe we don’t follow the same rules like in your world?” the leader asked.

SNT nodded. “Good point.”

“Can you tell me more about your home planet while we conduct some more tests on you?” he asked.

“What... no no no, I have already been experimented on for once in my life. I am not going to do that again.” SNT started to panic as she once again tried to break herself out of her locks.

“There is no escape, SNT,” Phyco admitted, “You are too dangerous for us to just let you go. When you arrived here, you crashed into one of our buildings, almost killing someone.” 

“I’m sorry about that. You can’t really see if you are going too fast through time and space.” SNT responded. “You try it and see what you crash into. Maybe your own career.”

“Ha, we don’t do that. We travel through time and space all of the time and we have never run into anything... right Soliera?”

“Well there was that one incident where-” she started to explain but was then cut off.

“Right Soliera?” Phyco wanted his co-worker to lie.

“... right, Sir.” 

SNT closed her eyes to figure out if there was possibly a way out of this. This was when she decided to see what would happen if she did this, “Look at me!” she demanded.

Both human-like beings looked at SNT to notice her special aura gleaming out of her. SNT tried to make herself as cute as possible. “You don’t think a girl like me deserves to be trapped in a place like this right? I have a question, is it wrong to trap any living thing in one place just to be experimented on?” Both of the aliens were completely hypnotized by the aura as SNT continued her point. Completely silent, almost drooling on themselves. “A girl like me has big dreams to go around the world and see all kinds of things. Trapping her in one place, even though she hasn’t done anything bad, is simply immoral .”

“Phyco... what is going on?” Soliera asked. 

“What am I?” SNT asked the two, “Am I a zoo animal here to entertain children for the rest of time, or am I a traveler who deserves to frolic out in the fields where I came from? Do you think it’s right to hold animals against their wishes for education and experimentation? Just like all of you, you all are allowed to go wherever you want and follow any dreams you all have for yourselves. Why can’t we have the same dreams as all of you? Beasts like me have our own minds and personalities. Are there such things as human zoos for you? If all of you don’t think it’s ok then, why do you think it’s ok to put my friend and I in a zoo like this? Why can’t we get any freedom like all of you?”

SNT closed her eyes and faked a tear. “Now I will ask you again, is it wrong to trap any living thing in one place just to be experimented on?”

There was a pause in the room for a few seconds until Phyco stood up and said something. “You know, she has a point.” he was blushing from looking at SNT for too long which meant that SNT’s hypnotizing trick had worked. “We shouldn’t be keeping someone from their dreams locked in here forever.”

“Um... Sir?” Soliera asked him, “Are you ok?” It looked like she already recovered from SNT’s trick. “We still have a lot of experiments to conduct on this Ultra Beast!”

“Science should be second to nature. It is simply immoral to be keeping someone who did nothing wrong right here in Ultra Megapolis in prison.” Phyco said.

“Sir, this isn’t you,” she said again.

“We shouldn’t be keeping her... Soliera, please let the poor beast go.” Phyco ordered.

“But Sir!” 

“That was an order! I expect for you to follow them!”

“Oh... ok, right away Captain.” Soliera proceeded to press a button on the wall where all of the cuffs then realised from SNT’s arms and legs allowing her to get up and jump out of bed. She quickly stretched herself into shape and yawned.

“Thank you so much for allowing me to live my dreams. I am eternally grateful!” SNT said, smiling. 

Phyco waved. “Oh, it's no trouble at all, you be careful out there, the world is a very unsafe place.” 

“I understand, I will be taking this if you all don’t mind. Thank you for your help!” SNT grabbed Rookie’s weapons belt off of the table and then ran out the door.

“I am glad we have done a very good deed today, Soliera.” Phyco smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder. “I am so happy that we released the beast who somehow opened a wormhole and nearly killed a few people and we were studying to learn more about its nature and we were still... try.... Wait a second.”

“Made a mistake, Sir?” Soliera asked.

“Oh... no...”

SNT was running to find Rookie with his belt in her hand. “Alright, let's grab Rookie and find the Sonichu flame and get the heck out of here!” 

All of a sudden, an alarm started to ring. “WARNING, ESCAPED BEAST IN THE FACILITY, CATCH IT AT ALL COSTS!”

SNT then ran into the room where glass separated her from the scientist and Rookie. Only plexiglass was the wall between them. Rookie was panicking due to the alarm but was happy to see SNT escape.

“SNT!” Rookie yelled,

“Rookie, get out of the way!” SNT said as she grabbed his drill and pointed it toward the plexiglass. Rookie quickly stepped out of the way as SNT then drilled her way through the glass, shattering it into pieces. She landed right next to Rookie. “Let's get out of here!”

Rookie took SNT’s hand as the hybrid then gave him his belt and drill. Both of them jump out of their cage and run toward the window of the tower. When they stepped out into the hallway. A long line of squad men were surrounding the two. “Stop there, beast!” “Freeze!” “Don’t move”

“SNT, we’re trapped!” Rookie announced.

“I already know,” SNT responded. “But not for long!” The hybrid then grabbed Rookie’s hand with the drill and pointed it at the window. “Hold on!”

“What are you DOOOOIING?!” Rookie panicked as suddenly both crash through the window of the tower now falling toward the dark city. Rookie closed his eyes as SNT smiled knowing that she was just going to be ok.

  
“Yahoo!” SNT yelled as her friend still attached his hand to hers. Unknown of what was coming next, both of our heroes dive into the city. Only one question went through the hybrid’s mind.  _ Where is the Sonichu Flame? _


	14. Chapter 13: Ultra Space Zone Part 2

The sounds of bubbles emulating from a dark ocean was heard by a sleeping being at the bottom of it. “Ugg...” she said as this creature opened her eyes slowly. This being sounded a lot like Rosechu in which the last thing she remembered was being taken over by anger after something being forced into her body.

Rosechu closed her eyes again and opened them up multiple times to let her vision clear up. When she took a deep breath, she quickly figured that she was breathing water and panicked a little as she thought she was going to drown. But to her surprise, she wasn’t. She was breathing normally. It was just that every time she breathed out, bubbles would come out of her mouth.

Around her, she noticed that she was swimming around inside of a hollowed-out tree. There was only one way out it seemed. The only light was emulating from the outside but she also noticed that there was a shield covering the exit. Rosechu swam to the entrance to see if she could go outside but was only blocked by the electric force field which went through her arms. She was thrown back onto the surface of the tree. That was when she noticed her own body give off this white aura. In fact, she could barely see any of the colors on her arm. She also realized that she couldn’t see the clothes she was wearing. To herself, she realized that she just looked like a giant glitch within the universe.

“What the heck?” she asked herself. “What happened to me?”

“I see that you have finally awoken from your slumber,” said a familiar voice. Rosechu looked out at the force field to notice that she was looking at herself. She recognized the familiar dress being worn as it was something she used to wear every day. She was mind blown that she was looking at herself just floating there. But it couldn’t be her... right?

She decided to get closer to the force field without touching it by swimming up to it. When she was close enough, the other Rosechu stood there proudly letting her significant other look at her curves turning around to make sure she saw every aspect.

Rosechu herself was surprised by the fact that she was looking at herself. She couldn’t help but gasp. “What are you?”

“What are you talking about, I am you.” the faker explained.

Rosechu became confused, “What... you aren’t me... I am me!”

“Hi me, I’m mom,” she responded. Rosechu then laughed. “I am the mother to 3 beautiful children that I must do my best to take care of while Sonichu goes out and saves the world.”

“What’s going on here?” Rosechu’s fear started to take over her mind as she suddenly swam back a little like her heart was hurting.

“I am you... your new personality Rosechu!” her significant other said.

“What... What are you talking about? Since when did you exist?” The glitch asked.

“Mother created me... duh, don’t you remember?” she asked.

“Well... no, I was born as a Pichu. Christine was never my mother.” Rosechu explained.

The faker facepalmed. “You still don’t get it to do you?”

“What... what do you mean?”

“These corruptions in your soul are dangerous to you and your friends. This is why Chris and Sonichu originally created me. The true and honest Rosechu. The Rosechu who’s job is to represent the right of being a woman. The exclusive right that women have to take care of their suitors and to birth to the children to come with it. That's just the bonus after all. My job is to be loyal to Sonichu!”

The corrupted Rosechu shook her head again which she didn’t even know if it existed in the first place. “Why... what’s going on here, what happened to me? Where am I?”

“You’re inside of my mind Rosey faker!” the other announced. “We are both swimming in your memories. More precisely, the ocean of memories” The Rosechu grabbed what looked like a small bubble leaf off of the tree and put it closer to her other.

The glitch once again swam up to the force field to take a closer look at the memory. What she witnessed was something familiar.

“Hello there little Pichu!” said a girl in the memory.

“Kel!” Rosechu recognized.

“You and I will have to start getting along. As long as we work together, this adventure across the world of Pokemon will be fun.”

Kel was someone that she hasn’t seen in a long time. A tear came down her nonexistent cheek as she tried to wipe it off.

“Yeah, I remember that too. That was quite the days you had with Kelly there.” the copy said.

“What’s going on, why am I here?” Rosechu asked.

“Because you’re in Sonichu’s way... duh!”

“What... what do you mean?” she reacted.

The Rosechu faker then swam to another cavity in another tree coming out from the bottom of the sea and went through it, then came out of it with one bubble. This must have been one of her memories that were hidden away. “Sonichu and Chris recognized that you have gained memories in which you were not meant to access. But yet Magi-chan let you have them.” The copy then put her finger in the bubble when she was next to Rosechu. This allowed the bubble to explode, sending a shockwave around them but only allowing for reality to change around the 2 of them. Rosechu opened her eyes to find herself knocked out in what seemed like a hospital bed with Sonichu and Christine on both sides of her. She was slightly aware as her eyes were slightly opened and it was like she was drugged.

“Mother, oh mother,” Sonichu said, “How are we going to get the old spunky Rosechu back? We don’t have a lot of time, the trial of the gods is going to happen in the next 15 minutes. We don’t have enough time to get rid of that alternative personality she gained.”

“Hmm...” Christine paced around the room to think a little. “We need to suppress those memories, it's the only way we can bring her back in such a short time.”

“We could do that. But are you sure that should help her get back to normal?” Sonichu asked.

“Well, there is that possible chance that she could rediscover her memories which is why we need to cast some of Magi-chan’s spells to make sure that does not happen!” Christine explained.

“But mother, I don’t have any of Magi-chan’s powers,” Sonichu said looking at his hands. “We don’t have Magi-chan after SNT defeated him.”

“This is why I am doing this.” Chris then proceeded to write in the Sonichu lore book which seemed like it was hastily glued back together after it was ripped apart by Magi-chan. “I’m giving you some of Magi-chan’s powers so we can pull this off.”

“Wait...” Sonichu noticed, “How did you glue that back together if there are so many pages so quickly. Didn’t the dimensional merge just end 15 minutes ago? How did you do that so fast?”

Christine then turned into Chris-chan Sonichu, “I went, Sonic speed, that’s why.”

“Wait, so you say that we don’t have time to erase that personality from Rosechu, and yet you had apparently lots of time to fix the Sonichu lore book?” Sonichu questioned.

“Listen, the real reason I am deciding to keep Rosechu’s personality mostly intact was that the writer made some improvements on the character that I want to keep in her,” she admitted.

Suddenly, the sounds of laughing from a white pokemon with ribbons filled the air.

Sonichu got the point, “Oh, I get that, so all we have to do is suppress those memories and just keep that personality, she was given by that unknown writer?”

“Yeah, the way that writer wrote the new Rosechu would make my comic so much better," Christine smiled as she put her hand on Rosechu's head and chest.

"Hey, mother, hands off my wife!" Sonichu said.

"Sonichu, remember, I am the deity of this universe. I am allowed to touch anyone I want," explained Chris.

"Oh... Ok, I'm sorry mother, proceed," Sonichu waved it off.

"Why don't you help me Sonichu," invited Chris. Sonichu proceeded to walk up to his wife and joined Chris.

"Wait a second, Sonichu is not touching me in my chest!" Rosechu noticed, "He's touching me in my-,"

"Why are you complaining?" The faker confronted. "That's not you, that's me. Sonichu is allowed to touch me anywhere at any time no matter what the place is."

"But... But... Not while I am practically unconscious!" She stood up for herself.

"Well, it's not going to be you anymore!"

Rosechu looked at the being who stole her body, "What do you mean?"

"Sonichu," Christine called.

"Yes, Mother?"

"I'm putting in a sort of fail-safe into Rosechu to make sure she stays the same. Because I am giving you some of Magi-chan's power, I am also allowing you to inject the old personality of Rosechu into her in case she does start to fight back. So if she does start trying to defy the story you wrote for her, you can put the old personally back and your lovely Rosechu will not be able to revolt against you and the old personally will disappear within her subconscious."

"I see, thank you, mother." Sonichu nodded.

The glitching Rosechu then started to put two and two together. "Wait... No!"

Reality then once again changed as suddenly the glitch was now back to her undersea prison. Her unknown body landed on the bottom of the tree cavity. She tried to cry but her tears were absorbed by the liquid around her.

"Sonichu is writing the rules of his own story now!" The glitch looked back at herself as her alternative as she admired her body. "Mother gave you a chance to be loyal and you blew it. You told Sonichu that he doesn't satisfy you anymore. Well, guess who really has control over your life since Chris went away?"

"Sonichu!" The glitch yelled in agony.

"Yes, now because you're out of the way. Now I can truly take my place of becoming the true and honest Rosechu. The spunky girl who will represent women everywhere across the world!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you will represent the women who get naked every time she gets angry." The glitch came back.

"Pff! You're the one to talk!" The copy said looking at the glitch.

"Oh I'm sorry, My body was kind of stolen. I'm looking directly at the culprit though!" Rosechu said.

"It's not like you have a lot of time left to live anyway." The faker then proceeded to point toward the sides of the cavity in the tree. It looked like the roots had grown around the force field and were slowly closing in.

"What's this... What's going on here ?" The glitch asked. She ran up to the force field and started to try and break her way out but she kept getting blown back into her place.

"Once the tree closes in on you, there will be no escape. Your ghostly self will be forgotten forever as this tree becomes your new home. You will be trapped forever unable to escape until I will eventually pass on to heaven when you will then disappear out of existence."

"What... No... There is still so much I want to do. You can't just leave me here!" Rosechu yelled as the alternative started to swim to the surface.

"I'm sorry Rosey but you got your chance and you wasted it. and now it's time for you to pay the price. Now excuse me, I need to kill someone... _Special_."

"No... Please... NO NO NO!" Rosechu quickly reached out her hand and called out for her faker but she simply stopped in place and laughed.

“Hehe, what are you doing to do about this. Ask Sonichu for help. He likes my love, not yours!” she swam to the surface and disappeared leaving her all alone in the bottom of this ocean.

Rosechu sat by herself sitting in a ball crying to herself. Unable to see any of her tears she proceeded to lay down on her stomach covering her head. She was overwhelmed with emotion all bursting out all at once. She never ever thought that she would feel sad, angry, confused, and stressed all at once. But the emotional feeling of heart-break was something that she never thought she would feel at all in her lifetime. She knows now that she will possibly be trapped here for the rest of what she thinks was her life. But now that her life was practically taken away, she was just waiting for the day when the life of what she once was, is over.

She then laid in the fetal position just looking at the side of the walls of the tree. There was really nothing else to do in the tree she called her prison. She sniffed the liquid through her nose which also didn’t really exist. Bubbles collected on the top of her cave as they were absorbed by the tree after 30 seconds.

Rosechu then started to remember back in the days when Sonichu was there to save her from Blake and Zaptos those 2 times when she was a damsel in distress. But Sonichu was not coming back for this version of her. She was just left to die out here.

The glitched version of Rosechu closed her eyes thinking that she could just sleep until her adversary died off, but she was still crying. She never thought anyone could hear her out in her own mind. Who knows if anyone could, she was stuck there. All hope was lost. There was no escaping something like this. All Rosechu could wish for, was just her own death.

“There is no hope anymore. Nobody can hear me scream in this place. My life is over... I’m sorry Sonichu... I’m sorry Chris... It looks like that search for my true love was all pointless and put me in an even worse position. God, If you can hear me, just end me already. I don’t want to live anymore. Strike me down and make me homerun to you! I’m sorry for everything... I’m such a failure!”

She resumed her endless tears no longer moving in place. But yet pretending to be dead hoping it could come faster. It was like that, hope was all gone for her and nobody could come and save her. Who would come and save her now?

...

ULTRA SPACE ZONE

SNT and Rookie are holding on to each other as both of them are falling from the top of the tower. Rookie was screaming for his life as SNT had a clear idea of where she wanted to land. She landed on the side of the tower while gravity was still pulling them. Rookie was still falling but SNT was running next to him holding on. She then proceeded to pull Rookie to her side as now they ran together.

“Rookie, stay next to me!” SNT yelled at her partner. The hybrid when she got close to the ground and jumped toward the road. The city police in futuristic floating cars were already in place with their weapons drawn.

“FREESE BEAST, GET ON THE GROUND AND SURRENDER. AND NOBODY GETS HURT!”

“Looks like you're going to have to hurt us!” SNT snarked. She jumped with Rookie off the wall of the tower and landed on her feet. Rookie felt that he needed to do something as it seemed that her partner was doing the heavy lifting. He quickly got his wispon out and fumbled with it a little before putting his hands on the trigger. When SNT’s foot on the ground Rookie then got the drill-ready behind her and started charging it up.

“Hold on SNT!” Rookie yelled as he pointed the drill toward the middle of the road and then zoomed forward in that direction bringing the hybrid with him. This cleared the road ahead allowing SNT to use her Boost on what seemed to turn into a highway out of the crystal city.

Behind them, a group of squad members were riding monsters and in police cars chasing after them. The two heroes couldn’t just stop in place anymore or they would be captured.

SNT tried to figure out where the Sonichu flame was by trying to feel its energy. She could usually tell where it was by listening for a voice or feeling its power. That was when she noticed something off. “Hmm... that's weird.”

Rookie looked over to his friend. “What's wrong?”

“The Sonichu Flame, I can feel its energy but the problem is that it is so weak that I don’t think it’s here,” SNT admitted.

“What, are you saying that the Sonichu Flame is not in this place?” Rookie asked.

SNT nodded, “Usually the balls take me close to them at least but I don’t know why it sent us to a dimension or dream world where it's not. It's like this weird curveball. It's like I can feel its power but I just don’t think it's here.”

“Do you think it’s possibly on the other side of the planet?” Rookie assumed.

“Probably?” SNT let herself ponder that. “We have to find out I guess, lets go Rookie!”

SNT continued her route on the highway to notice all sorts of orange orbs laid out all around. She ended up touching one on accident while talking to Rookie. It didn’t hurt her or anything but she did feel more energy come into her body as a result. She was starting to leave the police behind her in the dust.

“SNT, wait for me!” Rookie yelled trying to keep up. “Are you trying to leave me?”

“Causally, I usually don’t run this fast,” SNT admitted. “I think those orange orbs may be giving me more energy.”

“We could use those to our advantage!” Rookie suggested.

That was when the two of them ended approaching a police roadblock forcing SNT to stop in place. As there was nowhere to go.

“Alright beast, on the ground, we will shoot!” said one of the officers.

“Really, you call a cute thing like me that is only above 3 ft tall a beast. You should really revise those dictionaries.” SNT suggested.

Rookie quickly switched wispon to his flamethrower. “Alright, if you don’t get out of the way, I will use this!”

“Ha, I have more officers around you than that one weapon. What are you going to do to me?” the officer asked.

Rookie then pulled the trigger spinning it around knocking out the officers that were in the flame’s path. SNT held on to him to stay out of the blast zone. When that happened, Rookie blushed a little. Orange orbs were coming out of the weapons the officers were holding and were then absorbed by the hybrid.

When the officers were finally out of the way, an opening appeared in the form of a trampoline. SNT grabbed onto Rookie’s hand and bounced on it to jump the building and land on the other side, then continued to boost through the streets absorbing all of the orbs she could.

“Rookie!” SNT was once again trying to feel the Sonichu Flame again. “I don’t think the flame is on this planet.”

“Really?” Rookie was making sure that he heard that right but it didn't seem that she was joking. “How are we going to find it then?”

“You know when we materialized in this world, we were not really here. We appeared next to a star in the middle of space.”

“What are you saying?” Rookie asked,

“What I am thinking is that this fantasy we are in right now is a lot bigger than we think it is. I think the flame is possibly in another world but in the same universe.” SNT theorized.

“That's great and all SNT but how do you know all that?” The red wolf didn’t think this explanation made any sense. But SNT understood because she was the one who was awake through all of this and not him.

“I had to travel at an extremely fast speed in order to do that. That was how I was able to save you.” SNT admitted.

“Wait... does that mean you have to-,” Rookie realized what the hybrid ment.

“Rookie, hold on, This might be a little rough!” SNT announced as she then proceeded to grab her medal scrunchy on her ponytail and pulled it off. This allowed her quills to be released. At the same time, her hair started to spark again as enormous power was about to be unleashed. The road was coming down to another police roadblock. This time with the road completely closed down around it. Thousands of military vehicles were right behind them ready to fire and put a stop to this chase.

Rookie started to panic as they were quickly closing in on the roadblock. “SNT! Do something!”

The hybrid felt her energy take a sudden jump as her body then transformed and discharged all of her power allowing her speed to increase substantially. Rookie started to scream a little as suddenly the world around them began to warp as SNT passed the speed of sound and performed a Sonic boom. Just in a blink of an eye, suddenly, the both of them disappeared as a wormhole then appeared right where the police and military were waiting for them. When they entered it, it caused a massive shockwave of energy to emulate all around it. The impact of it shattered the windows all around the city. The place almost looked like a warzone as glass fell to earth right on top of citizens. The shockwave also pushed military and police equipment up the road like a hurricane blew through the area. Weapons and people literally landing upside down from what they used to be. Who knows how many people were killed or injured from this.

“She just opened another Wormhole!” At that moment, the Ultra Recon Squad who was running behind them noticed what they walked into. Phyco who was in one of them pods announced that. “Come on Squad, let's go after them!”

The team of four then stopped their pods and got into position. Phyco got out a futuristic ball off of his belt and threw it into the air. “Alright, let's go Solgaleo, let's go to Ultra Space!”

The ball popped open revealing a beast like no other. Its face was like a lion but it was also like you were looking into the galaxy. Its white body was almost majestic but inviting. The 4 members then hopped onto the beast back as it rode and charged forward to chase after the hybrid and its friend.

Meanwhile Rookie felt the entire universe was passing him by as SNT was moving at an extremely fast speed like they entered a portal. Rookie was screaming for his life but he couldn’t breathe. In fact, nobody could hear him scream.

SNT could only go so far as the energy she collected in Ultra Megapolis wasn’t enough to keep going so far so picked a random wormhole to allow the both of them to rest.

SNT came out of her discharged form as the both of them emerged from the other side in a random land. The hybrid tumbled onto the ground almost unconscious from the energy she used up in such a short time. Rookie was still conscious and landed rolling on the ground in agony. Once his body stopped in a place he rubbed his head and shook it. “SNT!”

He looked at his friend as she was struggling to put her metal scrunchy back on only to collapse again onto the ground. She was still breathing as Rookie then came and crouched over her. “...Rookie?”

“Are you going to be ok?” the wolf asked.

SNT nodded. “Yeah, I just don’t have all that much energy left.”

“SNT, you can’t be traveling through dimensions like that. We need to find another way.” Rookie insisted but SNT put her arms on her shoulder.

“Rookie... don’t worry about me. We came here to do a mission and I will not stop until we accomplish this no matter what it takes.” the hybrid encouraged.

Rookie held the hybrid close to him. “But you have been severely weakened. There has to be another way to travel through this world. There has too!”

“Rookie, just listen to me!” SNT insisted, Rookie looked directly into the hybrid’s eyes causing him to blush a little. “As long as we keep finding those orange orbs and give them to me. I will be able to build enough energy to travel through space again. Rookie, you need to take the lead. Now please, let's go before the Ultra Recon-.”

“There they are!” said a voice

Rookie looked back at the wormhole to see a redheaded girl point directly at them. “The beast is over there, let's get them!”

“Rookie, we have to go!” SNT panicked but was too weak to move.

Rookie quickly picked up SNT and just jumped off the cliff blindly. “SNT hang in thereeeeeEEEAAAAA!” he yelled as he desperately looked for a place to land below. At that moment he realized that the world SNT entered was a very sunny area. Rookie looked back at the cliff he just jumped off of and noticed that he jumped from what seemed like a tree in the air. The area was covered with vines hanging from high above. A Volcanic mountain could be seen a little far from where they were.

Rookie took one hand with his wispon and shot it onto another tree realizing a grappling hook. Once it hooked onto the tree, with SNT still his arms they both swung together toward a log pathway. Once the grapple realized them, Rookie landed on his feet and ran forward toward the first orange orb he could find. He looked behind himself to see the Squad following right behind them on the back of some beast.

The beast they were riding on was a large red bug that looked like a mosquito that belonged in a wrestling competition. Rookie’s couldn’t boost so he decided not to focus on them but kept running forward and tried to forget they were there.

The pathway was declining deeper into the jungle as the two heroes noticed the local wildlife showing more of those bugs Rookie saw the Squad riding on earlier. They were not really doing anything to them as they were just minding their own business.

The red wolf let SNT have the power from the orange orbs. When he collected one, it was enough energy for SNT to get out of his arms and let her run on her own. “I’m going to stay back here,” SNT announced. “You should take the lead here Rookie.” They were approaching one of those large bugs which were in the middle of the path but ready for them as it punched its fist and roared at the two heroes.

“Hey, big guy, Ready for your daily drills?” SNT snarked. Rookie quickly switched his wispons as he then pointed it toward the monster. The drill then pushed the monster out of the way and off of the path. A whole line of them was in their way so Rookie kept spamming it. Every time one was defeated, it allowed SNT to gather the energy from them.

“Rookie, I think we are getting closer to the Sonichu flame, but it’s not on this planet!” SNT announced feeling around. “I have enough energy to jump through space again if you let me take the lead!”

“Alright, we need to try and lose the Squad behind us too but they are persistant. I don’t think we can do it. They are getting closer.” Rookie pointed behind them.

“Those two beasts are quite powerful. We can’t lose them, there is so much to learn!” Phyco announced while once again riding on that lion beast behind the two mobians.

“Rookie, just hold on!” SNT said as she quickly took off her scrunchy again and took her friend’s hand.

Rookie this time was prepared and held his breath as sparks emulated from the hybrid’s body. Just like that, a cone then started to appear around the two as suddenly reality started to wrap itself around them.

Just in a second, another wormhole appears when SNT’s body breaks reality and goes through it.

Phyco and his alien group notice the sudden increase of speed as their beast then starts running towards the wormhole. “We can’t lose these creatures, we need to keep going after them and we won’t stop until they are captured!”

“Phyco, you know you could have put them in a beast ball and captured them when we had them in the lab.” another man in the group announced. “Why didn’t you do that then?”

“Um...” Phyco couldn’t answer that question. The beast then jumped into the wormhole after the two.

With still a long way to go, SNT and Rookie continued to travel through Ultra Space unsure of where they were headed. SNT could feel the flame’s presents but was nowhere on every reality they visited. Did the Sonichu Flame even exist in this realm or was it all a trick? Will SNT and Rookie get captured by the Ultra Recon Squad and be turned into science fair projects? 


	15. Chapter 14: Ultra Space Zone Part 3

_ Attention everyone! It’s me, Sylveon, do you guys miss me? I’m surprised that the terrible excuse for a writer didn’t include me in these past two chapters. But that’s ok because I am here now. You see, the writer went off to the bathroom right now and is having stomach problems because of something I made him drink... his own tears.  _

_ Now, last we left off was you had 2 of the main characters running from the rejected members of the Blue Man Group. Their skin is so blue that they give that Eiffel 65 song meaning. _

_ Now you as the reader must be asking why I am suddenly interrupting your enjoyment of this fan fiction about an “original'' character going after other “original'' characters? Well it's because I am editing this story and I realized that this chapter was just going to be about the main characters traveling through multiple places within Ultra Space running from the same villains and looking for the same thing. So basically I am trying to say that nothing happens. This so-called Ultra Space Arc was going to last 4 chapters with Part 3 being the worst one. This is why I decided as the editor to do you all a favor and save you from that terrible chapter and get to the good part. Literally, the pattern was “SNT and Rookie Arrive at Ultra Space area, run through it a little while Recon Squad chases. SNT tries to gain back energy as Rookie fights for her. Once SNT gains back Energy, they open a wormhole to escape the Squad. Rinse and Repeat”. Trust me, you would get bored fast by reading that over again. It's like reading a Sonichu comic. So because I do somewhat care even though I don’t want to, I am saving you from Part 3 and putting the original part 4 as part 3. No need to thank me for this. Just tell the writer that he is a dumbass for writing part 3 and I will take that as the thanks. Alright, I am done here. I hope to return soon!  _

“AAAAAHH!” Both Rookie and SNT were falling out of a wormhole from a sky that didn’t show any sunshine at all. SNT was once again almost asleep from traveling through space again, Rookie took quick action and grabbed the hybrid out of the air and then took his wispon out and hooked on a dilapidated building and let himself be pulled toward it. “I got you SNT!”

Both of them crash through the window landing into what seemed like an abandoned bedroom. Rookie and SNT roll on the floor on impact. Rookie’s body hits the side of a bed frame as blood quickly comes from his mouth screaming in pain. SNT on the other hand rolling toward the door of the room only to be stopped by the door frame.

Rookie struggles to get up himself. With every movement of his body took a toll on nerves as all he could feel was pain. He opened his eyes and let some of the light from the window enter into his eyes. That was when he got a glimpse of the outside world. He noticed that he was in a city in ruins. He noticed the ocean filled with a lot of scrap metals being washed up on shore. Ahead were a few buildings which had their own structure almost being taken away from them completely. It was surprising to see why they were still standing even with some of their foundations missing. It was like somebody took a bite from the sides of these buildings like a footlong sandwich.

“SNT!” Rookie struggled to get his footing as he went over to the hybrid. That was when he heard another familiar noise.

The old man’s voice then rang out, “Where did they go?”

Rookie again looked out the window into the sky where he found the Ultra Recon Squad now standing on top of a building all facing each other.

“This place is so large, who knows where they went,” said the older girl. “It could take ages to find them!”

“Well they are somewhere,” said the other girl in the group. “It’s not like they can just disappear.”

“I suggest we split up and just start looking!” said the younger girl.

“Yes, let's split up. Dulse, you check over there! Soliera, you go over to that wall! Zossie, you check over there next to the ocean, and I will go over here to the square.”

“Yes Captain!” all of them proceeded to spread out.

“Hmm...” Rookie said quietly. “That might buy us some time.” He then proceeded to limp slowly toward the hybrid, who was still somewhat conscious. “Hey, are you ok?”

“Um... yeah, I think I am.” SNT said looking up toward the ceiling of the room. “I’ll be fine.”

“Good.” Rookie sighed in relief.

The hybrid closed her eyes. “Hmm... I think this is the place!” 

“What do you mean?” her companion asked.

“I think the Sonichu Flame is here. After all of those dimensions we passed by, we finally are in the same place. The Flame must be here, I can feel it!”

“Oh thank goodness. This dream is going to be over soon!” Rookie praised. “I am so tired of being here, I am starting to think we are stuck in some sort of coma.”

“I don’t know how long we have been asleep but I hope nobody back in reality is too worried about us,” SNT said.

“Yeah, I get what you mean,” Rookie admitted. “I guess we will find out when we wake up.” 

“Well, we can’t just stay here, Let's find that flame and get out of here!” encouraged SNT as she then got up off her back and started to stand up. She then grabbed Rookie’s hand as they both started to slowly walk down the ruined stairs of what seemed like a large hotel. Rookie and SNT were still recovering so they couldn’t move all that fast. But they knew that they couldn’t let themselves be seen by the Ultra Recon Squad, so they tried to keep a low profile.

SNT pointed in the direction of where she could feel the flame’s energy as they got outside of the hotel. “We need to go that way.” She started to run but was stopped by Rookie!

“SNT! Wait!” Rookie yelled as he pointed at one of the members who was standing across the street from them looking around. Both of them quickly hid themselves behind a rock to allow the red headed girl to pass by. Both of them peaked their eyes from behind the large cobblestone to see if she was going to go away.

“Hmm...” She said as she continued looking around. When she looked in the two’s direction, both of them then quickly hid again now out of sight from her. “Doesn’t look like they're in sector B12. Moving to Sector C12.” She put down her wrist and proceeded to walk to another part of the area.

“We gotta be careful here.” SNT admitted. Rookie nodded in agreement as they both then proceeded to walk closer and closer to the Sonichu Flame with every passing minute. Both of them being extremely stealthy with every movement. Rookie took the lead in terms of stealth, helping his friend get closer.

“Man...” SNT was breathing. “It feels like we have been walking for hours. But we are so close. The Sonichu Flame should be just over there!” she pointed.

Both Rookie and SNT were looking at a crater just to the side of town. It is like an old dormant volcano. But if that was where the flame was, then that was where they were headed.

“Let's not waste any more time. Lets go!” Rookie pointed in excitement. Rookie and SNT look at the road ahead noticing all of the scattered debris around, making it a little harder to navigate. 

“Hmm...” SNT started to think to herself. 

“What is it?” Rookie looked at her while they were running. 

“I was just thinking. I don’t see any other life anywhere. If there isn’t life, then once we find the flame we will be transported back to where we are sleeping right?” SNT mentioned “There may not be a boss at the end of this stage if you know what I mean. So it might not matter if we Double Boost the rest of the way there.”

“Are you sure?” Rookie asked.

SNT nodded, “We may end up escaping the Ultra Recon Squad if we just find it faster without having to fight anyone.” 

“Well if that is what you say, then let's do it!” Rookie smiled.

“Alright, let us combine our powers Rookie!” Both of them jump into the air and start charging up their inner power. “With our powers combined, nothing will be able to stop us!” 

SNT’s  _ special _ aura started to gleam out as Rookie was focusing more on his friend's hand. “Let's do this SNT!” That was when they finally high five each other and said: “DOUBLE... BOOST!” 

Suddenly, both of them double their forward speed as they clash through literal solid objects that were in the middle of the road. The worry of them running into anything went away as they both became invincible to the elements.   
  
When boosting towards the volcano, both of them gave off a mix of purple, red and blue bright lights. The lights got the attention of the Ultra Recon Squad who was nearby. Phyco was standing on top of one of the ruined buildings, and he happened to notice the two boosts at the corner of his eye. When he noticed, he quickly ran up to the side of the building to get a closer look at the two as they plowed through walls like bulldozers. 

Phyco then took out his watch and contacted his team. “Attention all units, head toward the volcano nearby. We have found our target!”

At the same time, the two heroes passed two different buildings that were along a coast that seemed to be at one time a resort. The sounds of breathing could be heard as the pink creature then looked in the direction the two heroes were heading. This creature smiled, recognizing one of them.

"SNT..." The spunky creature growled. She then started to follow the two, still in her mega form unclothed and her body exposed to the air around it. She wasn't as fast as the two but was fast enough to keep up. She knew by the time they stopped, the hybrid's time would soon come to an end, and she would be the one to pull it off.

"Rookie, we are almost there," the hybrid yelled in excitement, "let's not forget what we came for. I can sense the flame on top of the mountain!"

Rookie looked at his friend but couldn't help but smile and blush at her. In that moment it was like the universe only contained the two of them. It was a moment only they could share. This wonderful moment was something Rookie didn't want to stop.

*Clong*

The red wolf was suddenly interrupted by a pole planted on the sidewalk of the road. The impact of it causes the pole to imprint his own body shape within its structure. SNT didn't notice this happening until 5 seconds passed when she looked to her side to find out what happened to her friend. 

"Ooooh~" the wolf cried, almost breaking his glasses.

The hybrid ran to his aid. "Rookie! Are you ok? Oh my gosh." SNT's heart was beating at a fast rate panicking over her hurt friend. 

Rookie then proceeded to fall to the ground right in front of SNT. "SNT? Ugg... When... When did you learn how to do Double Team?" He was seeing multiple copies of his friend.

The hybrid looked back at the root she traveled and noticed the trail she left behind stopped a few meters back. "Hmm... We must have ran out of Boost energy there. I guess that explains why we didn't just knock down the pole... I think. You should have been watching where you're going."

SNT then hears noises coming from behind their path. She knew she didn’t have enough time to wait for her friend to recover. “Rookie, we need to go!” The hybrid grabbed Rookie’s hand and put him in her arms. She proceeded to carry the wolf with her up the road.   
  
Rookie was just then coming back to reality now noticing himself in the Hybrid’s arms. He couldn’t help but blush but he couldn’t muster any of the energy to say anything. All he could do was enjoy the energy SNT was giving off with her own aura. She didn’t notice Rookie’s face, but she was more focused on getting to the end so they could find the Sonichu Flame.

The two of them start following a pathway up the mountain. SNT kept looking back to make sure she wasn’t being followed too closely, almost boosting her way all the way up the mountain. The path then went into a cave where there were no lights showing the way. But SNT could see the other side quite clearly and shot for it. They soon emerged from it to find themselves within a crater. All sides of this ancient volcano revealed itself. It showed a world where almost all life has died off. Trees covered many graves all around them with grass almost nowhere to be seen. You couldn’t see the ruined city anymore as it was eclipsed by the crater walls. 

Rookie got out of SNT’s arms to take in the sights. “You know, this kinda reminds me of the time we both... or you went to fight Eggman near that volcano... well I think it was a volcano.”

“Was that a volcano?” SNT asked.

“Well, I think it was, maybe?” Rookie answered.

“That doesn’t matter right now, let’s just find the flame and get out of here!” SNT insisted as they both ran toward the middle of the crater.

In the middle of the crater looked to be a ruined building that was rather small. But something struck the two heroes odd as they took a closer look. It was like someone big enough took a huge bite from it. 

Both of them started to hear a weird noise coming from around the corner. Like somebody or something was eating. Rookie and SNT kept each other quiet while they couldn’t see who it was. They hid behind a wall knowing the creature was just around the corner. SNT, who was closest, decided to take a look. What she saw was something she had never seen before.

SNT could only see its back, but noticed its blue almost crab-like body chomping away at many of the scaffolding. The hybrid could tell that it had 4 crab-like claws helping eat the pieces of the building. Its tail looked like a giant spiked wrecking ball.

The hybrid could feel the flame call her name as she looked above it to notice its white color standing right above the creature on another piece of steel that just happened to be standing almost straight up.

“Well...” SNT realised. “Looks like that thing is the boss. Can we do one quest without a boss fight at the end?”

“Do we have to fight that thing?” Rookie also looked around the corner to get a better look at what they were dealing with. “We could just sneak in and get it.”

The hybrid thought for a second, “Hmm... Maybe. That may be what we do here.” 

“Alright, maybe if we go around and try to climb the steel we could get to it.” Rookie suggested.

SNT looked back at the rubble to see if there was a path to the top. “Alright, let’s get over there. Try not to make any noise.”

Rookie nodded in agreement as the two of them started to sneak around the creature. They tiptoed around and got to the start of the rubble, then they started to help each other climb it. They were lucky that the sounds of eating were masking their movements. 

Both of them moved slowly closer and closer to the flame. SNT suddenly got a smile on her face.  _ We may be able to pull this off _ , she thought.  _ Just a little further and we will be home free from this endless dreaa-.  _ “AAAAAAAAAAAAH”

Rookie and SNT were suddenly grabbed around both of their legs from a rope that came out of nowhere. It pulled them both to the ground right behind the monster. SNT and Rookie landing on each other.

“Got them!” The two of them looked up to see the culprits. The red headed blue pale girl named Zossie had rope right in her hands pulling them both toward her.

“Good job!” said Dulse who was clapping at his co-worker’s accomplishment but suddenly, his mood changed, “That is what I am supposed to say to you if you didn’t do that right next to Guzzlord!” He pointed, making the little girl notice the blue creature who suddenly stopped eating with all of the noise.

The monster started to turn around revealing its crab-like mouth to the group. There was a slight breeze that was going into its mouth like it couldn’t stop inhaling. Its light blue mouth gave away to an even lighter hole like a wormhole was there.

“Oh... crap!” Zossie panicked. She quickly got out a weird looking device which looked almost like a Pokeball, but had yellow horns on it and was like looking into space.

“Wait... that’s maybe a type of-” SNT recognized from a past adventure.

“Beast Ball, lets go!” she threw at the two.

The ball proceeded to hit Rookie’s head and bounce off of it. “Aah!” he said. The ball then floated next to him for a second as it opened up. Rookie’s body started to give up a light aura as he then disappeared and was absorbed by the ball.

“ROOKIE!” SNT yelled as she caught the ball in question and tried to break him out.

“Zossie!” Dulse yelled at her. “Did you forget about Guzzlord?”

Zossie then looked back at it as the beast was looking directly at the two squad members. It then roared at all of them making it harder to ignore. It was ready to fight.

SNT took the ball Rookie was in and threw it into the air. Then she charged up her hand again. SNT then used Leaf Blade to slice the ball open allowing a bright light to suddenly realize itself. Rookie then landed on his face. “Ugg!”

“Rookie!” SNT came up to hug him.

“ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!” Guzzlord once again yelled at the group. The rest of the Ultra Recon Squad then came running in. “What's going on?” Phyco asked.

“It’s Guzzlord, I think he is upset!” Dulse responded.

“Well don’t just stand there, fight it!” Phyco told them.

“S! N! T!” The sounds of another roaring monster came crashing down from above landing in between the Squad and the heroes. In it’s impact with the ground, a crater formed in its wake. The pink creature was drooling and breathing hard. It’s head was looking directly at the hybrid. SNT quickly recognised who it was.   
  
“Rosechu!” SNT yelled. 

“What is that thing?” Phyco noticed.

“Is that another new Ultra Beast?” asked Soliera as she looked quite puzzled.

SNT noticed that all of her clothes have come off of her. Rosechu started to approach her slowly as SNT started to try and untie herself from the rope.

Rosechu’s saliva was dripping slowly from the ground like she was hungry to eat her. But SNT also noticed something that was a little weird. She started hearing a slight sound of sobbing. She didn’t know where it was coming from. With the sound going through her two ears, it made SNT feel terrible. She looked at Rookie, who was next to her, who seemed frightened by the creature. It was obvious that he couldn’t hear what SNT was hearing. SNT couldn’t feel afraid or delighted, but just gave her friend a blank look.

When Rosechu got close, she grabbed onto her shoulders. “YOU HAVE RUINED ME! AND NOW YOU MUST SUFFER WITH THE POWER OF A TRUE AND HONEST WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

When she said that line, SNT knew exactly what was going on as she recognized it from over a year and a half ago. “Oh no... not again!”

Rosechu started charging up her body, putting all of her power into her hand. The effect created an electric blade which arose from her. She raised it over the hybrid’s head then sent shocks through SNT’s body paralyzing her in place. SNT was unable to move.

“Prepare to meet Chris... IN HELL!” Rosechu yelled. She quickly started her attack. Rookie started to run to protect his friend but he didn’t seem to be fast enough. But as the attack was in motion, a claw from Guzzlord grabbed Rosechu off of the ground, raising her above everyone.

The monster quickly roared again as Rosechu fought to get herself free. “LET... ME... GO... YOU... KRABBY PATTY!” 

“Rosechu!” SNT yelled. “Hold on there, I’m coming!” SNT started to fire up her tails to try and grab her arms. When she ascended into the air to grab her, Guzzlord pulls her away and throws the Amy copy into its mouth, sucking her in. SNT couldn’t watch as her old friend was being eaten away. “NOOOOO!!!” she panicked. A tear started to come down her cheek. This was someone that she kinda got to know a little bit while traveling with her.

SNT slammed her fist onto the ground in anger. “Darn it, I couldn’t save her! Why couldn’t I save her?!”

Rookie tried to comfort her and put his arms around her friend. But noticed a bright light coming from Guzzlord. SNT’s eyes were closed as liquid drops fell onto the ground. “Um... SNT?”

“Why why why!” SNT yelled at herself.

“SNT!” 

“Why couldn’t it have been me? Rosechu had so much potential to be a decent person and her life was just wasted!”

“SNT, LOOK!” Rookie yelled at her. At that point she finally opened her eyes to find the body of the Guzzlord changing shape. It was starting to come off its feet and its front became its hands. It started to grow hair. It’s eyes widened up and it got Rosechu’s eyes. At this point, it was like Rosechu and Guzzlord combined into one. The monster roared at everyone. “I AM A WOMAN, HEAR ME ROAR!”

“What is that thing?” Phyco asked, witnessing the situation.

“There is no way we can catch that now. Their bodies are combined into one,” Zossie mentioned.

“Well, let's just take the two excapees and get out of here!” Soliera suggested.   
  
Dulse then grabbed the rope, “Lets get them out of here!” He then started to charge the rope and tie it up to get the two heroes. He was interrupted by the monster who just picked all 4 members of the Squad up.

“Hey, NO NO NO, put us down please!” Phyco yelled in a panic. All 4 of them were fighting as they thought they were going to be eaten and absorbed along with the Rosechu that went inside.

But the monster had different plans. The monster then propels them into the air throwing them off of the mountain. Then it shoots a white laser into the air with one of its hand mouths forming a wormhole right behind them.

“We are blasting off!” all of them yelled at the same time.. All of their bodies entered the wormhole and it proceeded to close. This just left Rookie and SNT up against the monster.

“What is that thing?” Rookie asked.   
  
“I... I can’t describe it...I’m all lost for words here.” SNT responded. “But there is one thing I will say. Rosechu is in danger. We need to save her.”

“ALRIGHT SNT,” yelled the beast. “Now because we are in this new form. I will be glad to take you on and show you the true power of a woman!” The monster proceeded to touch the Sonichu flame and absorb its power above it.

“This is what happens when you don’t eat your vegetables. I’m sure it’s sexy when we walk around with those claws. You kinda look like you belong in an arcade, because you look like THE CLAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!” SNT snarked.

“SNT, You have brought dishonor to the Sonichu family and for that is punishable by your permanent end.”

“Bring it on you overweight crab!” she responded.

DEFEAT THE INCREDIBLE ROSELORD

A veil of energy started to be realised from the beast before any punches were thrown. This energy transformed the world around them like they were all in a different world then where they started. SNT and Rookie suddenly felt the ground disappear under them as they landed onto a flat tile below.

“SNT!” Rookie called as he got his wispon ready. “I'll try to distract her. I don’t really have much attack and you seem to be stronger than me. I trust you to make all of the moves.”

SNT nodded in agreement and started spinning her tails. Now hovering off of the ground she charged her right hand causing a Leaf Blade to once again form. She then darted at the monster targeting her upper arm next to her head.

When SNT attempted to slice it, Roselord bended her hand to avoid the attack. Then using the same hand to smack SNT across the face causing her body to be propelled into deeper blue space. SNT lost the air that was in her chest inhaling while trying to slow down herself.   
  
Rookie started charging up his drill. “Time to drill for oil you... oh... that was kinda bad... well you get the point... Oh I get it, point!” he then darted toward the monster’s tongue.

Roselord opened her mouth wider and started sucking the wolf in. Rookie noticed and entered into a panic at the disco. “Oh gosh!” He quickly grabbed his grapple and pointed it to the tail behind her and pulled himself to it. The tail quickly moved, causing Rookie’s momentum to drop as he was suddenly plowed to the ground.

The wolf felt the shock wave ripple through his bones almost breaking his ribs. SNT flew back to the platform and ran to him. “Rookie!”

“HEAR ME ROAR!” Roselord closed her mouth when she took a deep breath. You could see a purple light illuminating up its mouth warning of what was to come. SNT quickly boosted to get Rookie out of the way.

_ Roselord used Dragonbreath _ _   
_   
A beam of light headed in Rookie’s direction. He was just about to get up only to be face to face with the attack. The wolf closed his eyes, unable to do anything but take it. Just when it was about to hit him, SNT grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the way. The resulting explosion caused the two to be propelled away. SNT landed on her 2 tails and flipped a few times before landing on her face. Rookie landed on his head and settled on his back.

SNT pushed herself up. “Are you ok?”

“Um... yeah... ugg... I think I’m fine,” her friend responded. Rookie got up on his feet and stood next to her.

SNT looked back at Roselord panting. It almost hurt to breathe. She was slowly starting to come closer to the two. “I think that monster has taken away a 3rd of our energy.”

Rookie nodded in agreement. “Tell me about it. Do you have any ideas?” 

“Let’s stick together,” suggested SNT as she gestured at Rookie.

“Alright, I’m right with you SNT!” proudly said the wolf.

Roselord then started increasing her speed at them as they both then started to dart at her. Rookie goes on first switching his wispon to fire. SNT separates with him while nodding. Rookie starts to use flames to get the beast's attention. SNT goes around to look for an opening.

“Come on Roselord, don’t you want to come ‘Through the Fire and Flames’ to get to me?” Rookie said.  _ Um... better? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Roselord used Body Slam _   
  
The monster charged at Rookie jumping into the air over the wolf. Rookie tried to switch to his drill but wasn’t fast enough. “Um... SNT!” he called as the bottom of the monster was headed right for him.   
  


_ SNT used Thunder Punch _

  
Using the power of the Sonichu Balls, SNT comes from the side and punches the pink skin of the monster before it could land on Rookie. In a split second when the monster was about to land on Rookie, Roselord could feel a shockwave of electricity enter her body. Sparks flew off of her body as she howled in pain. SNT in those few moments heard a voice again that was crying.   
  
The result of the punch blew the monster back toward the ground bouncing off of it like a rubber ball. SNT landed on the ground next to her friend and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her. “Alright Rookie, let's do it!”

Rookie nodded, “Alright, Boost time!”

Both of them jump into the air and spin around each other, both of their power being shared between the two. SNT’s  _ special _ aura was entering Rookie’s body as he could feel the power the hybrid was holding in. “DOUBLE.... BOOST!”   
  
In a blink of an eye, both of them ram Roselord with incredible speed causing her to propel even further. Both Rookie and SNT stop themselves to look forward at the monster to see if it was all over.   
  
Roselord started to get up, virtually unphased by the attack. “I! AM! WOMAN!”   
  
“I know... we can see that!” SNT snarked back.   
  
“Why does she keep saying that?” Rookie asked.   
  
SNT shrugged, “Who knows? I don’t think anyone cares.”   
  
Roselord roared again. A sound wave bursts through the area causing a windstorm. Both of them shut their eyes and cover their faces to protect them from any saliva that came out of her mouth.   
  
When the roar was going out, SNT once again heard a slight sound of whimpering. She uncovers herself and looks directly at the monster to listen to its cry.   
  
_ Something’s... wrong. _ SNT thought to herself.  _ Rosechu is attacking us and is going all out but... I hear her voice. The voice sounds so familiar, like the Rosechu I used to know is still there. _

While SNT was in deep thought, she heard Rookie’s panicked voice shout, “SNT LOOK OUT!”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
_ Roselord used Giga Impact! _   
  
SNT felt the power of Roselord’s claw suddenly stabbing itself into her stomach. This caused SNT to cough blood from her lungs as she flew even further back.    
  
“SNT!” Rookie yelled. He quickly took his drill out and pointed it toward the monster. “Take this!” He suddenly dived forward hitting Roselord’s skin. It caused the monster to yell again in agony as the drill slightly penetrated through.    
  
Rookie pulled the drill out of its skin as blue blood came pouring out. “This is what you get for going after my friend!” He jumps in the air and switches Wispons to a giant blue hammer. He spun in the air and landed it on top of the monster.   
  
Roselord quickly finds herself inside of a blue block as a result from the blow. Rookie landed on the ground next to her, pulling his hammer back. “Try and dodge this!” He proceeded to hit the block with it, propelling it far ahead of him.    
  
The block acted like protection against the hammer, but was like being trapped in a bottle and getting thrown around. The world became upside down and inside out.    
  
Rookie started running after the block, quickly switching to his asteroid weapon. Smaller copies of him appear around him. He then sends them ahead.   
  
Roselord punches some of them away. Two of them end up landing one punch on her. They all disappeared only for Rookie appeared above with his drill in hand, targeting the forehead. Roselord once again cried in agony as the drill penetrated between her eyes a little.

Roselord grabbed the drill while it was in progress, causing Rookie to spin out of control, letting go of his wispon landing on the ground. His head was spinning after the long ride. He slowly got up and looked up at the monster. The monster pointed the wispon at its own mouth and chomped down it. The electronics inside sparking on impact.   
  
“NOOO!” Rookie yelled. This was one of his only ways of attacking, and it made him almost helpless.   
  
Roselord laughed as she then said, “THE WOMAN ALWAYS WINS, DIRTY BOY!” The monster then used its arm to try and smash Rookie. With no other way to attack, he was forced to run. He didn’t get far as one of the claws grabbed him by the leg and pulled him back. He tried his hardest to set himself free. He was helpless when another claw came crashing down on him almost point blank. After the claw came up, Roselord picked up the wolf and slammed him onto another part of the ground. Then she did the same thing again. That energy was enough to create a glass crater where Rookie stood helpless in the fetal position.   
  
_ It’s super effective, Gizmo Fainted _ _   
_   
_ Ability: Beast Boost _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Roselord’s Attack Rose _ _   
_   
“ROOKIE!” SNT just ran back onto the scene to notice Roselord almost acting like she was completely unharmed from all of the attacks Rookie brought upon her. Rookie’s body stood there bruised, it was almost lifeless. SNT gritted her teeth knowing that she was the only hope left.  _ She is too strong for us. It seems that everything we do has almost no effect. _

Roselord turned toward the hybrid with unfavorable rage. SNT grabbed onto her scrunchy. _ It looks like desperate times call for desperate measures.  _ SNT proceeded to pull off her metal scrunchy from her hair, letting it down. Sparks started to fly around her. She was relying on the power of the Sonichu Balls in her pocket to help her power up.  _ This amount of power should be enough to take her down... I hope.  _ Her body became light and transformed allowing her hair to get a little longer and she gave off a light blue aura.

SNT put her arms together to start charging up her power. A small ball in her hands started to light up. She learned a move she was about to use from Gardevoir who has spent the time to teach her a few things about Pokemon techniques. She didn’t know if she could pull it off but it was worth a try.   
_   
_ _ SNT used Charge Beam _   
  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!” A sudden pulse of energy was released from her hands hitting the monster head on. Roselord felt more shocks of electricity enter her body as it was then propelled back. The attack was so powerful that it ripped a hole in reality. It caused a chain reaction as reality itself started to break apart like shards of glass.   
  
SNT found herself on the same platform, but now within the reaches of pure space with stars around them. No planets were in sight. It was like she found herself back in Magination.   
  
To make sure she wasn’t there, she listened for Magi-chan’s voice but had no luck. She didn’t think she was there anyway because Magi-Chan disappeared in a different dimension entirely.   
  
Roselord comes flying back as SNT allows herself to start flying off of the ground without using her tails. Then, she darted forward toward the monster.   
  
_ SNT used Close Combat _   
  
In a matter of 1 second, SNT was throwing over 50 punches at Roselord. She was not allowing the monster to retaliate, as she wanted it over as fast as possible.   
  
Once SNT pushes the beast away, she then charges with her fist.   
  
_ SNT used Thunder Punch _ _   
  
_

The hybrid darted forward at the monster hitting it in its bottom. The beast then flew out further into space. Sparks flew off of its body as it yelled in torture. SNT could hear the noise like something inside of it was hurting.  _ There it is again. _ She thought to herself.  _ What is going on? _

_ Roselord used Dragon Breath _   
  
The monster pointed herself against the hybrid using her move to propel herself forward toward her adversary. In getting ready to attack, the monster spun its body forming itself into a ball.   
  
_ Roselord used Body Slam _   
  
SNT put both her two hands together to block the attack. When they collided, SNT was able to keep her defenses as they both landed back on the platform they started. SNT was now using her feet to slow them both down. The monster was still spinning on the ground when they both stopped. The hybrid took one of her hands and then smacked the monster away, causing it to lose it’s control and fly off of the platform into space. Roselord got dizzy as a result.   
  
_ Roselord became Confused _   
  
SNT suddenly appeared behind where the monster was going to be. “Don’t hurt yourself there!” and kicked it in its eye.   
  
Both of them were face to face with each other now, with the hybrid doing substantial damage to her was taking its toll.    
  
“Ok, let's calm down here,” SNT said to Roselord. “Rosechu, I know you're in there. Please, if you can hear my voice for a quick second, CLAP ONCE!.”   
  
Meanwhile, as those words entered the deepest parts of her mind, a girl that is crying inside of a tree is waiting for her death to come.    
  
“Rosechu, Rosechu!”    
  
“Huh?” The glitch looked up from her underwater mind prison at the purple light from outside was the only thing that she saw. “Is that...?”   
  
SNT heard the little voice. “Rosechu, is that you?”   
  
A glimmer of hope suddenly entered Rosechu’s body, “Oh my gosh... I can’t believe someone can hear me.”   
  
“If that is you, please hang in-.”   
  
“SHUT IT RUNT!” The moment was suddenly interrupted by the pain of a sudden punch in the face from Roselord’s tail, pushing the powerful hybrid toward the ground. SNT’s body landed on its back as it was slowed down due to the friction between her hair and the platform.    
  
SNT touched her right cheek and noticed blood dripping from it. She felt a little woozy from the shock. Last time she was in this form, Magi-Chan wasn’t able to beat her and she didn’t bleed. But the enormous power that was coming off of Rosechu’s Lioness Form and Guzzlord’s power was almost matching her. “How is she this powerful?”   
  
_ Roselord used Body Slam _   
  
The monster moved so fast that SNT wasn’t able to see the attack in time for her to get crushed under it’s heavy weight. SNT tried to scream but was unable to due to her virtually crushed lungs.   
  
“YOU SEE DOWN THERE IS PROOF THAT I AM A WOMAN!” the monster said.   
  
SNT coughed up blood and felt the world starting to turn white. Her body was starting to weaken itself.  _ Noo! This can’t be happening! _   
  
Roselord increased her pressure on the hybrid. “SNT, SNT, finally, the day has come for you to meet the devil. When you get there, tell me what it's like!”   
  
“So *cough* you are coming too?” SNT snarked back with her weakening breath.   
  
Just for that, Roselord put even more pressure on her. “You know what, just for that, I am going to enjoy your final moments.”    
  
“AAAAAHHH!” SNT yelled. The platform was cracking below her showing how much weight SNT’s body had to withstand.   
  
Meanwhile inside of the monster’s head, Rosechu heard the scream of what she thought was her old friend. Panicking she yelled out 1 single word. “NOOOO!”   
  
_ Rosechu! _ SNT recognized the voice that she heard again.  _ I know, the real Rosechu is in there somewhere. But I can’t move! _ She continued to struggle. It was really hard to breath and she was on the brink of death. She could smell her own blood as it was starting to leak through her own nose from her lungs.  _ I can’t let it go like this. There are so many people relying on me to pull through. I can’t let it end like this... NOT NOW! _ _   
_ _   
_ SNT allowed the adrenaline to start pumping through her body. The monster could suddenly feel an enormous amount of heat flow under her. “Huh? What is this?”   
  
Roselord suddenly felt her body get lifted off of its ‘personal foundation’. When she looked down, she suddenly saw her adversary looking a little different.   
  
The hybrid’s form slightly changed as she was now giving off a light pink aura as small voices started to say a very  _ special  _ word. She was using both of her hands to try and lift the beast off of her.   
  
“What... Why do I hear boss music? WHAT IS THIS?” Roselord asked, seeming surprised by the hybrid’s sudden transformation.   
  
“This...?” SNT questioned. “This... is to go... further... beyond! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!”   
  
In that one moment, SNT threw the monster ahead of her allowing it to roll away and try to catch itself. SNT then held her right hand up as a ball of pink energy appeared. The energy was starting to be absorbed around it as the world itself they stood in became darker.    
  
The pink energy ball grew in size. It became so big that it was comparable to a large downtown building over 100 times the size of SNT herself.   
  
Roselord was completely eclipsed by its size and could only stare helplessly at it.   
  
_ SNT used Photon Geyser _   
  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!” The hybrid placed her hand in front of her as a giant laser then fired ahead.   
  
Roselord took a direct hit as it could not stand the giant power boost SNT just got. The body of the monster started to evaporate as all it could say was no. But nobody could hear it scream as the sound of the energy blast blocked it entirely. The attack was so powerful that a large shockwave spread around the universe. It even pushed Rookie’s body enough for it to fly through the air giving him more bruises that he didn’t need.   
  
Before the body completely went away, SNT dived into the middle of the blast and flew up the Roselord’s body, then entered into its mouth. In that moment, time stood still between the two adversaries. SNT didn’t know how exactly she was able to warp time in order to perform this but didn’t care, she needed to save one of her new friends.

The hybrid found herself in yet another world. It was all black and it was filled with all sorts of building material and rock floating around. Behind her was a portal to the outside world. “Hmm... it's not as gross as I thought it was going to be here.” She also found that some of the black surrounding was starting to show fractures within its foundation. This showed that there was not much left for this monster. 

SNT landed on one of the ruined buildings that seemed chewed up and looked around a little to see if there was any sign of her friend. And there she was, she was tangled within white string, her power being used as a part of the monster that was created in its wake. SNT looked over to see that her body was sparking up in electricity like something was torturing her on the inside. 

“Oh no... Rosechu!” The hybrid flew over to her friend and started pulling on her strings, “Don’t worry, I’ll get you out!” SNT took her hand and used Leaf Blade to cut the wires. This was enough power to allow Rosechu to fall into the hybrid’s hands. “Don’t worry, it's fine, I got you now.” SNT then put her own power into Rosechu to try and get rid of the electric ball that was put into her heart. The hybrid absorbed the energy from it which allowed Rosechu to transform back from her Lioness form to her normal self.

Meanwhile in her head, SNT’s power was being spread to a point where the old Rosechu’s prison inside her own head was gone. 

The happy Rosechu released a tear as it’s spirit was free to manifest it’s body once again. Rosechu started to open her eyes looking at SNT holding her up, completely naked. “S... SNT?” she started to blush a little before passing out. 

“It’s ok Rosechu, I got you now. Nothing to be afraid of anymore. Please rest now!” SNT insisted as she then carried her friend out of the body.

Time once again started as the two emerged from the energy blast finishing off now the Rosechu abandoned Guzzlord. The monster is now evaporating away. The only thing left behind was a few atoms now floating in its place. The flame that was left in the monster’s place as it then floated over to the hybrid. 

THE INCREDIBLE ROSELORD DEFEATED

  
  
SNT turned back into her normal self putting on her metal scrunchy again and inhibiting her power. She then proceeded to pick up the knocked out Rookie and put some of her power into him.   
  
“Ugg...” The wolf woke up in SNT’s left arm looking at his friend. “What... what happened?”   
  
“Oh Rookie!” SNT held him close, “You’re ok!”    
  
“Did... did I almost die again?” he asked. 

SNT nodded in response and smiled. “Don’t worry, I was able to defeat her. Everything is going to be ok. We got the flame!” She pointed at the flame which was surrounding them. After Rookie noticed it, he suddenly felt a small kiss on the cheek. “Thank you. Even though you were not successful, you did help me through this world. I am forever in your debt.”   
  
Rookie blushed for a moment and took a deep breath. Then he smiled. “It's... fine. I’m just here to help when you need it.” Rookie then looked over at SNT’s other arm where he was looking at an unconscious Rosechu. He hasn’t really been able to talk to her all that much but recognized her a little. “You have Rosechu?”   
  
SNT nodded, “Yeah, I don’t know if the flame will take her with us, but it’s worth a shot I guess. I just feel that we can’t just leave her here. We need to help her somehow.”   
  
The flame surrounded the three of them and took them off of the ground. Then proceeded to carry all three of them out of the dream. Now with a job now done.   
  
SNT & ROOKIE GOT THROUGH ULTRA SPACE ZONE    
  
RANK: S  _ SHINE _


End file.
